One Secret Too Many
by BlackRavenOfPoe
Summary: Bella is forced to return to Forks, where memories of her dark past come back to haunt her. Her secrets soon drag Caius into her twisted world and it is only a matter of time until they both get tangled in their own secrets.AU/AH Rated M Lemons & Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

A gust of wind blew against my cheeks, causing my eyes to close, as a few locks of my black hair caught on the breeze. It was a relief to close my eyes for even a moment, as I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. The same ones that I had refuse to shed since I got the phone call a week ago now informing of what had happened. But as I opened my eyes and watched the small crowd of people leave the murky and haunting graveyard, I puffed out my cheeks which was closely followed by a sigh as I shook me head at the open grave before me.

The grey casket with silver plated handles lay six feet deep in the ground. The service had been quick, that was a choice made out of my control. It took me four days to arrive back in Forks when I was told the news. I had clearly thought work was more important then rushing back here and if it were not for my boss, then I probably would have blocked it from my memory all together.

My hand raised to capture the lock of hair and tuck it behind my ear. When I moved away from Forks five years ago, I had dyed my hair from it's usual brown to a raven black, I needed a change. The way I thought, everything about me needed to be left here in Forks. The secret that weighed on my mind I managed to block out completely. But as I stood at the graveside, staring into the ground. The reasons I left this place began to come flooding back to me and I was too weak to stop them.

They were like an untrue nightmare that refused to leave me. Standing in the all too familiar churchyard, left no haunting memory unthought of in this moment and I feared the longer I stuck around in Forks, the quicker I would be sucked back into my past. I wasn't the Bella Swan that everyone once knew. I had changed so much that I didn't even recognise myself sometimes.

'Get a grip Bella' I managed to mutter under my hoarse breath as my gaze turned to the tombstone. The graveyard was empty, silent. Just the way I needed it right now. So crouching down and throwing a single red rose into the grave, before resting my hand on the tombstone. My eyes scanning over the gold lettering. Billy Black had chosen it. Everything about this was done by Billy, I didn't have a say, or an input and if I was truly honest, I was glad.

Decision making was a strong point when it came to my job, as a publishing editor for a distrubtion company in Chicago, but when it came to arranging his funeral, I couldn't do it.

_'I don't care Jacob, just do what you need to' _Came my words a week ago when Jacob had called to tell me of what had happened. '_You are poison Bella, don't bother coming' _was his venom hissed reply as he hung up on me. That was a conversation I relived until I arrived here. But when I did, Jacob was ready with open arms.

'Night Dad' mustering a small smile I stood up again and adjusted my long black coat, before taking a step back. Charlie and myself were people of few words, or none at all really. We were never really close, but that was my fault. Charlie had tried many times to contact me over the years. He blamed himself for what happened that night.

Charlie always believed he could protect me, but not this time, no one could protect me that summer evening five years ago. But Charlie never did stop blaming himself. Even after I had left for Chicago to start my new life. He never followed me, though he did call regular, but when I stopped taking his calls, the phone calls got less and less and finally, around six months ago. They stop, completely.

I felt guilt ride through me as my 2 inch heels began to sink into the sullen mud of the churchyard. If I had maybe returned his calls, responded to his emails, or even come and visit once in the last five years, then maybe he would still be here with me today.

I was selfish, I know I was, since leaving Forks and my dark secrets behind, I didn't care for anyone, or anything, I couldn't get back what I did that night and like Jacob had said to me on more than one occasion _'You are poison Bella' _and he was right.

Groaning as I felt a drop a rain hit my forehead and my head leaned back to look at the thick black dark clouds, I felt another drop before the heavens opened up completely. It was then I realised how cold I had become. Shoving my frozen hands into the pockets of my coat and backed away from the graveside.

I kept my eyes forward, never letting them drift to another grave in this same churchyard. One that I knew I needed to see, but I couldn't bring myself to. I knew that if I let the tears flood now, they would never stop and I would be forever bound here, unable to let myself leave. But I didn't belong here anymore. That was stolen from me and I wouldn't let anyone else take what I had tried so hard to mask for all theses years.

Making my way out of the creaky gates, I never looked back, not once as I headed over to my deep purple Alfa Romeo SUV. Fumbling in my pocket for my keys, as the rain began to hammer against my coat, shaking my head, as the droplets caught into my hair. I began to despise Charlie for dying, if he hadn't, then I wouldn't have been dragged back here. To face everyone. The look of sympathy on their faces. Everyone knew I had to escape this place, but they didn't truly know why. Only Jacob knew it and he wouldn't tell anyone, not even his sisters who he was close to.

Finally finding my keys, I pressed the fob on the keyring and the lights of the SUV lit up, followed by the click of the locks, as I grabbed the handle and slipped in behind the wheel, grumbling to myself, as I ran my hands through my soaked raven coloured hair.

'Time for the wake Bella' I tried to convince myself I needed to be there, but as my hands gripped around the steering wheel, I felt my head rest against it also. I wasn't ready for this. I knew Jacob would try and convince me to go back, to stay in La Push with him and with me being as fragile as I was now, I knew he would succeed.

So for a long moment I began warring with myself. I had taken three weeks off of work from the Brown's publishing firm in Chicago. The owner of the company wanted me to take longer. But I knew three weeks would be more than enough. So as I sat here in the car. I was all but ready to drive back to Chicago tonight. Though at the same time, I needed to go to the wake of my own father.

But it was then Jacob's words rang in my ears _'You are poison, Bella' _so as I started the engine, hearing it roar loudly, before settling down in a soft musical hum, my hands gripping around the steering wheel, I pulled from my parking space and drove in the direction of La Push, even if it was for an hour. I could make it back to Chicago but morning then and I would at least have Jacob off my case and not despise me more for not showing.

After all, you only get one father and even if Charlie and myself weren't close. I needed to say goodbye to him. My foot pressed harder against the accelerator and speed through the slick wet streets of Forks heading in the direction of the Reservations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

The wiper blades on my SUV were moving quickly against the wind shield. What was just a shower of rain, had now turned into a thunderstorm. It was only four-thirty and it was already pitch black outside from the rain clouds. I was forced to put on my head lights, that lit up the road before me, as I continued to speed through the back roads of Forks. The turning onto the reservation was coming up in less than a mile, but I had refused to let up on the gas.

I knew I was driving recklessly, the roads were slippery and in some parts what were puddles were now becoming streams, but something inside of me didn't want to be careful. Where did being careful ever get me exactly? No where, that's where. So as the loud claps from the thunder echoed around the outside of the car and the large bolts of electric white lights lit up the black skies, I managed to squint my eyes to see through the trickling rain down the wind shield, that the wiper blades were too slow to handle the rain.

Then there it was, two dim lights that lit up the sign for the turning of La Push, I placed my foot onto the pedal of the brake to slow the SUV down and my hand automatically hit on my indicator to turn down onto the dirt track. Gulping as my car came to a complete stop at the turning. The road was silent, no other cars were around, as I sat there.

My eyes stared a head as my hands tightened around the steering wheel harder. I needed to take this turn, Jacob and Billy were expecting me. Sympathy, that was all that was awaiting for me at the house. The clicking of my blinkers didn't snap me from my thoughts. There was something stopping me from turning the wheel, to make the turn onto the reservations.

_'Beep Beep'_

Hearing the sound of my phone go off, I slowly released the wheel and snapped back to reality, as my hands fumbled around my coat trying to find my phone, before realising it was on the seat beside me, grumbling as I grabbed it and motioned my finger over the touch screen. It was then Jacob's name flashed up.

My head hit back against the head rest. I was still sat on the T-Junction, indicating to go down the road of La Push, if a car came around that bend at any moment, it was sure to collide with me. But was that a bad thing? With Charlie gone I never really had nothing to live for.

Pulling myself from the thoughts of death and wanting to see my life flash before my own eyes, I slid my finger across the screen of my phone and it automatically opened the text message from Jacob

_'Bella, Where are you? Everyone is waiting? We can't start without you. Jx'_

I couldn't help but be amused by his wording, in Jacob's words that was code for 'Bella, we need to talk about what happened' and I was not in the right frame of mind to talk about the past. Jacob and I were history, there was no future, all there was is a past, a secret that would always keep us a part.

But before I could reply, another message flashed through again, Jacob, that was no surprised, as I read through it.

_'Bella, please, you need to be here, Dad is waiting, people are here waiting to see you, you have been missed. Please Bells. Jx'_

His messages had become pleading, begging almost. He was trying to guilt me into turning up. But Jacob knew just as much as I did that I wasn't really going to show and his endless stream of text messages were proving that.

Had I really become that self-centred over the years that I couldn't wait to get home and never think of this place again? I had my reasons and Jacob knew that, but he knew that by bringing me back here, it would force me to think about the past, he would want to talk about it.

Hovering my finger over the reply button, my teeth dragged against my bottom lip, before letting out a resounding huff, as I turned my phone onto silent and throwing it onto the seat. Sympathy? No thanks. I was here to mourn a man that really wasn't all that important me in the last few years, and why break a habit of a life time? I was selfish, Charlie was never part of my new life. He was part of my old life.

Turning off my blinkers, I checked the rear view mirror, before placing my foot back on the accelerator, my mind had been made up. Jacob would hate me for this decision, but I would explain when it was under different circumstances. But then, once I arrived back home, in Chicago, I planned on changing my number and disappearing all together.

Pressing my foot harder to the pedal, I continued to speed down the narrow winding roads, heading past the turning to La Push and speeding out of town all together. Forks was already a distant mistake as I passed the sign reading:

**Leaving Forks – Please come again**

I immaturely snorted to myself, there wasn't a reason for me to return here. Charlie was the only reason. Or was he? My eyes closed for a split second, as I remembered that other grave, the one I refused to look at, the one that would always give me a reason to return. I shook my head, I needed to concentrate as my speed increased, my hands gripping at the wheel, fighting the tears as best I could, but a single tear escaped me, rolling down my cheek.

Hissing to myself, as my teeth gritted together. I hated myself for letting myself give way to that bit of emotion, as I reached for the CD Player and hitting the on button. Allowing my mind to fill with the sounds of Jack off Jill, as they blared from the surrounded sound speakers of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.****

The further I got from Forks, the more the rain began to ease off. I had been driving now for around three hours and I still was in Washington state, I had forgotten just how far from Chicago was. When I came here three days ago, my head was cloudy and else where, so I didn't notice that I had been driving for nearly two days, so now as I glanced to the clock and saw that it was seven-thirty and I hadn't even left the state yet, I couldn't help but groan.

Finally seeing a sign saying '**Seattle – 4 miles**' I decided that this would be a good time to get a hotel for the night in down town Seattle and then get an early start in the morning. I had never been one for sleep over the years, but right now I needed a drink more than I needed the rest.

So pulling off of the 101 interstate and driving through the streets of Seattle towards the Travel Lodge motel. I doubted I would sleep much, but at least they had a mini bar in the room if there wasn't a bar close by. But I was in luck as I turned off my wipers and peered through the wind screen to see the red flashing lights.

'Peter's Tavern' I laughed amused to myself seeing the signs blinking repeatedly, as I hit my hand to the indicator and pulled into the parking lot, shaking my head, this place was clearly a dive, even for my standards. But with the mood I was in right now, as long as the alcohol was wet and cheap, I'd happily dance on the bar if I had to.

Pulling into a space, the lot was partially empty, except for another SUV and a old banged out red chevvie truck, which I couldn't help but smile about. It reminded me of my old high school truck. As I shut off the engine, I let my mind wander back to those days, when things were simple, easy and Edward was all I ever needed.

But just thinking his name, made me snap back to my reality as my hands gripped around the steering wheel for a moment. That was a name I never wanted to hear or think of, not after what he did to me and Jacob. Edward ruined my life and he didn't deserve to get into my head now either.

'I need a drink' I muttered to myself as I grab my phone and purse from the passenger seat and slipped from my car, flicking my wrist with the key fob in my hand and locking up my SUV as I headed into the bar. Straight away, I nodded to myself. It was more than a dive, but it was quiet, there was just the bartender, a couple sat in a corner booth keeping themselves to themselves and then there was a tall blonde haired man leaning over the bar nursing his drink. His blonde locks covered over his face.

As I made my way across the room, my footsteps clipping against the wooden flooring, as I reached the bar and slipped onto a stool, the scrapping of my stool against the flooring, causing the blonde haired guy to look up briefly before looking back to his glass. I raised an eyebrow at him for a moment before the bartender distracted me.

'What ya want young lady?'

'Erm...' adjusting myself on the stool 'Double Jack please... no ice'

Smiling a little at the bartender as he nodded once and walked away from me, I let out a settled sigh as I place my purse and keys on the bar before flipping over my phone and swiping my finger over the screen, as an unexpected groan escaped my lips.

There were twelve miss calls and five text messages from Jacob, he was keen and eager to get hold of me, but I really couldn't bring myself to hear his voice, not tonight. So I made the decision to talk to him tomorrow, preferably once I got back to Chicago.

'5.60 then please love' came the bartenders voice, breaking me from my trail of thought as I placed my phone down instantly and handing him a ten dollar bill from my purse. Forcing a smile as he walked away, I picked up the tumbler he had placed before me and swirled the liquid in the glass, before knocking it back instantly.

Slamming the glass with a slight force back onto the bar as I hissed with the kick back of the liquid on my tongue. I heard a light laugh coming from the end of the bar, that caught my attention, so as I wiped my lips and glanced at the blonde gentleman, raising an eyebrow at him.

'Problem?' he looked at me amused

'Not at all ma'am'

'Well something has amused you' I even heard myself snapping at him, but I didn't care right now.

'Nothing has amused me' his eyes went back to his glass 'don't expect to see a lady alone in a bar like this'

Snorting at him before turning my body away, I didn't like being patronized, especially by a clear drunk, as I summoned the bartender holding up my glass to him

'Another... keep them coming'

He chuckled again and I was close to just letting out all the pent up anger out at him, as I slipped from my stool and walked over to him, leaning my arm on the bar and resting my body to it as I eyed him, but he never looked up at me.

'If you have something to say, please just say it' I snapped at him

'Hey, let's not start anything please' the bartender placed my glass beside me, but I ignored him for the moment, as the blonde looked up at me, he was smirking, as he held out his hand.

'Caius and you would be?' he was full of himself, I could clearly see that as I looked down at his hand then back to him, refusing point blank to take it.

'Bella and I think you have had too much Caius'

'Ooooh, now aren't we condescending Bella?' I rolled my eyes at him as I picked up my drink and went to move from him, he was infuriating and I wasn't ready to get chucked out for starting a bar fight with him. But I felt his hand on my arm.

'Please, join me Bella' watching as he knocked back his drink, motioning for another 'And a round of tequila's my good man, I think this girl could drink me under this bar'

Snorting at him, I didn't understand where Caius was going with this, was he that far drunk that he couldn't even remember his own name, or was I clearly paranoid of what I was running from, that my walls had been completely up. Either way I slid onto the bar stool next to him as the bartender lined up three shots of tequila each, followed by a lime and salt.

Caius picked up the salt shaker and handed it to me.

'Ladies first' Taking the salt shaker from Caius and knocking back my drink, hissing once again at the after taste and placing the glass down on the counter.

'Caius... I am no lady' and with that, I bit the lime, licked the salt and knocked back a shot of Tequila. Already, I was forgetting the aspects of my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

The shot glasses and tumblers began lining the bar quickly. I usually preferred my own company, less hassle and there was no need to engage in idle conversation for the sake of it. It seemed that Caius was the same. But as the drinks continued to flow, I could feel my body beginning to sway on the stool and if I wasn't careful, I would find myself on my back.

Caius was holding his drink a lot better than I was, but as long as he was paying, I was going to be drinking. So as I picked up my tumbler filled with what I hoped was whiskey, though I had lost count of how many I had drunk by the time I knocked back my sixth tequila slammer. I swirled the liquid in the glass before placing it to my lips.

'So... Bella... What brings you to a dump like this?' I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched the bartenders eyebrow rise at Caius' comment about his bar, as I shook my head, keeping the rim of the glass pressed against my unglossed bottom lip.

'Being a lousy daughter' smiling in amusement to myself as I sip my drink and placed down the tumbler, before turning my head to look at Caius, who only merely nodded at me in his own humour.

'Lousy? What did you do, steal the family jewels or something?'

'Nope... I ditched out on my own father's funeral' picking up my glass quickly as I knocked back the entirety of the glass before continuing, knowing Caius was eyeing me displeasingly, 'I dislike sympathy, from anyone and not to mention, I am poison, it was better I wasn't there'

I couldn't help but snort as my head turned to look at Caius, who shrugged his shoulders, before ordering another round of drinks. The clock above the bar was reading gone midnight and I knew I needed to sleep all of this off soon, but another round of drinks was more convincing than my own reason. But I was on the edge of reason right now, ready to tip either way off the double edge sword.

'Well Bella, you have to be self centred in this world, or you get no where' he paused for a moment 'How did he die?'

'He was a cop' my tone was flat, unfeeling, in truth my body was numb from even feeling anything 'He was shot' my answers become short 'during a bank robbery' my shoulders shrugged.

'Ah, scorned daughter now then' ignoring his words, I changed the subject quickly

'What brings you here Caius? Clearly not from around here'

'Just passing through, just a pit stop to calm my nerves'

'Calm your nerves?' my eyebrow raised at him, getting wasted in a bar on a Wednesday afternoon counted for calming your nerves these days.

'Going to see my brother' Caius paused for a moment as he pondered into his glass before turning to look at me

'You see Bella, my older brother, slept with my wife' he was clearly drunk now, the amount of pauses he was taking made me want to slap him to make him talk quicker

'She got pregnant by him and they both tried to pass the brat off as mine' watching Caius knock back the glass, I turned my head away from him quickly, too quickly that he noticed. What may had looked like disgust to him, was merely me reliving my own pain and torment.

'Problem? Didn't like that tale?'

'I never said that Caius, your life, is yours to live as you wish' came my emotionless tone, but feeling him nudge at my side, I knew he was pressing for a more in-depth reply than that, so I went over my options quickly of telling this complete stranger the truth or lie, either way I wasn't going to see him again.

'Children are a sore subject Caius' my shoulders shrugged at him, as the memories began flooding back. Children were a sore subject. What I did tore Jacob and myself a part, but could I even trust myself to speak about it to anyone, especially this stranger?

'Ah... husband don't want any and you do?' Caius chuckled to himself, clearly amused at something he had no clue about, as my hand slammed down on the counter.

'Try the other way around Mr No Brain' shaking my head again I looked away from him, the pain was stronger than the level of alcohol that ran through my system and I grabbed the tumbler, my hand began to tremble as I raised it to my lips. But before I could take a sip I felt Caius' hand cover over my other hand, his eyes were studying my face, as I lowered the glass again.

'Edward, wanted children, I didn't Caius, so when I found myself pregnant five years ago, I got rid of it' I gulped as I blurted out the words quickly, yanking my hand from underneath Caius' and slipped from the stool 'Music?'

I didn't want questions or for him to even ponder it too long, but watching Caius turn on his stool and lean back against the bar folding his arms over his chest, his piercing blue eyes bore back into mine before I pulled my gaze from his.

'So he left you and you what, went on the run?'

'No, I left him, he thought I miscarried'

'A right little gem aren't you Bella'

'You have no idea' heading over to the old style Juke box and pressing my finger to the button, as an old Elton John came quietly over the speakers and turning back to Caius.

'But then, you aren't so much better Caius, how can you be sure, that child isn't yours?'

'Ah.. well you see Bella, I was married to the whore for eight years and nothing' he nodded his head pushing up from against the bar and grabbing his glass 'then my brother gives her what I couldn't'

'Suppose that's karma for you'

'Think I bought it on myself?'

'I don't judge Caius, after all I don't know you'

'This is true, but would you want to know me, if you knew the real me?'

'Probably not Caius' raising my eyebrow at him, as he turned his back to me finally. Shaking my head I rejoined him at the bar, he really didn't have a clue what he was getting into with me and this conversation would and could go badly if he tried to delve into the workings of my mind.

What happened with Edward was far worse than I had let on to Caius, if he knew the entire truth, he wouldn't hang around for long, not even in his drunken state. What I did realise was Caius was a lot like me, his head had been messed up by someone he loved and cared for and no amount of talking would ever fix it.

Once the love of your life betrays you, you do stupid and foolish things and in my case, I wasn't even sorry for what I did to Edward five years ago. But Caius really didn't need to know how twisted I really was. Not right now any ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Swirling the liquid in my glass around in circular motions, watching as the whiskey made it's own sullen dance within the tumbler. Caius was beside me pondering into his own glass. I think we both had open up our own old wounds. Some times when you think things over in your mind, there is a part of you that can pretend it isn't real. But when you actually admit it to someone else, there is no denying or no amount of back peddling you can do, that will ever allow you to take it back.

I could see by the way that Caius stared blankly into the glass that he loved his wife and he cared for his brother, so to go through such a betrayal on both their parts and then to deceive him, I couldn't even imagine what he must be thinking or feeling. What I did know, was that we were much the same in the paths we were running from.

Reaching over for my cell and turning it over, my finger swiped over the screen, my nose wrinkled up when the screen remained black, before muttering under my breath _'Geez thanks Jake' _he must have kept trying to call me in the past four hours and ran my battery flat.

Shaking my head I slipped my phone into my pocket and went back to my drink. Someone once said to me that the answers to your problems couldn't be found at the bottom of a glass, but in truth, that was a load of crap. I didn't have problems, just demons. It was the demons that stopped me from moving forward and trusting anyone.

But now I couldn't help but think about Charlie, I had been a lousy daughter to him. When Billy asked me to say a few words at the funeral I had refused to do so. Making my excuses of being too distraught to be able to. However, since I had come to Forks, I hadn't once shed a tear until I arrived at this bar.

Charlie could never forgive himself for what happened to me, one of the reasons that forced me to leave Forks and never return until this moment. It was like Charlie was punishing me in his own sadistic way. I wouldn't come back here to see him in life, so he knew I would come back here to visit him in death.

He had always been a master guns-man, he had taught me how to fire a gun and be a crack shot at it as well. I never missed a target either. He taught me to take care of myself and to use it only in defence. However now, I carried a gun with me everywhere. I had plenty scattered around the house in Chicago, one in my car and one at the office.

I wasn't big and I wasn't clever, but I was scared if I was honest with myself. I knew Edward would never show up. As far as anyone was concerned he disappeared, but I was still scared he would track me down one day and I would need to use it. Even now, I was petrified of him. Charlie couldn't protect me from him and nor could Jacob. I still wore the scars he left on my body over the years and they will always be there to remind me of that night.

Shaking my own head as I picked up my glass and knocked back the whiskey, which after so many had lost all it's taste completely and it was as if I had been drinking water. Charlie died in vain in the end. A routine patrol in the quiet town of Forks, the small corner bank was being held up at gun point. Charlie always and I mean always wore his bullet proof vest, but that day, he didn't and he was shot at close range.

I had asked Billy when I arrived here if Charlie suffered at all, but Billy had said that he had died instantly at the scene. There was no comfort in either reply, because regardless of anything. Charlie died and I could never get to say goodbye. I always believed in my mind that if I ever needed him, he would be there, to me, despite my lack of contact, I always believed he was invincible and would always be around. That clearly was no longer the case and it plagued me that if I had taken his final phone call, or replied to that email, or even returned back here at least once, then maybe he would have found the will in himself to live.

Billy had said that Charlie had become a shell of a man and that he waited every day for me to come through that front door but as each day passed, his hope faded that I was to ever return. That was what made me think he went into that robbery unprotected, because he knew, that despite how selfish I had become, that I would return here for him. One final time.

Feeling Caius elbow nudge me in the side, my head turning slowly to look at him, quirking an eyebrow at him, unamused that he had broken my trail of thought.

'Kick out time Bella' came his low whisper as I turned my head from him and to the bartender who was clearing away the last of the glass, the clock on the wall caught my attention. I didn't realise it had got so late, it was nearly four in the morning.

Sighing as I slipped from the stool and gripped hold of the bar tightly, as I tried to balance my drunken legs. I didn't feel drunk in my head, but the way my body couldn't steady it's self and my slurred words, I knew I had to be beyond wasted.

'I best go book a room' I managed to mutter to myself

'Oh no, you can come crash with me' Caius insisted as I darted him a glared look, his hands raised in defence, as he stumbled a little under his own intoxication

'No ideas young lady, that wasn't an invite to my bed'

'I am fine getting my own room' I managed to snap, as I grabbed my things. I was in no fit state to argue, as I drifted passed the tables in a daze as I headed to the door, but Caius was close behind me, as his hand hit the door and pushed it open allowing me to go first.

'Thank you' I managed to smile at him, as a smile of his own crept on his lips and as his arm slipped around my waist to keep me steady as the cold morning air hit my body, causing my legs to give way from the fresh air mixing with the alcohol. It was like Caius had expected it to happen.

Shaking my head as he kept his hands firmly on my waist, I began unintentionally laughing, as we both stumbled next door to the motel, my nose wrinkled up though when I noticed the reception area was closed and locked up for the night. But Caius had already counteracted me before I could say anything

'It's a bed Princess, you aren't that beautiful you know'

'SMH! you have no taste, I am bloody beautiful and sexy thank you'

'Well that's a matter of opinion Princess' punching him in the arm, thinking I had hit him with some force, but he probably didn't feel a thing, Caius' hands gripped against my waist and guided me back to his motel room and this time, I didn't protest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Entering into the run of the mill motel room. It was nothing fancy, but it was cheap and cheerful I suppose. As my eyes scanned the walls, cringing at the peeling beige paint coming from the corner of the walls, where the black damp mould was growing in the corners.

But then, it was just a motel, as long as the bed didn't have cockroaches in them, I was more than fine, actually, I think I was that intoxicated I could happily sleep with a few bed bugs. Laughing a little too loudly at my own thoughts as I stumble into the room.

'What's tickled you Princess?' turning to look at Caius as my head tilted, shrugging my shoulders at him.

'Well, this isn't very Princess like is it?' my brow quirk at Caius as he came closer to me shaking his own head

'Just go to bed Bella' he snapped softly as I glanced at the double bed and then back to him curiously.

'And where are you sleeping Caius?'

'I will take the couch, I wouldn't let a princess suffer sleeping on anything but a bed' we both laughed as we looked around the dingy room. By the way Caius was dressed I could tell he wasn't short of money. But then he seemed to hold a lot of secrets and kept them close to his chest.

Nodding at him as I sat down on the murky greeny brown coloured bed covers, my nose wrinkling at it, how anyone could or want to stay more than one night in a place like this was beyond me. Sometimes beggars couldn't be choosers, but this was a bigger dive than the bar next door is. A revamp wouldn't cut this room, it needed to be fully demolished.

Leaning up on my elbows, I watched Caius for a moment as he sat down on the couch opposite the bed and pulled out a bottle of whiskey from his bag. Raising my eyebrow as I get up from the bed and go over to him, my hand clasping around the bottle.

'You've had enough Caius' he glanced up at me, his hand still firmly around the bottle as I try to tug it from him. My eyebrow raised as he tugged at the bottle, forcing my drunken body to pull closer towards him. His blue eyes stared back into mine as our faces become within an inch of each other.

I don't know what came over me in that instant, but I crushed my lips hard against his, my hand releasing from around the bottle, at the same time he unclasped it. The bottle falling to the floor as I felt Caius' hands move instantly to my waist, pulling my body into his as our kiss deepened.

My mind went cloudy, what I was doing wasn't me. I had built such strong walls around myself, that no one had touched me in five years, not since the night I left Jacob. So as my hands moved to link into Caius hair, gripping tightly at his mousey blonde locks.

Feeling Caius hands gripping into the back of my shirt, as my hips grinded up against his hips, a soft groan escaping me as his hardening length strained against his trousers. My impending need for this complete stranger over powering the last ounce of common sense I held.

In one swift move, Caius moved us from the couch and led me down against the bed, our lips never parted as his strong muscled body hovered over mine. My hands slid from his hair and began to unbutton his shirt quickly. The alcohol in our systems taking over any part of reason, as his hands moved to undo my shirt and removed it from my shoulders.

Hooking my hands under his shirt and pushing it down over his arms, as I felt his hands link behind my back, unclasping my bra, a soft gasp escaping my lips, as he freed my breasts from their restraints. My body shifted underneath him slightly as his fingers hooked into my trousers and panties, pushing them both down quickly and with ease, as my hips raised and shimmered out of them.

Caius' hands began to roam over my naked frame, teasing my senses, as our kiss deepened into an urgency, as my hands slide down over his sides and resting on his waist for a moment, before gripping my fingers into his trousers and boxers and pushing them down.

My lips finally broke from his, as Caius' lips brushed down along the soft skin of my neck, my chest rose from the bed and brushed against his. My nipples hardening at the heighten sensations of his smooth skin against mine, sending a shock of pleasure through my body.

Tilting my head back more as Caius lips traced down my pulsating vein in my neck, my fingers already digging into his back as Caius hips shifted to line with mine. I had never surrendered myself so easily, but after the day that I had, I couldn't help but allow Caius to do as he wished.

He moved his hands to rest on waist, as his hips pressed into mine, a soft moan escaping my lips, as Caius' length pushed into my core, waves of pleasure instantly hit me, as my hips automatically raised to meet his eagerly, my fingers raked down over his back, my walls tightened around his shaft as his hips locked into mine, allowing him deeper into my core.

Soft cries of pleasure passed my lips, as Caius' trusts began to pick up pace into my centre, the tip of his cock finding my weak spot and massaging against it, causing my senses to build, as my body rocked in sync with his.

Caius' hands trailed up my sides and along my arms, as he prised my arms from around him. His hands wrapped around my wrists and pinned them above our heads, pressing his hands forcefully into the bed. My hands balled into tight fists as he held me down, increasing my own arousal, as I leaned up to crush my lips back to his.

Hooking my thighs up against Caius waist allowing him to go deeper into my centre, as my hips thrust up into his, meeting every hard and quick pace into my core. My walls tightened around his throbbing shaft, each vein pulsating against my tender walls, bringing my climax closer and closer to it's peak.

Caius tongue slid against mine with ease, as my arms began to tense up in his grip. My heart began to pound in my chest, as my body surrendered to Caius easily as his shaft continued to pound into my weak spot. My body betraying me quickly, as my stomach and thighs tense, my lips breaking from Caius, as I cried out his name in pleasure. My climax reaching and spilling my release against Caius length.

My body continued to keep it's pace with Caius' as his thrusts become harder and beat his hips to mine repeatedly, forcing me to ride out the climax that he created, as my walls clamped and tensed around his pulsating shaft.

Caius rested his forehead against mine, as I gazed up into my eyes, as the pleasurable sensations hit their highest, just as Caius moaned out my name, his body tensing and pressing down against mine. Leaning up a little and nuzzling my head into his neck, as Caius reached his own climax, spilling his release deep into my core. Our bodies continued to move against each other, as my tight walls milked his length.

Slowly Caius began to release my wrists and my arms instantly wrapped around his neck, as our bodies slowed together. His arms slipped around my body, holding me close to his, as our breathing began to steady.

Pulling back from Caius' neck, he brushed his lips along my jaw before kissing my lips once. My eyes studied his, as my hand brushed against his cheek softly. His eyes closed at my touch, but clearing his throat and shifting from over my body, Caius moved to lay beside me.

Turning my head to look at Caius, a small smile on my lips, before he pulled me into arms. My body instantly moulded into Caius side. But as a yawn escaped my lips, I closed my eyes and fell quickly into an intoxicated dreamless sleep. Which made a change from the reoccurring nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Feeling my body begin to wake from it's intoxicated sleep, my eyes opening slightly, as the light crept in through the slight gap in the curtains. Letting out a low groan as my body bolted up right quickly, my hand flying to my forehead, as the pain rushed straight to my head, my brain began to throb.

'Ugh, shit Bella' why I had moved so quickly was beyond me, I clearly had too much to drink last night and now it had turned into the mother of all hang overs. Gripping my hand into the murky white sheet and gripping it to my chest, as my hand pushed my long black locks from my face, my eyes now opening entirely, as I glanced around the room.

'What a dive' I muttered to myself, before turning my body slightly, looking back and seeing Caius, laying on his stomach, his blonde hair covering his face. Shaking my head once more, I couldn't believe what I had done last night, as all the images began flooding back.

Groaning again as I remembered the bar and the line of drinks, before realising exactly why I was here, the pang of guilt of bailing on Jacob hit me. As I released the sheet in my grasp and allowed it to fall to my waist. I needed to get out of this room and as far from Caius and Washington as I could. I knew that Jacob would be angry, I wouldn't blame him.

I had ditched my own fathers funeral and for what? To get overly drunk and then have sex with a perfect stranger. Is that what my life had now become? My head was so messed up and I was doing everything I could to block it all out.

Finally giving into the pounding in my head, I pushed the sheet from my body and slipped out of bed as quietly as I could, glancing back over at Caius now and again. My common sense and reasoning had finally began to return, as I gathered up my clothes and placed them onto the small table.

I really needed a shower, but that would wake Caius, I needed to sneak out of here without disturbing him. Neither of us wanted the awkwardness of the morning after. It was highly unlikely I was ever going to see him again and I really wanted to leave it like that.

Wincing as I moved quietly passed the bed and into the bathroom, wrinkling up my nose seeing it for the first time. This was even worse than the room. The taps were dripping and had been for a long time by the looks of the orangey-red rust marks around the plug hole. The once pale green tiles were now a brownish-green with a numerous amount of stains. I wouldn't offer this room to a rat, let alone a human being.

Shuddering as I began to rummage through Caius' night bag for aspirin, I had opted out of even washing in this place out of a sudden fear that the water would come out brown and I would need a tetanus shot.

Finally finding the orange bottle and reading the label to check it was aspirin, as I turned the white lid and tapped the rim into my hand, releasing two round white tablets. Placing both on my tongue as I quickly replaced the bottle into Caius' bag, before swallowing both the tablets without water. I did contemplate grabbing the bottle of whiskey, but mixing the aspirins with alcohol wouldn't be a good combination I managed to reason with myself.

Heading back into the bedroom quietly, glancing over to Caius quickly before grabbing my clothes from the table and pulling them on as quick and as silently as I could. My heart nearly pounding out of my chest as I heard Caius begin to move in the bed and my head snapped back into his direction, my body frozen in place, gripping the sides of my plain black shirt.

But Caius didn't wake from his alcohol fuelled sleep, as I began to quickly do up the buttons of my shirt. My heart was racing. I felt like a five year old that has just broken her mother's precious antique vase and tried to clear up the mess before she came home and found out.

Tucking locks of my hair behind my ears, as I grabbed my key fob, purse and cell from the table, as I slipped my feet into my black two inch heels and headed for the door quickly but quietly. I did wonder if I should leave my number for Caius, but as I opened the door and glanced back at him once. I decided against it.

Neither of us wanted to remember last night and it was then I heard Jacob's voice in the back of mind _'You are poison, Bella' _and my mind was made up, as I stepped out into the day light, my eyes automatically squinting. It was an overcast day, not a ray of sun in the sky, but the light of the morning still hurt my eyes, as I pulled the door shut of the motel room.

Shuddering at the thought of what happened in that room, I headed over to my car, pressing the button on my key fob that opened up my SUV and climbing instantly into the drivers seat. Chucking my coat, purse and cell onto the passengers side seat. My hands gripping around the wheel tightly as my forehead rested against it also.

My headache was subsiding now as the aspirin began to kick in and move around my intoxicated body. Clearing my mind, as the events of yesterday and last night began to sink in. I had been foolish to have gone to that bar. I should have just travelled home to Chicago.

Raising my head and looking to the clock, as it blinked seven-fifteen, I sat back and started the engine of the car, backing out of my parking space and turning back onto the winding roads heading into the centre of Seattle. The streets were clear at this time of morning as I put my foot down. I wanted to get back to Chicago by nightfall and if it meant reckless endangerment, then I was willing to take that chance.

After all, Getting pulled over by the state police for reckless driving was tame compared to what I really should be in prison for right now. As my foot pressed harder to the floor, Edward began to plague my mind expectantly. I knew my past was going to catch up with me and I would pay for what happened. But there was something about Caius that made me believe that my luck had just ran out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Leaning my head back against the rest, as my hands grip around the steering wheel. The day had now turned into night, as I continued to drive through the interstate. I wanted to get back to Chicago and I wasn't getting there as quickly as I had wanted to.

For the past twelve hours I had managed to keep my mind occupied with what I needed to do once I got back to work this week. The thoughts of Edward kept trying to sneak through, but as soon as they did, I managed to block them. But there was only so much longer I could hold them at bay and this car journey home was another sixteen hours away.

Smiling a little as I flicked on my head lights and saw a sign reading: **Welcome to Montana –** letting out a small yawn as my smile widened, I may have been over a half a day away from home, but I was at least half way there now. I did war with myself about pulling over and finding a motel, but the thought of the one I had just left was enough to keep me going.

But the problem now was I had nothing else to think about to keep me awake, the music was playing over the surround sound stereo, but I actually couldn't focus on it, as my hands gripped tighter around the wheel. Clearing my throat as I sat up and reduced my speed slightly, I could no longer stop my mind drifting to Edward.

I rarely thought about him now, but going back to Forks and doing what I did last night, just bought back all the memories that I tried to block. My eyes left the road for a moment and scanned over my bare arms. The scars were still visible, even if they had been healed for some time now. They were constant memories of what I survived, rather than anything.

I had met Edward when I came to Forks just over nine years ago, in September 2002. He was the only man I ever loved, he had every part of me from day one of seeing him in my first biology lesson. He was charming, but not in a smarmy way. Edward had always been a gentleman to me. There was never anything that he wouldn't do for me.

When we were in high school, we were happy. When my mother Renee made me go live with Charlie for my final two years, I may have grumbled and stomped my foot like an immature child. But once I saw Edward, the reasons behind me never wanting to live with Charlie vanished. Edward became my everything. I was never one for being a love sick sap and not even now was I one. But Edward had captivated me in such a way we become inseparable, for the next twenty-one months.

He had come from broken home himself. His family were more messed up than mine was, His mother and father, Carlisle and Esme adopted Edward when he was five, they couldn't have children of their own, but with that came the adoption of the twins, Rosalie and Jasper, when Edward was six. The twins were five when Esme and Carlisle adopted them. They were trouble from the outset. Edward never got on with either of them, nor did he ever want to. Luckily for him, as the twins got older, they got wrapped up in their own lives. Jasper was occupied with the love of his life Alice and Rosalie was the same with Emmett, so they left him alone.

Twins? They were beyond double trouble when it came to Edward's life. They did their best to shun him and make him feel like the black sheep of the family. For a year I witnessed it all. The way they treated him. So when we both graduated in June of 2004 and decided to set up home together in Forks. We thought, well at least I thought that maybe, just maybe we could be happy. But we weren't. Edward couldn't let what Rosalie and Jasper did to him rest, so to forget his problems, he turned to alcohol and what I thought was our happiness, slowly turned into a nightmare where there would be no survivors and in reality, no one did come out a live.

As the days drifted by after High school, Edward began drinking more and more. I still had my job working for Mike Newton's parents in their shop, so that become an escape for me. I decided to not go to college that September and stay here with Edward. The more bottles Edward would get through in a day, the more hours I began taking at work.

Jacob would check in on me from time to time and every time he would comment on how more withdrawn I had become over the weeks, but I shrugged it off. I loved Edward and he was going through a rough patch. His adopted siblings had mistreated him all his life and he began to resent Dr Cullen and Esme for it. After all, they were meant to protect him, but the twins could do no wrong in their eyes and that angered Edward.

Then one day I had come home from a night out with Jessica, at the end of July, she was one of my closet friends in high school, despite the fact Mike preferred me over her. But we still remained close and we spent the night out before she went off to college. But the moment I walked in through the door, I felt the back of Edward's hand across my face forcing me to the ground.

Tears began instantly as I looked up at Edward in shock, he was too far gone this time as I looked into his vacant eyes. My hand rubbing at my cheek as I watched his hands ball into fists.

'Where have you been?' came his angered tone as he towered above my tiny frame

'Out with Jess, I told you'

'It's gone midnight Bella'

'I'm sorry, am I meant to check in with you like you are my father, Edward?' I snapped back at him as I rose to my feet, but this angered him more, as his hands placed against me and pinned me against the wall, my head turning away from him, as his stale boozed breath breathed against me.

'From now on Bella, you do as I say, or I will make sure you never disobey me again' Edward hissed against my ear before throwing me to the ground and stalking off back to the lounge. The tears streamed down my cheeks, as I got back up and headed straight up stairs. That wasn't my Edward, I didn't know where my Edward had gone, but I needed him back.

So heading into the bedroom, I closed the door and locked it behind me. The demon of the drink had taken over Edward's body and left a monster in it's wake. That was the first time Edward had ever been abusive to me. But it wasn't the last.

Over the coming month, he began hitting me more, if the dishes weren't done, or his meals weren't on the table on time. If I was a minute late home from work. Edward took my mobile so Jacob couldn't contact me. I had become a prisoner in my own home with him. I could no longer talk to him. I constantly walked on egg shells around him.

It was no excuse, but when Edward wasn't drinking, he was the man I first fell in love with, but he preferred the drink over me and then he would into the monster that he was. There were scars covering my arms, where Edward had poured a boiling kettle of water over me, angry white scars where he pushed me into a glass table.

The torment with Edward those last three months I was with him, was never ending. But when I saw Charlie, or Renee on one of her rare visits, Edward was nothing but the charming man I had loved and each time I hoped he would stay that way.

One day though, Edward went too far. Jacob had met me from work and even though I should have said no to his requests, I found myself agreeing to go for a drink with Jacob after work. It was nearly my 19th birthday and he wanted to take me for a drink to celebrate, since I had been neglecting him as of late. It was the first time I had laughed in nearly two years. But I regretted it the moment I closed the front door when I arrived home.

Edward's fist smashed into my face and the world went black, I didn't remember anything, until I woke up two days later in hospital with broken ribs and covered in bruises. Jacob was there. I was told that Edward had disappeared and was no where to be found. I was forced to confess everything. I could no longer hide the scars from anyone. Especially Jacob.

Jacob promised that he wouldn't tell Charlie or anyone else, but that promise was made on the grounds that I never returned to Edward and I didn't. I was true to my word. A few days later I was discharged from the hospital and I went home with Jacob.

For days as I settled into La Push, I kept looking over my shoulder, expecting Edward to show, but he never did. Jasper came to visit me and explained that as far as he was concerned Edward was not welcome back to Forks. His entire family had washed their hands of him. But I felt scared of him. I knew he wasn't gone completely.

My foot now slammed on the brakes, as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I had let the memories plague me to the point I had allowed them to effect my feelings. For five years I had blocked everything out. Not letting anyone effect me in any way. I refused to be a victim. But there was something about Caius that made me hate myself again.

I had never let anyone close to me, but I had let Caius and I didn't know why, but that had just opened up all the old wounds, ones that I hoped had healed, where now being ripped opened.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, dragging myself out my own self pity, hearing horns being beeped at me as the cars sped passed the car. I realised I could be dead right now. I had stopped in the middle of the interstate heading out of Montana.

'Get a grip Bella' I whispered to myself, as I restarted the car and carried on driving. Thankfully it was now gone midnight and the roads were quiet, or I could have found myself in a casket laying next to Charlie. I had let Edward torment me for far too long, that I was willing to put my own life in danger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Holding back a yawn as I finally turned onto the street where I lived. I had been driving for forty hours straight without a rest. Why I had decided to drive from Chicago to Forks rather than fly was beyond me, it would had been the practical and more logical thing to do.

I managed to reason that if I needed to escape at any time, then by driving I could. With flights I couldn't do much until my schedule flight was arranged. Although how I didn't fall asleep at the wheel was a miracle in itself. I only had one determination and that was to get home and put the last week behind me.

To forget Charlie, to forget Jacob and Caius and most importantly to forget my haunting memories of the past. I needed to be stronger than that. I knew that I couldn't run from my past forever, but I wasn't mentally strong enough to face it at this moment.

Pulling the SUV up on the drive and shutting off the engine, I sat there for a moment, staring up at the house. I bought this house when I first got here. When Edward vanished I emptied all my savings and put down a deposit for it. Now with Charlie leaving me everything in his will, if I chose to I could pay the entire mortgage off and never have to worry about it again.

But I didn't need Charlie's money. I just needed him and as I sat in the car, I realised just how much I missed my father. But it was too late, I couldn't get back the missed phone calls, the unanswered emails. It was my fault and as much as I needed to feels his arms around me, I had to accept that it was never going to happen.

A small sigh escaped me though as I gathered up my things on the passengers seat and slipped from the car. It was a four bedroomed house. I didn't really need that many. But it was a house that I always dreamed off. To start a family in and it was the last of my dreams. It would never come true but I couldn't let this dream go so easily. Even if I did plan to live alone.

Pulling my keys from my coat pocket and pushing it into the door lock and stepping inside the house. My nose wrinkling from the smell of settling dust. I hadn't been home in around ten days, so the house had been locked up with no free flowing air. The musky smell caught in my nose, but I was far too tired to deal with it right now.

Bending down and scooping up the mail, I placed it instantly on the side table, I would deal with all of this once I got sleep. If I could sleep that was. Thinking of Edward on the drive home had completely terrified me, that I slammed the front door shut and doubled bolted it behind me. Deep down I knew that Edward would never show up anywhere. No one would see him again. But there was a little self doubt in me, that possibly, I could be wrong.

Placing my cell in the charging dock near the door, I knew that there was going to be a stream of messages from Jacob and once I had been to bed I would call him and at least apologise for not showing. I was selfish, he needed me at that wake. I had been only thinking of myself lately, that I had forgotten how close Charlie and Billy were. So Jacob needed me there to support him.

Puffing out my cheeks, as my hands raked through my hair, I needed to blank it all out now, nothing I did, said or thought about would change the decisions I had made. I couldn't change the past. So I made my way into the dining area, I would drag myself upstairs to bed shortly, but there was one thing I needed to do before I fell into bed and slept.

Grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the drinks cabinet, in the far corner of the room. I gripped my hand around the neck of the glass before exiting the room. Gulping as I headed to the stairs. My free hand slowly gliding up the white wooden banister. More to help me up the stairs than anything else.

My stomach began to tie into knots as my nerves set in. It was the longest I had been away in five years. So coming back home, made me feel guilty for leaving here. Reaching the top of the stairs, my hand gripping tighter at the bottle, as I looked down the hallway and into my bedroom. I should have just gone straight there, but I was being pulled into the other room.

So as I was stood frozen at the first door at the top of the stairs. I slowly turned my head to look at it. My eyes closing as I moved my free hand to rest on the brass door handle. Bracing myself. This was a room I tried to avoid entering if I could. But today I needed to. I was afraid if I didn't, then I would forget, I didn't want to forget him. Though with each passing day, I did forget him a little more.

Pushing open the door and holding my breath for a few seconds, as I glanced around the room, before stepping inside. Placing the bottle of whiskey down on the pale blue painted chest of drawers, I glanced around the room. Single beads of tears pricked at my eyes as I took in every feature of the room.

Gulping back my nerves once more, as I fought against the tears and lost, as they began to stain my cheeks, my hands raising quickly to wipe them, but I struggled to stop them spilling and eventually I just gave into my emotions.

'I'm sorry William... mommy's home now' my whispered hush tone came through the heartbreaking tears as I closed the door on the room silently behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Finally after what seemed like hours, I opened my eyes. The tears had long stopped now, leaving a sticky salty substance against my cheeks, as my hands rose to my face and wiping them away. My cheeks were flushed and my eyes were stinging from the lack of sleep and the amount of tears I had shed.

Pulling all my strength together I pushed from the door and forced myself to look around the room. Everything was in it's perfect place. The same places I had put them four years previous. It had become a part of my past I couldn't let rest. I believed that if I hadn't have done this room the way I did, then I would have forgotten about William. I had no good memories of him. Not a single one.

Walking slowly around the room, gulping to myself as I picked up a pale blue coloured bear and clutched it to my chest, my cheek brushing against its soft coat, as my free hand traced along the pale blue painted chest of drawers and cabinets. The walls were painted a pale blue also, with stencilled red aeroplanes with clouds scattered about. Everything in the room was blue. The way Jacob always wanted it.

Stopping near the wooden painted rocking chair and gazing at a picture that hung low on the wall. It was painted hand prints and footprints of William, he was only a few minutes old when they were done and in the same photo frame was my last scan photo of him. That was the only picture I had of my child.

Finally sitting down in the rocking chair and staring directly at the cot, my eyes never faltering from it as I allowed the memories to replay in my head. When I left Forks, Jacob spent a year begging for me to return, that we could work through it, but there wasn't just water under the bridge, the bridge was gone. So after a year, Jacob gave up on me. Like everyone else. I had even given up on myself. So he packed up everything in this room now, that was in the house in La Push and bought them here.

I didn't know what to do with them at first, it was then I decided to make up his room. William was never coming back, but I felt that if I didn't, I would lose all my memories of him all together. So keeping the bear clutched to my chest and curling myself into the rocking chair, I relived the events leading up to that tragic night.

Keeping to my word to Jacob and never returning to Edward after what he did to me, Jacob began taking care of me as I healed. The days moved by slowly. Edward had disappeared after what he did to me, so I was like a scared child. I rarely left the house and refused to be left alone, just in case Edward did come back to finish the job.

Jacob was supportive, he kept me safe and protected me the best he could and as the weeks turned into months, my feelings for Jacob developed and I fell in love with him. I had allowed myself to believe that Edward would never come back or he would have done so already by now. So I allowed myself to be with Jacob and we were happy. Very happy.

I had never been that happy before, so when I found out I was pregnant, we couldn't be more happier. Jacob couldn't do enough for me or our unborn child. His family were over the moon and I had never seen Charlie this excited about becoming a grandfather. Renee didn't take it well, claiming _'I am too young to be a grandmother' _but I had the family I needed right here.

So when my five month scan come around, Jacob was like a kid in a candy store. It was the beginning of a very hot summer, even though it was always overcast or raining in La Push, the heat was always warmer than usual. Everyone kept putting it down to me being pregnant. But the roll of my chocolate brown eyes always shut them up quickly.

When we arrived for the scan, Jacob was uncontrollable, he was bouncing and firing question at the sonographer quicker than she could answer him.

_'Is the baby okay?' 'Everything normal? 'Right amount of fingers and toes?' _I remembered laughing at him, he was excited to be a father and I knew he was going to be the perfect father. Then she finally asked the question that Jacob really wanted to hear.

'Want to know the sex of your baby Miss Swan?'

'YES' came Jacob's bellowing voice of excitement, and I couldn't help but laugh at him again as my head turned to her.

'We do, please' I managed to finally speak, as my laughing subsided.

'A boy'

With that Jacob was all but bouncing off the walls, as the sonographer handed me a picture of our son as I sat up and wiped away the clear coloured goo from my stomach and slipped from the bench. I took Jacob's hand and led him out of the room, as he took the photo from me.

'That's our son' he whispered through pure love for his son 'Name?'

'William' I whispered. I knew how much Billy meant to Jacob and after Sarah, Jacob's mother died when he was young, it was only fitting that our first born was named after his father. Jacob was once again bouncing around at the news.

So when we arrived home, Jacob was excited about the news that he wanted to go and tell his father Billy and his sisters Rachael and Rebecca and I was more than happy for him to go. They only lived five houses down from us. I was safe here alone. Granted it was the first time since the night Edward attacked me I had been left, but I knew Jacob wouldn't be gone long.

'Come with me Bells, they will want to see you too'

'Jake I will be fine here, I am going to go lay down, please'

'You sure?'

'Completely positive' placing my hand on Jacob's chest and pushing him back towards the door smiling brightly at him 'Now go'

I demanded, but I couldn't keep a straight face as his lips brushed against my cheek and Jacob left. Taking a deep breath I closed the door behind him and pulled the chain across, before taking it back off again. If I was asleep, Jacob wouldn't be able to get back in I reasoned, as I turned from the door and headed up the stairs.

But half way up I froze, hearing a low tap at the front door. My head turned quickly to look at it. Hoping it was just my imagination, as I waited for whomever it was to knock again, but it was silent. Believing I was hearing things I turned around and went to take another step. When the tap came again.

Frowning to myself, I turned around and headed back down the stairs, my hand rested on my stomach, as I did so. Taking a deep breath, it could have been anyone who had heard the news. Jacob would have been screaming it from the rooftops. I needed to stop being so scared. Edward had been gone now for eight months.

But as my hand turned the catch, I wish I hadn't and I wish that Jacob was here, because the moment the locked clicked open, the front door opened with force, smacking into my forehead. Stumbling back, my hand flew to my head and touched against the trickling blood, as my eyes then fell on him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

'Edward'

He was stood in the door way and the resounding slam of the front door forced me to back up towards the stairs. The person standing before me wasn't Edward, not the one I knew any ways as I looked to the side table beside him where my cell was. I knew I couldn't reach it.

My arms covered protectively over my stomach, I didn't care what Edward did to me. He had already beaten me to within an inch of my life eight months before, so this was going to be no different. He could do as he wish, as long as he left my unborn child alone.

But it seemed like William was his target as he moved closer, I had stumbled back against the stairs as he hovered over me, his hands pressing against the steps either side of my head, I couldn't move anywhere. I was trapped. My only hope now was Jacob coming home. Edward stank of booze, his eyes were vacant.

'Is this how you repay me Bella?' he hissed and slithered at me, my head turning away from him so I didn't have to look at him.

'Answer me when I speak to you' his tone raised as he hooked his hand around my chin and forced my head to look at him. I tried my best to hold myself together. I didn't want him to see me weak, that he had any control over me.

'I gave you two years Bella and this is what you do?' his eyes darted angrily as his grip against my chin tightened 'You shack up and get pregnant by that inbred'

'How dare you' I managed to hiss back at Edward, my hand moving to grip around his wrist 'Jacob is ten times the man you would ever be'

'What did you say?' he barked back, Edward's face came closer against mine and I should have kept my mouth shut, but I didn't. I regret it now as I smacked his hand away from my face.

'You are a drunken wife beater Edward, that is what...' and suddenly I was silenced. Edward's fist slammed into my face, causing my head to crack back against the stairs, sending me semi unconscious from the force.

His torture didn't stop there as his hand fisted into my hair and pulling me from the stairs. I screamed out Jacob's name repeatedly as Edward continued to reign down his punches against my defenceless body. It was his last attack all over again, but my arms never left my stomach. I was William's mother and I needed to protect him.

But before long, it went dark and the life began to slip from my eyes as I gave way to the darkness. It was the only way to make Edward stop. He wanted me dead and he had succeed in that notion. I could no longer feel the pain. I had failed Jacob and William and I just wished for death in that moment.

What happened during the time I blacked out and waking up in the hospital I don't know and I didn't wish to know either. I never questioned Jacob about it. Not even to this day. But when my eyes did open, Jacob was there, like he had been the last time and for the first time, I felt nothing but hatred for him.

He promised to protect me and he never did, he wasn't there when I needed him the most. That may have been selfish of me to think, but it was how I felt. So as I led there, staring into Jacob's blood shot eyes, I knew instantly.

'William?' I whispered, but I knew the answer, I knew it, I didn't need anyone to confirm it as the tears pricked my eyes and I turned my head away from Jacob. Unable to even look at him. I didn't want the reality to set in.

But a few days later when I was released from hospital, covered in bruises, cuts and broken ribs, I forced Jacob to tell me about William. It came down to the decision to save my life, or lose us both and Jacob made the decision to save me. I had to hide my disgust at his decision. I wanted to be dead just like my baby was.

William arrived stillborn, Edward had beaten me so badly, that my placenta had ruptured, cutting off Williams life support from me and causing him to suffocate inside of me. He didn't stand a chance of surviving after that. Before I left the hospital though I was taken to the chapel of rest where his tiny body was. He was only 24 weeks old when inside of me, he was not much bigger than my hand. But he was perfect, in every way.

That was when I was handed the feet and hand print photo, they were his, my only memory. His life was taken from him before it had even begun. Jacob took me home, he tried to do what he could for me and I wouldn't let him. He planned the funeral, everything, all by himself. The funeral was to take place exactly one week from the day that William died.

I had heard from Jasper that Edward had disappeared again. The police were once again onto him. But he had vanished. But I didn't care. Edward for the second time had stolen my life from me and this time. I had no life to salvage. I resented Jacob, to the point I couldn't bear for him to come near me. In the days leading up to William's funeral, I began to resent everyone, including myself and most of all Edward.

Hearing a clap of thunder sound outside, I snapped from my dark memories and glanced around the now darkened room. I had been trapped in my thoughts for hours. My cheeks were stained with tears again as I leaned down from the rocking chair and picked up the blue teddy bear I must have dropped while I relived that night in my mind, before settling back again. The room was dark and the rain hammered down outside.

But I couldn't stop my mind from going to the night before Williams funeral and Edward's final act come to a head. I had refused to remain his prisoner and if I was going down. I was taking Edward with me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Sniffing once, as I wiped the tears with the back of my hand and getting up from the rocking chair. I made my way over to the cot and placed the bear into it, smiling softly to myself. Anyone would think I was crazy and would find this weird. But it was the only way I could make sure I remembered him. No one else matter but William.

Turning from the cot and heading to the door, moving through the darkness, as my hand tapped against the chest of drawers seeking out the bottle of whiskey. My hand clutched around it as I opened the door and looked back only once before slipping out of the room.

Closing the door behind me, I had gotten to the stage where I was no longer tired. I was mentally and emotionally drained, but my body now refused to let me rest. So heading down stairs I went into the dining room, flicking on the light as I head over to the corner and grabbing a tumbler from the drinks cabinet and sitting down at the table, I unscrewed the lid of the glass bottle and poured myself a large whiskey.

Leaning back in my chair and picking up the tumbler, swirling my wrist slightly as the liquid moved around in the glass. I needed to block out what I had allowed myself to remember earlier, Placing the glass to my lips, then pausing for a moment as I heard my cell sound from the hallway. Groaning softly as I knocked back the whiskey and placing the tumbler onto the dining room table, before getting up and heading to the front door.

Flicking on the lights on the way, as I picked up my now fully charged cell from the dock and sighed to myself as I looked at the screen. There were twenty text messages and thirty missed calls flashing on my screen. I knew they were all from Jacob. Not many people other than work knew this number and everyone at the office knew not to disturb me.

So turning and heading back into the dining room and grabbing the bottle of whiskey, I poured myself another drink, I began to go through the list of text messages, muttering to myself as I went through them all.

'Jacob, Jacob... Jacob again' picking up my glass and taking a sip of the whiskey, as I continued to go down the list, it was just an endless stream of Jacob's name. But suddenly my hand froze. A number I didn't know was staring back at me.

Frowning to myself as I shifted in my seat, it was odd. I never gave my number to anyone that I didn't make sure I got their number also. So as I waited for a moment, I began to seek my mind for who it could be. The only person to come to mind was Caius. But I hadn't given him my number. My phone had long gone flat by the time I started to talk to him.

'Just open it dumbass' I muttered to myself. Though my gut instinct was telling me to just delete it and not find out what it said, but being the curious person I was, I had to open the message and I instantly regretted it.

_'I know Bella, what you did, did returning to Forks bring back the memories? How's William? Jacob... or how about EDWARD! do you still have the gun?'_

My hand gripped around my phone as I continued to read the text over and over again. I wanted to put it down to being a practical joke, but the thing was, I wasn't laughing. Only Jacob knew about the gun, he wouldn't purposely get another phone to send that message. It then dawned on me. Had someone found the gun and letters from Jacob and now was trying to black mail me?

Charlie had left me a large sum of money in his will, along with his pension and of course the house in Forks. But who would want to blackmail me? As far as I was concerned they could have the money, every last penny. I didn't need it. Someone was trying to scare me and it was working. I was now petrified, but first I had to see if the items were still here.

Dropping my phone quickly on the table and getting up, panic ran through me. Only Jacob knew about why I really left Forks, and the fact the gun was mentioned caused the rush of panic to get harder as I ran from the dining room and up the stairs, trying to not be my old clumsy self as I did so.

Bursting into William's room. Only Jacob knew, he wouldn't have told anyone? Confided in anyone? Would he? Shaking my head, my thoughts were craxy, he wouldn't betray me. He was as deep in this mess as I was. To betray me, he was betraying himself and William. Despite what he thought of me. He wouldn't do anything to taint Williams memory.

Turning on the light in William's room, and rushing to his cot, frantically I pulled the bears from the inside and pulled away the pale blue and white sheets and dropping them to the floor as I turned over the cot mattress. Picking quickly at the white cotton that I had used to stitch the mattress up four years ago.

Finally as the cotton came away easily and putting my hand inside of the mattress, my hand grabbed at the long metal object, clasping it tightly and pulling it free from the restrictions of the soft foam and holding Charlie's blood stained Colt 45 in my hand.

My hand wrapped around the handle. His once crimson blood had turned into a deep purplish red and the enzymes in the blood had began to rust at the solid metal of the gun. Gripping it tightly in my hand as my other hand wrapped around the wooden bar structure of the cot .Closing my eyes tightly in anguish and relief, I sank to my knees.

The memories of that night come flooding back, who ever had found out about what happened that night, held my future in their hands and if they really knew what happened. My luck had finally come to it's end.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Sitting on the floor of Williams room, my hand clutching around the gun, as my mind wandered back to the night that changed my life forever. It had been the night before William's funeral. I was sat alone in the kitchen of the house Jacob and I shared. Neither of us could look at each other let alone have a civil conversation that didn't result in me wanting to throw something at him. So we just sat in silence. In the last week we had become prisoners in our own minds and grief.

It was peaceful, but not for long, the sound of my phone filled the kitchen as a text message came through to my phone, once I opened it my blood began to boil. It was from Edward. I was beyond angry as I read the message over and over, he had the nerve to try and contact me knowing full well what he had done to me.

_'Bella, I need to see you, In the woods, please, on the Forks/La Push line, Please. E x'_

Something in me snapped in that moment as I launched my phone at the wall. It shattered instantly and it caused Jacob to come running into the kitchen.

'Bella? Everything okay?' he was genuinely concerned for me, as my eyes kept on the wall, re-reading that text message in my head over and over again, before turning and heading into the hallway, ignoring Jacob completely as I grabbed my coat from the peg and shrugged it on. I felt Jacob's hand on my arm and I turned my head to glare at him. His sad eyes studied mine, but all I could think about was my built up anger and my need to hurt Edward.

'Bella, please, where are you going? It's a thunderstorm out, please'

'I am going out Jacob and don't you dare follow me'

'Follow you? Why would I follow you? Bella, please, what's going on?'

'It's best you don't know' I had snapped at him, as I opened the drawer to the side table near the front door and pulled out the gun Charlie had given me the day after Edward first attacked me. The one I should have pulled out a week ago when Edward came barging in here and killed my child.

'Bella, give me the gun?' Jacob's hand reached out for it 'Please, tell me what is going on'

In anger I pulled the gun on Jacob, aiming it at his chest and he stepped back in fear. The light in my eyes and my mind had gone out. Common sense and reason no longer existed. Edward was going to get what was coming to him and so would Jacob if he stood in my way.

'Bella... Bella please' he pleaded with me, but there was no point.

'Don't follow me Jacob' I hissed as I kept the gun pointed at him and back myself to the front door and opened it. He didn't need to see this. I had already lost my life the night William died, so whatever happened to me after that night, I didn't care.

Stepping outside and slamming the door shut, I shoved the gun into my coat pocket and headed in the back yard that led into the woodlands. I did this walk a lot growing up, so knew where I was going, even in the dark. The rain was hammering down against me, soaking my coat and clothes instantly, but I didn't care. My only focus was Edward.

As I got closer to the divide, the anger built up in me more. The trees were sheltering me from the thunderstorm, so I was able to hold my head up. My brown locks matted to the back of my neck and cheeks as I scanned the woodland area. My fists began to ball into fists as I managed to snap.

'**Edward – **Show yourself' my voice echoed through the woods, he had to be close. He wouldn't send the message if he never planned to show up. Taunting me wasn't his style. He liked to beat me. Finally hearing a snap of a branch behind me and turning around I saw him.

Edward stood before me, my Edward. He was smartly dressed and cleaned up. He looked like the Edward I had fallen in love with all those years ago, but my defences were up as I took a step back from him.

'Bella' his tone was soft, almost pleading 'I am sorry, I know no matter what I say could make up for what I've done'

'What you have _**done? **_Do you even know the_** meaning **_of the word_** Edward**_' I couldn't even be calm. He may have tried cleaning himself up in the past six days, but that would never bring my son back.

'I can't apologise enough Bella, I'm sorry, I lost control, I had lost you, to him, I need you Bella' my eyes just glared back into his as he took a small step closer

'Bella, please, I want you back, I need you' he moved closer again and I was finding myself being sucked back into his charms. I loved him, this Edward I had never stopped loving. It was his inner monster that I loathed more than anything and I felt my stance softening.

'Me, you and your baby Bella, we can be happy, we don't need Jacob' and with that I snapped. He honestly thought that I was still pregnant after the beating he gave me and I pulled out the gun and pointed it directly at his chest. Edward rose his hands in defence.

Everyone knew that Charlie had trained me well in armed combat, I knew how to use a gun and to be a crack shot at it too, so Edward knew I was serious when he had the gun pointed at his heart.

'Bella, don't be stupid, think of your unborn child'

'Think of my unborn child? Are you kidding me Edward?' surprisingly my hand stayed steady as I held the gun up to Edward, gritting my teeth, screaming louder at him 'You. Killed. My. Baby'

The shock waves that spread across Edward's face were genuine, but my anger towards him, made me see passed all this and only see the monster before me. The one who stole my life and I had allowed him to for so long.

'You will never hurt me or anyone else again'

'Bella, please, think about what you are doing'

My finger pushed off the safety catch as my finger wrapped around the trigger. But before I knew it, Edward had his arms around me, trying to wrestle the gun from my grip, but I refused to give the gun up.

Edward had managed to wrestle my tiny frame to the ground, but the amount of anger and adrenaline running through me at that moment. Helped me over power him on more than one occasion during our brawl in the dirt. But then out of no where, the once silent woods was broken by the sound of a gun shot. My finger had pressed down on the trigger and set the chain of events in motion.

He was led on top of me, Edward's eyes were wide as they looked back into mine.

'Bella' Edward whispered to me softly.

'Edward?' I had hoped in this instance the bullet had been lodged, Edward smiled down over me, making me believe that he wasn't hurt.

'I love you Bella' his final whispers came. I began to feel a wet substance against my hands, once of us had been injured and I was unsure which of us it was, until a few moments later, I watched the light begin to drain from Edward's eye.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

'BELLA'

I heard my name being shouted repeatedly, but I was stuck under Edward's lifeless body. My own clothes soaked through from his blood. Just as I was about to answer the calls, Edward was pulled from me and I bolted up right, seeing Jacob was knelt beside me over Edward's body

'Bella what have you done?'

But I sat there stunned, looking down at my blood soaked hands and clothes. My head finally turned to Jacob, who had a jumper pressed against Edward's stomach, but it was no use. He was already dead. I began screaming loudly as the reality of what I did sunk in and seeing Edward led there.

Jacob's hand quickly moved to cover my mouth, to muffle my screams. His forehead rested against my temple as he whispered close to my ear

'Bella, take the gun, go back to the house and wait for me'

'Wha... wha...' I stammered turning my head slightly to look at Jacob

'Just listen to me Bella, I am going to make this all go away'

Jacob stood and helped me up. Edward's blood was already drying on my hands as I nodded unsteady at Jacob. Taking the gun from his hand I stumbled home. I didn't know at the time what Jacob was going to be doing.

But I made it home, I walked and acted a lot calmer than maybe I should have. Walking into the house and placing the gun on the side table. I walked like a zombie up the stairs and into the bathroom. My clothes were covered in Edward's blood. Sp stripping quickly I climbed into the shower. The water came out cold, but I was too numb to feel it. Reality began to sink in now of what I had done.

I picked up the sponge and began rubbing it against my skin frantically, the tears began to stream down my cheeks as Edward's blood ran down my body, spiralling in the base of the shower before exiting into the plug hole. But even though the blood was no longer on me, I continued to scrub at my skin until it was red raw and painful.

I could still feel Edward's body on me, his last words kept going around in my head. I didn't kill a monster that night, I had killed the love of my life. My Edward and in his final moments he still told me he loved me.

Hearing Jacob arrived back home, I stepped from the shower the moment he entered the bathroom, covered completely in mud. I didn't need to ask him about what he had done. I knew. Nodding my head once at Jacob I went into the bedroom to get changed for the night. Every movement I made was robotic, I wasn't me. My mind had become vacant.

The following day was William's burial and I never gave Edward a single thought. As far as everyone was concerned he had disappeared, he had been missing a week, last time he was missing for eight months and after what he did to me, twice. No one cared where he was.

So as Jacob and I stood at the graveside of William as his tiny body was committed to the ground. Everyone tried to offer their sympathies. Jacob was the voice of us both. I just wanted to scream at everyone every time they came near me.

Once we arrived home that night, I decided it was time to leave, there was nothing holding me there anymore and so wrapping the gun up in a cloth and shoving it into a suitcase. I left my life behind and headed to Chicago.

I don't know why I picked Chicago, I didn't know anyone there, nor was there anything that drew me. I just got in my car that night and drove. I stopped at a bank in Seattle and withdrew every last cent of my saving and just kept driving. It was really that simple. Knowing that Edward was buried close to La Push and Forks, I would never be free of him.

In some ways, it bought me a little comfort that I saw the real Edward one final time. But I don't regret killing him. He killed my son, he deserved what he got. But I didn't love Jacob. No matter how hard I tried to kid myself. I just didn't love him and what we had both done together, just sealed our own fate.

Finally I managed to pull myself from the darkness and looked down at the gun in my hand before glancing around William's room. Slowly getting up and pushing the gun back into the mattress. I decided I would clear the room up tomorrow. The trips down memory lane had exhausted me and sleep had finally decided to capture me. The last five years had caught up with me finally. The message still played over and over in my mind as I stepped over the sprawled bedsheets and teddies and left William's room.

'Night William' I whispered as I closed the door on the room and headed down the hallway to my room. Racking through my brains I tried to think who could have seen what happened and why it took them so long to contact me. Or had they been waiting for me to return to Forks, knowing I was trapped if I were there.

After all while in Chicago, I wasn't in the centre of my own crime. I was detached from it all. Emotionally and mentally. But I still couldn't pin point who it could be. Jacob was in this up to his neck, just like I was. Jasper had stayed in contact with me, especially after his marriage to Alice broke down, but I never told him about Edward. He is still waiting for him to show his face.

But Caius kept coming to mind. He was in the right place, at the right time. But my phone had died and it was never out of my sight, he wouldn't have managed to get my number. Groaning as I raked my fingers through my hair, I had to stop tormenting myself over this until I had a chance to talk to Jacob.

I know he was going to be angry with me and I was unsure if he would be co-operative with me when I called. Unless he gave me the silent treatment, like I had been doing with him since the service. There was no way I was returning to Forks, so I needed this sorted as soon as I could.

Entering my own room and just collapsing onto the bed, I let out a yawn. I would hopefully be able to think straight in the morning. Calling Jacob was the first thing on the agenda. I needed to know if he had spoken to anyone, anyone at all about what happened that night five years ago. The night that I killed Edward and Jacob buried the body.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Waking with a start, as my body bolted up right in bed, my hands tightening around the white bedsheets. Beads of sweat forming at the back of my neck, soaking and matting my black locks. My heart pounding in my chest. I don't know what woke me with such a fright, I couldn't remember dreaming of anything. Not even the repeated nightmares that usually had plagued my sleep.

Glancing around the room as my heart rate began to steady, my eyes catching the clock that rested on the bedside chest beside the bed. Shaking my head as the green glow lights read, seven-thirty. I was relieved to have had a good night sleep, but whatever had startled me, had caused my body to tense and feel stiff.

Releasing the bedsheets from my grasp and laying back against the bed, I draped my arm over my eyes for a long moment, trying to clear my mind and make sense of everything. As the clouds of my thoughts parted, I remembered that text message that was sent last night and had caused me to remember and relive that night five years ago.

Groaning loudly as I sat back up slowly and slipped out of bed. Before I did anything else I needed to call Jacob. There were many things I needed to say to him and hoped he would listen. I knew that he was going to be angry, but we had history, a dark and sinister one that neither of us could run from.

Moving along the hallway towards the stairs, I glanced at William's door before walking straight passed it. I knew I would have to go in there at some point today, the mess I had made in my haste last night was still covering over the floor, tainting his once perfect room.

Taking a deep breath as I walked down the stairs and into the dining room, my phone still on the table next to the half drunk tumbler of whiskey and the still opened bottle. Just the way I had left it the previous night. I don't know why, but I half expected for it to have been put back. Someone was obviously watching my every movements.

Slipping back into my usual chair and picking my phone up, I swiped my finger over the screen, as it lit up, there were no more phone calls or text messages, Jacob must have given up trying to contact me. Deep down I felt hurt that he had given up. But I had bought it on myself.

Hitting the contact button and bringing up Jacob's name, the message from the number I didn't know repeating on my mind, as my finger hovered over Jacob's number. Hesitating on whether or not this was a good idea. Taking in a deep breath once more, my cheeks puffing out, I tapped my thumb on his number, I needed to know.

Watching the screen changed to '_Dialling Jacob_' I lifted the phone to my ear and waited. Listening to the phone ring, as I waited for him to answer. My free hand began to drum nervously against the varnished oak wood table. Eventually the ringing stopped and instead of an answer phone it just went dead.

But I was not adverse to giving up, as I pulled the phone from my ear and redialled. Shaking my head as I once again waited. If Jacob was trying to punish me, it was working. I was worried and I wouldn't give up until I had gotten to the bottom of it.

Then unexpectedly the ringing stopped and I heard Jacob's groggy voice come down the phone at me.

'Someone better be dead of dying for you to be calling me at this hour'

'Jacob?' I had to hold back a smile at the way he answered the phone.

'Bella?' his voice was startled as I heard him clear his throat.

'Yeah, it's me'

'What do you want?' his voice went cold and very quickly, it had startled me some what, but what else did I honestly expect.

'Please Jacob, hear me out, then you can hang up all you want'

'Then get on with it, so I can go back to sleep'

'Right, well, I'm sorry Jake, I know that will never make up for what I did, but you have to understand' my voice was pleading to him, I never begged anyone, but I needed for him to listen 'I couldn't face it, or anyone Jake, it was hard for me'

'Hard for y...' I cut him off quickly

'**Yes... **hard for me Jacob, Charlie was my father, you know why I left Forks, I couldn't face anyone, it's still too raw, I thought you of all people would understand'

'What's there to understand? You are selfish Bella, always have been, you don't care about me, or Charlie and most of all...' I cut him off once more, I knew what was coming and he was doing it to cut me deep inside.

'Don't you dare'

'…. William'

'You cunt' I all but screamed back at him 'you motherfucking cunt, you did not just fucking go there, how fucking dare you_ Jacob _there is not a day where I don't think of him' I was now fighting back the tears, my body was shaking with anger and grief that Jacob had the nerve to say that. I know he was hurting and he wanted me to hurt as well, but that was low, lower than he had ever sunk to.

'You deserve it Bella, now good bye' his tone was harsh and unfeeling, he didn't even regret his own words. Pulling myself back together quickly, I still needed to ask him about the text, that was the main reason I had called.

'Jacob wait...' I begged slightly

'What?' he snapped back at me.

'Did you tell anyone about Edward? That night?' biting at my bottom lip, something I hadn't done in years, but I was nervous and still upset

'What? Fuck off Bella'

'Jacob I am serious... I got a text, someone knows'

'Well I didn't tell them, why would I tell anyone about what YOU did? I wouldn't do that to the memory of MY son, getting his mother sentenced' his tone never softened once, I could hear the vicious venom in his tone.

'Stop it Jacob, someone knows, this is serious' I shouted back at him, as my hand on the table balled into a fist.

'You are poison, Bella, fuck off and don't call here again...' Jacob paused for a long moment, as I was about to respond, he shot back 'You are dead to me Bella'

But before I could respond he hung up, that was it. Sitting there in a stunned silence I didn't know what to do with myself. His words were convincing. Jacob hadn't said a word to anyone. So there was only Caius? That stranger who had tried to befriend me. Had he maybe been following me? Knew that I would ditch on my own fathers wake.

Shaking my head, these thoughts were silly. Caius was just a stranger. He wasn't even from around these parts. So pulling my phone from my ear, I tried to re-dial Jacob's number. I know that I had neglected him for years. But I knew deep down Jacob was always there for me. So to think he wasn't there anymore, was cutting me even deeper than his words did.

'_The number you are calling is unavailable at this time, please hang up and try again' _came the woman's pre-recorded voice over and over again. Jacob had turned his phone off. He was serious about what he had said.

Placing my phone on the table. My hand trembling as the tears began to prick my eyes once more, I reached for the whiskey bottle on the table and poured the brownish-orange liquid into the tumbler. Picking up the glass and knocking it back in one gulp, I began to try and solve my problems with this bottle

I had now lost everything and I was still none the wiser at who the person behind the text message was and that scared me more than anything.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

The next week went by in a blur, I had nearly been off work for my full three weeks, but I was already itching to get back. I had tried numerous times to call Jacob, but it would just continue to ring off, he was avoiding me. That text message was scaring me, I hadn't heard anything else since that one message, but knowing that I had only received the one and there was no way it could have been sent to the wrong number, was what scared the fear of world into me.

I had tried calling the number, but it didn't even ring or click onto an answer phone. So that was telling me that this person didn't want to be traced. I would get to the bottom of the threats. They may have scared the wits out of me, but I wasn't going to let them see it, whomever it was.

Tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, as I rummaged through my bag for my lip gloss. I wasn't due back at work until after the weekend, but looking at these four walls were beginning to drive me crazy. Being left to deal with my own mind was never a good thing. So I decided to head back to work.

Applying my lip gloss quickly and throwing it back into my bag, followed by my cell and purse. Doing up the zip, I grabbed my key fob and headed out of the front door. Taking a deep breath and taking in the first bit of fresh air since returning back here, I headed over to my SUV and climbed in.

The last thing I was going to think about today was Jacob and that text message. I knew that the work would be piling up on my desk and Marcus would be glad to have me back. Since his personal assistant quit a few months back. He had somewhat made me his PA on top of my own job.

Marcus was known for his torrid affairs around the office. He liked them tall, blonde and busty. Thankfully for me, I was none of those things. But when his personal assistance realised that he got bored with them easily, they didn't stick around long after that.

He was in his late forties, although he looked older. I didn't know what the bimbo's saw in him personally, but then, he owned a multi-million dollar editing company. Every billboard, poster, flyer that scattered the whole of the northern states were published and distributed by this company. What Marcus lacked in looks, he made up for in money.

Though word around the office was he was dynamite in bed, but I found that hard to believe. Laughing at my own thoughts, as I started the engine and backed from the drive. The thought that he could even get it up without the aid of Viagra help was somewhat amusing to me.

However I wasn't going to complain. I was his company editor. Every idea went through me for approval before it even graced his desk. Basically I did all the hard work and he only had to nod or throw it in the bin. But over the last five years he had come to trust me and when he had a mild heart attack three springs ago, he revised his Will.

He left all his money and all his properties, excluding the company to be held in trust for someone called Dylan Lawson, and it would be released to Dylan upon his twenty-first birthday. I didn't ask Marcus questions, but from what I could gather from the Will, Dylan was only a little under a year old now.

The company however was to be signed over to me, upon Marcus' death, he was giving me full 100% control of the business. I did protest at first. The man believed he was on his death bed three years ago and saying that he had no other family and saw me as a daughter since I had done so much for him, I kept my mouth shut.

Shaking my head, as I drove closer towards the office. I had a lot to thank Marcus for. Company policy was a week off for compassionate leave and he had signed me off for a month. But then. In the five years I have been there, I think everyone in the entire building had been replaced at one point or another, though I tried not to think about Marcus' reasoning for anything.

Frowning as I pulled up at the five story office building, seeing the barrier up and the car park completely empty. Daniel, the car park security man, wasn't in his usual booth either. I began to feel slightly concerned at the lack of cars in the car park as I drove in and took my usual spot in front of the doors.

Grabbing my bag and slipping out of the SUV, I glanced instantly up at the building. Random scattered lights were on, but not as many as there should have been. Even if it was eight in the morning, this place was slightly busier than this.

Feeling concerned as I walked to the entranced and pushed open the glass door and stepped into the lobby. Glancing over the receptionist desk. Even Lucy was missing from her post. She may have been one of the ditzy blondes Marcus had a fling with, but she was never late.

Heading over to the lifts and pressing the button, it opened immediately as I stepped inside. Feeling like I was in some sort of twilight zone, as I hit the button for the top floor. The doors were unlocked, so someone had to be around, but I still felt worried that something wasn't right.

Hearing the ping of the lift as the doors opened, I dragged myself from my thoughts and stepped out cautiously. Had something happened to Marcus? He wasn't in the best of health when I left. Chewing on my bottom lip as I moved slowly through the corridor. Each booth was empty and not a single soul in sight. Finally as I reached my office, my hand moving to rest on the handle, my body froze at the door.

My head tilted slightly as I looked to Marcus' office, which was next door to mine, hearing tapping onto a key board. I moved from my door and to Marcus' as I placed my hand on the handle of his office door and slowly prised it open. Nearly jumping out of my skin seeing Marcus sat there busy on his laptop.

'What are you doing here Swan?' Came his husky voice. He never once looked up from his laptop as I hovered in the door way.

'I... well... Where is everyone?' I managed to choke out as I continued to watch him. After a long silence, Marcus moved his hands to wrap around the lid of his laptop and pushed down the lid, before removing his glasses and looking at me slightly amused.

'You are meant to be on leave Swan, so I go back to my original enquiry'

'I... Sorry Mr Brown, I... I needed to get back to work, I was going crazy at home' I nodded my head firmly at him, as my hand clutched my bag tightly in my hand, trying to sound convincing and unemotional.

'Very well' Marcus nodded before getting up from his seat and moving around the desk 'I'm parched, coffee?' his eyebrow raised still amused, as I stared at him completely lost and confused to what was going on. I could only shake my head as he moved passed me and into the hall. Turning around quickly to look at him.

'Marcus?'

'Yes Bella?' Marcus turned back to look at me, smirking wider, I could clearly see he was holding back the urge to laugh

'Where is everyone?'

'It's a public bank holiday today Bella' he mused 'you are the only loser, other than myself who cares to work when they don't have to'

My eyes widened at him as I went through my mind to figure out the date 'Shit' I muttered quietly to myself as I glanced at the ground before looking back to him.

'Oh'

'Coffee?'

'No... erm... No thank you, I will...' He then cut me off

'…. you will go home Miss Swan' Marcus turned away from me and headed down the corridor towards the coffee machines. I couldn't help but frown at him. There was a reason I had come here today. I had a bad feeling about it as well and usually my gut instincts were right.

Deciding I would stick around for a while, until this bad moment in my mind passed, I waited for Marcus' to disappear around the corner before heading into my own office and wishing instantly I hadn't. Seeing the large piles of brown folders stacking high on my desk, I just wanted to crawl back into my pit at home and pretend today didn't happen.

Staying close to the door as I placed my bag on the spare seat in the corner, before peaking my head back out the office, shouting down the corridor.

'Coffee... Large... Lots of sugar'

Smiling but unamused at the amount of paper work, I closed the door of the office behind me and decided to settle in for the morning. Hopefully I could escape by lunchtime.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Pressing the small button to the table lap on, my eyes squinting as the bright light from the bulb filled the room. An un-audioable groan escaping me as I realised that my few hours of work before lunch had turned into a thirteen hour day.

Pinching the bridge of my nose as I place my pen on the desk and sat back, my eyes squeezing shut as I try to fight the tiredness kicking in. I was nearly finished with the stack of work and they were all nearly ready for Marcus to go over Monday morning.

'Marcus' I spoke a little too loudly as I released the arch of my nose and stood up. I had been here for over a half a day and I hadn't seen him since he bought me my first coffee this morning. So grabbing my mug and standing up. Smoothing down my now slightly crinkled black blouse, I moved around the desk and headed for the door.

Slipping out into the hallway, all the lights were still out. Looking up and down the hallway, it was making me feel a little uneasy. The hallways were silent, dark. I wasn't easily scared, but since that text message, I had been on edge and I was suspecting everyone. Until I got to the bottom of who was behind it, I wasn't going to trust anyone.

Moving down the corridor towards the coffee machines, I all but dropped my mug as my body froze to the spot, hearing a glass being broken in Marcus' office. Spinning around and holding my breath as I listened carefully. It was eerily silent for a few minutes and I put it down to my imagination.

'Get a grip Bella' I muttered to myself irritatedly, I hated myself for being so far on the edge that everything was beginning to make me seem like a wuss who could no longer contain herself. Shrugging my shoulders I went to turn around and carry on, but I heard it again and this time I was sure of what I had heard.

Edging back slowly to Marcus' office, frowning to myself as my hand hovered over the handle. I began to hear yelling from inside of the door. I couldn't make out what was being said, but I knew that Marcus was in danger and I should have ran back to my office and called the police. But I didn't.

I went back to being my stupid fearless self, believing I could handle anything, as my hand slammed down on the handle of the door and flung it open. My body tensed up quickly and my hand released from around the mug as it went crashing to the floor. I was finding myself staring down the barrel of a gun.

My hands flew up in defence as I tried to take a step back, but my feet wouldn't budge. Gulping as I realised that this is how Edward and Jacob must have felt when I held a gun up at them some time ago. My stomach began to knot up and I had to contain myself from crying from the pain of it. I was soon shook from my terror though

'Bella?' came the voice angrily, I turned my gaze to a blooded Marcus at his chair. His eyes were swollen shut and bloodied purple, his face was grazed up, with trickles of flowing blood coming from his nose and mouth. He had been badly beaten, but it was not him who spoke my name.

Glancing around the office quickly, seeing broken glass, paper thrown everywhere, furniture overturned, I wondered for a slight second how I had missed all this considering my office was right next door.

Turning my head back to the gunman, he was clothed all in black, he had a black hooded jacket on and it was covering his face. But from the voice I knew instantly who it was, as my own hand smacked at his gloved one holding the gun and he instantly lowered it.

'What the hell have you done?' speaking slightly shocked as I snorted at the gunman, before moving over to Marcus and kneeling beside him 'It's okay Marcus, we will get you some help' I placed my hand over his when my attention was stolen.

'No you won't'

'Wanna a bet on that one?'

'Move away from him Bella' the gunman's hand raised again pointing the gun at Marcus, motioning his other hand slightly 'Move'

Standing up from my position and standing in between Marcus and the gun that was now pointed at me. The gunman's hand never weaved. He was completely at ease at what he was doing. But the thing was, I knew what it was like to be so angry that you could kill someone. Although the truth of the matter was, no matter how good it made you feel at the time. The nightmare of it would haunt you for a life time.

'You want to shoot him, then you have to go through me first' and with that the gunman pushed down his hood and glared at me. His piercing deep blue eyes bored evilly back into mine, but I refused to move, not even an inch, as he took a step closer to me and lowered the gun.

But before I could contain myself, my hand clenched into a fist, pulled back and cracked him square into the jaw, the sound the force of my punch made echoed the room. But I didn't care, I needed to get Marcus to a hospital. The need to protect him from the gunman had over powered me, as his hand raised to his cheek before looking back at me.

'Geez, Fuck and Christ woman' he glanced at me with a slight smirk on his lips 'Do you always man handle to get your own way?'

'When it makes foolish men, not do foolish things, why did you like it?' I don't know why but my smirk matched his. His blue eyes harden slightly as he straightened himself up.

'Actually Princess... As a matter of fact... I did'

My stance never budged though, but the gunman continued on.

'Now are you going to move?'

'Not until you give me one good reason why I should?'

'Because that son of a bitch you are protecting is my brother Princess' he motioned the gun to the bloodied Marcus behind me 'And he is the one that fucked my wife'

My eyes widened at his words as I glanced down at Marcus. He had lied to me. He had said he had no family, none whatsoever. But here stood before was his own brother. So as the rage now swarmed through me, this time aimed at Marcus I stood a side and allowed him to aim the gun at Marcus once more.

'Go on then, I bet you don't have the bollocks to play with the big boys' my arms folded across my chest, calling his untimely bluff. But no sooner than the words were out of my mouth.

_**BANG**_

**Let me know what you think... please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

All I could do was blink. I never took my eyes off of Marcus, as his deep maroon blood began oozing from his chest. My own mind had gone cloudy as my eyes widened more. There was blood everywhere now. Caius had shot Marcus at such a close range that I was covered in the after spray.

Finally turning my head towards Caius. Every movement I made was now robotic in every way. I wasn't thinking clearly, actually I wasn't thinking at all. This was different from what I did to Edward, somehow. But Caius was stood there, in horror of his actions, he still clutched the gun tightly in his left hand.

'Caius?' I managed to croak out in a bare whisper, but he didn't hear me. I needed to snap myself out of this and help him. Clearing my throat and shifting towards Caius, my hand wrapped around his left hand and slowly prised the gun from his grasp.

He didn't budge, as I followed his eye line. There was no need to check if Marcus' was still alive. The blood that had been pouring from the wound in his chest had now stopped. His eyes were so swollen from the obvious beating Caius must have given him before I arrived, that I was thankful I didn't have to watch the life drain from them.

Moving passed Caius and going to the drinks bar in the corner, I picked up the cloth and began wiping down the bottle of whiskey that was opened. Caius was wearing gloves so I didn't need to worry about his finger prints being here, as I wrapped the gun in the cloth and moved back to the desk.

Picking up both tumblers a quarter full of whiskey and throwing the liquid into the plant pot in the corner of Marcus' desk, I went over to the door of the office. Glancing back only once at Caius, who hadn't moved a muscle, I bent down and picked up all evidence of the smashed mug before exiting the office.

I knew that no one would be in the office until Monday and so Marcus wouldn't be discovered until then. So going into my office and picking my bag up off the floor and hastily chucking the broken mug, cloth, glass tumblers and blood stained gun inside and chucking the bag straps onto my shoulder.

Panic now began to set in now, I was now a conspiracy to a murder and there was no Jacob to help me clear up the pieces to this one, so turning around too quickly and nearly bumping into Caius as he hovered in the doorway

'Fuck, Caius, move your motherfucking ass' I was already on edge now with what I had just witnessed and I needed to get Caius out of here. I don't know why I felt the need to protect him. Well actually I did. Edward was the reason. I knew what it was like to kill in the heat of the moment and Caius needed to be away from the situation to think clearly.

Caius moved from the door way and gestured with his hand down the hall. Shaking my head at him as I dodged passed him and headed down the corridor. Thankfully Caius had closed the door on Marcus' office as I skimmed past, but I tried to keep my eyes forward.

'Need me to pull that stick out of your ass Princess?' Caius sniggered close to my ear, as he followed beside me. I couldn't believe how frighteningly calm he was acting as my head turned to look at him. My piercing chocolate eyes narrowed, but he only smirked back at me.

'I don't know what your problem is Caius, but I bet it's really hard to pronounce' I managed to snap quickly as we headed for the elevators, thankfully enough no one else was in the building and Marcus' didn't believe in security cameras. No money was ever on the premises and there was nothing of too much value, Marcus would reason, so why spend thousands on a security system.

'Well Princess' Caius leaned in closer to my ear as my finger pressed to the button on the wall, the doors opening instantly 'I do like your sarcastic wit, it is quite a turn on'

Resisting the urge to stamp onto his foot with my three inch black heels, I turned my head from him and entered into the lift. If he didn't show at least some remorse soon, he was going to find himself with another right hook to his perfectly aligned face.

Stepping into the elevator, Caius quickly followed as I hit the button for the ground floor. My arm crossing over my stomach, as I raised my other hand to my lips, biting on my thumb nail, before noticing the large spots of blood covering over my skin.

Pulling my hand away from my mouth and glancing down at my shirt, it may have been black, but where Marcus' blood was already drying against the cotton fabric, caused a chill to run down my spine. Turning my head to glance over Caius who also was covered in his own brother's blood. I wondered why I got caught up in this mess and not call the police.

Finally as the doors opened I marched out, hearing Caius soft chuckle behind me, my hands began to ball into tight fists, the urge to whack him again was returning as I left the building and slipped my hand into my trouser pocket, pulling out my key fob and opening my car door.

'Get in' I barked over at Caius

'No thanks, got my own car parked a few blocks down' Caius spoke causally as if he had just come in here for a friendly chat. My teeth gritted together impatiently, as I hovered by the drivers door.

'Get. In. The. Car. Jackass'

Caius could see the menacing look in my eyes, as he nodded once and got into the passengers side. Slipping behind the wheel and starting the engine. Dumping my bag onto Caius lap, I backed from the space and put my foot down hard on the accelerator, speeding out of the office parking lot and driving back to the house.

**Let me know what you think... please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Keeping my eyes forward, as my foot pressed harder against the pedal, it was closing in on midnight, so the streets were empty. I couldn't stand to look at Caius sat beside me. He had just shot his brother and he was completely at ease about it all.

How long had he been planning it? There had to be more to it than the reason he gave. Seriously who shoots their own brother because they had an affair with their wife, it was just ridiculous. Not that what I did was any better, it wasn't. But I shot Edward in the mist of death, torment, abuse. Caius shot Marcus in cold blood.

At least I had remorse for what I did. I may not have regretted killing Edward that night, but I still had compassion for what I did. It haunted me, plagued my dreams. Caius was smirking, happy. For someone who had just committed murder, he was acting as if it was a natural thing.

'Do you always drive this recklessly Princess?' his tone was calm, with a slight humour to his words that snapped me from my thoughts. Still refusing to even look at him, as I slammed the palm of my hand down against the indicator and turned onto the street.

'You are a man of few words Caius' pulling up onto the driveway and finally turning to look at him, as I remove my seat belt 'But not few enough for my liking'

Pushing open the car door and grabbing my bag from Caius lap, as I slipped out of the SUV, slamming the door immaturely behind me, as I headed for the house. Hearing Caius' door close, as I put my key in the lock and opened the front door.

Heading inside and placing my bag on the long mahogany table in the hallway, as the front door closed. I couldn't help but turn my head to look at Caius as he looked at me slightly amused.

'What?' snapping at him was becoming a habit as of late.

'Nothing' a smirked crept on his perfectly aligned face, his cheeks creased a little, before indenting, showing off his dimples, that were already having an effect on me. Turning my entire body, as I rest my hand on the table and the other on my hip as I looked at him.

'So come on... what did Marcus really do that pissed you off?'

'I told you, why would there be any other reason' Caius moved passed me, before adding 'I need a drink, throats a tad dry'

Turning my entire body as my eyes rolled at him. He was too calm, there was something a miss here. The whole situation wasn't right. Someone who I had met in a bar in Seattle, a complete stranger. Just so happened to be my bosses brother. Came all the way to Chicago where I lived and worked, to kill my boss and now I was the one protecting him.

What exactly were the odds of that happening to anyone else? Groaning at my own thoughts, I needed to stop over analysing everything. I had my own issues, worries and twisted memories, that text message still weighed heavily on my mind, did I really want Caius' as well?

'I want you gone by morning' I spoke calmly as I moved passed Caius and headed into the dining room, pulling two glass tumblers from the cabinet and the bottle of whiskey before sitting down at the dining room table. Caius quickly followed suit, as I undid the bottle lid and poured out two large glasses before sliding the glass over to him. We were both still covered in Marcus' blood and it should have been freaking me out, but it wasn't. Maybe the fact Caius remained in complete control kept me at ease.

'Morning, right' Caius nodded as he picked up the tumbler and knocked his drink back in one 'I will be gone within the hour'

'The hour?' my brow raised questionably at him.

'Well of course Princess, I have somewhere else to be you know'

'So what, drive all the way to Chicago from Seattle, to kill your brother and then hop on the next flight out of here?' there was a slight shock in my voice, but I don't know why it was there, Caius began chuckling and it took all my strength to not throw my drink in his face.

'No, I had business in Seattle, this was sort of a... pit stop... unfinished business if you would'

'So it was planned?'

'What is with all the questions?' his headed tilted at me in curiosity as he raised his glass signalling for another, as I slid the bottle over in his direction.

'I want to know what web I have been caught up in' watching Caius pour himself another drink, as I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest, but he only laughed again as he knocked back yet another drink

'You won't see me again Princess'

'What about Marcus' funeral?'

'Ah... you see, I won't be invited to that.. Aro will make sure of it'

'Aro?'

'Oh.. that's right, Marcus lied to you, like he lied to many others' watching as Caius poured himself another drink, he had began to shake as he poured it. The reality of what he had done was setting in. Even if he didn't admit it. His body was betraying him.

'Do you really hate your family that much Caius?'

'I am the failure, apparently Princess, something you know all about' a smirk playing on his lips as he looked me directly in the eyes 'I am poison, Bella' and with that I shift uncomfortably in my seat, as Jacob's voice repeated in my head and Caius was using those words against me.

'I need to shower' I snapped at him, I couldn't believe he remembered what I said to him in the bar and then tried to use it to explain that we were both the same, I was nothing like him and never would be.

Caius didn't budge from the chair as I rose from mine and headed out of the room. There was something odd about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Looking up and at my bag on the table, I headed over to it and grabbed it quickly before heading upstairs. I needed to hide the evidence and there was only one place it could go.

So checking up and down the hallway as I stood in front of William's door for a moment. But then I remembered what I said to Caius in the bar _'I had an abortion, Edward thinks I miscarried' _and knew that if Caius saw this room, he would ask questions, he would know I lied and he would want to know why and in truth, I never had any explanation but the truth.

Turning from the door and heading straight to my room, I dump my bag on the floor near the door. I needed to shower and clear my mind and most of all I needed to get Marcus' blood off me. I know it was only my imagination, but I could feel it burning against my flesh. The guilt and shame knowing that Marcus was at the office still and wouldn't be discovered until Monday when I could have done something about it.

Stripping off all my clothes and dumping them next to my bag, they needed to be burned with the cloth and my bag when I got a chance, I headed into the en suite bathroom in my bedroom and closed the door behind me. Apart of me hoped that Caius would be gone by the time I emerge and the other part? Hoped he would join me.

**Let me know what you think... please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Reaching into the shower and turning on the taps, I dodged quickly out of the way, as the water cascaded down nearly catching me. I had made the mistake many times of not moving quick enough and being caught by the freezing cold water.

Heading over to the sink, I began to feel a bit nauseated, seeing Marcus' dried blood over my hands and arms, I slowly looked up into the tiny mirror of the medicine cabinet to see spotlets of blood covering my face and neck. I instantly hated myself for getting involved with this.

I knew I was messed up, that was clear through my actions over the past five years, but I should have called the police, I should have shopped Caius, but instead I helped him cover his tracks, I was not just an accessory to murder, but under Chicago laws, I would be tried for Murder One.

I may have not have pulled the trigger, but I am just as guilty as Caius. At the moment he didn't know my past, well not much of it anyway. But as it stood, I needed to keep Caius on side because if he was going down, I was sure as hell that he was going to take me with him.

Hearing the knock at the bathroom door which distracted me from the blood covering my pale skin. It was only now I noticed that the black of my hair against my already pale features made me look frighteningly ill.

'Piss off' I snapped, it could have only been Caius, but he ignored me as the door opened. Watching him from the mirror for a moment, before realising I was naked as he stood there. Grabbing a towel and covering my body as I turned around, Caius took a step forward.

'What part of piss off didn't you understand?'

'Are you always this foul princess?' he was frighteningly calm as he moved closer.

'Why do you keep calling me that?'

'What? Princess?' a darkened smirk spread across Caius' lips as he looked away from me for a moment before looking back 'because you are far from one Bella, infact, you are a spoiled brat' Caius raised his hand and attempted to trail his finger against my jaw 'I quite like it'

'Did I mention the kick in the groin you will be receiving if you touch me?' my eyebrow raised, but Caius only laughed. He was beginning to irritate me. He was full of secrets that he wasn't giving up easily.

'Well Bella... I never heard you complaining last time'

'That was before I knew you were a murderer' I snapped back

'Murderer? Oh princess... Murderer is such a strong word' Caius paused as he tilted his neck back, the small bones in his spine cracked as he did so 'I prefer to call it assisted suicide'

'Call it what you want Caius, you still murdered him in cold blood' his hand moved to my neck, tracing against my pulsating vein, as I tried to compose myself a little, clutching the towel in my grasp.

'But Bella, you helped me' his tone lowered as Caius leaned into my neck, brushing his lips down the side of my neck. My body become frozen at his gentle touch. Silently I cursed myself, but I wanted him. There was something about him that kept drawing me in.

'Caius, stop' my hand raised to his chest, bunching into the material of his hoodie, but I found myself pulling him closer, as his hands moved to rest on my waist. I wanted to run, but his intoxicating presence kept me close, as my hand released the towel.

'Tell me to stop again Princess' Caius low husky voice whispered close to my ear, as his lips brushed over my skin and back down my neck. I couldn't answer him. All reason and common sense was leaving me, as Caius lifted me onto the counter.

Gripping both my hands into his hoodie and pulling it over Caius' head, my fingers trailed over his finely muscled chest and stomach, before tugging at his belt. A low chuckle escaped his lips as they brushed against my shoulder.

Caius' hands now trailed up my inner thighs, moving closer to my centre, as my hips shifted closer to him. My own lips trailed against Caius jaw slowly, as my fingers moved to skill-fully undo the button of his black jeans. A soft groan escaped him as my fingers hooked into the waist band of his boxers and pushed both of them down together, releasing his already hardened length from it's restrictions.

My arms instantly linked around Caius neck, as his head turned slightly, capturing my lips with his. My body tensed slightly, as his arms slipped around my waist, bringing me closer into his body, my legs lacing around his waist tightly. The muscles in my thighs tensing up as he pulled me from the counter.

Clinging to Caius' hardened toned body, as our kiss deepened, he carried me over to the shower. Gasping against his lips, as the warm water hit against my tight muscles. I didn't realise just how worked up I had become over what happened back at the office. My muscles began to relax as the waters cascaded down over mine and Caius body.

He pressed my body instantly to the pale green tiles of the shower cubicle, a soft hiss escaping my lips at the coldness against my back, as it instantly arched closer to his body. Caius softly nipped at my bottom lip, before trailing my tongue lightly against them, my lips parted instantly, sliding my tongue eagerly against his, as he kissed me with an urgent passion.

Gripping my hands tightly into his hair, as the water washed over my breasts causing my nipples to harden, enhancing my senses, as my body began to crave his touch. My legs tightened around Caius' waist, bringing his hips closer to my centre, as his hands tightened against my waist, pressing them against the wall, so I couldn't move them.

Breaking from Caius lips and resting my forehead against his, looking into his eyes, as the water from the shower trickled down over the frame of his face. Caius moved him body closer into mine as the tip of his shaft pressed against my entrance.

Soft moans escaped my lips, my eyes kept locked on his. Caius' length slid into my core slowly. My hips moved into his, allowing him deeper, my arms tightened around his neck as my head fell back exposing my neck. Caius leaned closer and softly bit against my throat as his hips moved against mine.

Sliding my hands from Caius' hair and raking them down the back of his neck, as his hips thrusted harder against mine, my moans got louder as my hips rocked against his. My tender walls tightening and releasing around his thick shaft as it slid harder and with more force against my core. My entire body moved in perfect sync with Caius' as my moans turned into small cries of pleasure.

Caius' tip found my weak spot almost instantly, as his thrusts got faster, continually beating against it, pushing my climax to rise with every thrust of his hips against mine. The pleasure he created coursed through my body, the water of the shower began to run cold, adding to the building pleasure, as the water cascaded over my chest, tormenting my hardened nipples.

My back arched from the wall, as Caius leaned into my chest, clamping his lips around my swollen moulds, causing me to rake my fingers viciously down his back. Caius' fingers dug into my waist, making my body squirm in his grasp. Feeling Caius' teeth softly bite against my nipple, I cried out his name as my body tensed in his grip.

Caius pulled from my breast quickly and crushed his lips to mine. My thighs tensed against his waist as my climax threatened to spill, but Caius refused to let up his pace as his thick length abused my inner core.

He pressed my body back into the wall and moved one of his hands from my waist and slid it against my inner thighs, pushing his fingers passed my soft folds. Finding my already swollen clit and began massaging roughly against it, pushing me over the edge, as my release hit, spilling against his pulsating shaft.

Breaking from Caius' lips, as I screamed out his name loudly, as he thrusted his hips harder into mine, his fingers continued to massage at my clit, forcing me to ride out my entire climax, as he nuzzled into the crook of my neck. He thrusted his hips a final time into mine, as his shaft throbbed against my walls before spilling his release deep into my core.

My fingers dug into his shoulder blades, as my walls clamped around his pulsating cock, milking it for all his release. Our bodies continued to move against each other, as Caius arms snaked around me, holding me close against him. Our movements slowed together, as Caius' lips moved slowly back up my neck.

My body relaxed against his, my heart pounded against my chest as I tried to steady my breathing. I buried my own head into his neck, clinging to his body, as my body shook slightly from the come down of the enhanced pleasure he had created through my body.

Caius' hand reached behind and turned off the freezing cold water, as he held me against the shower wall. I don't know why I had found myself in this situation again with him. But I had and there were no regrets. Once Caius left, I wouldn't see him again and that was fine as far as I was concerned.

Pulling slowly from Caius' neck, he kissed my lips softly, before pulling his length from my tender core, my legs untangled from around him, as he set me back on the floor. A small smirk played on his lips, as he kissed me a final time, before getting out of the shower.

Watching Caius take a towel and wrap it around his body and disappear back into my bedroom. My chest rose and fell as I gathered all my breath, common sense returning to me, as my hands rested on my thighs. I couldn't move from this position, as my head leaned back against the cool tiled walls. My eyes closed as my mind become cloudy of the choices I had made.

**Let me know what you think... please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Opening my eyes and taking in a deep breath as I pushed myself shakily from the wall. I needed the time to compose myself, as I stepped from the shower and raked my fingers through my water soaked hair, before picking up my towel from the floor and wrapping it tightly around my body.

Walking out of the bathroom, I leaned back against the wall of my bedroom, looking at Caius as he finished getting dressed. My head tilted at him curiously as I watched him. He had noticed me yet, but I could clearly see that he was beginning to break slightly. His calm façade was crumbling.

'Who's Dylan?' I asked causally and he froze for a few seconds before shooting me a glare. I could see in his eyes he knew who it was and he wasn't happy that I knew that name either. But he just shrugged at me before pulling on his hoodie.

'How should I know?'

'I just thought I'd ask Caius' Shrugging my shoulders 'He is mentioned in Marcus' will'

'What?' his voiced raised at me.

'So you do know who Dylan Lawson is' Caius looked away from me and headed over to the window, I watched him pull back the curtain and look out the window thoughtfully. Raising my brow I waited for him.

'How do you know what's in the will Bella?'

_'_I am the benefactor of it' Caius didn't look at me, but I stayed where I was, maybe now he would open up, even if just a little.

'You?' his head now turned to glance at me.

'Why is that a surprised?'

'You don't seem his type Bella'

'Type? Fuck you Caius'

'Hit a nerve did I Princess' I groaned at him as I pushed from the wall and went to the desk in the far corner and sat down on the stool, as I pulled out a folder from the drawer and handed it over to him. Caius took it from me and began to read through Marcus' will.

'He had a heart attack three years ago Caius, he said he didn't have any family' I paused a little realising the lie and why I had allowed Caius to kill Marcus 'No wife, no kids and -no- brothers' placing my hands in my lap, I watched the emotions spread across Caius face, hate, anger, fear and one I didn't expect, sadness.

Caius pushed from the window and crouched down before me, placing the folder on the desk, he took my hands in his and studied my eyes for a long moment. I couldn't help but gulp as his hands tightened around mine.

'Bella' he began, my eyes never faltered from his 'Dylan... he is my wife's son, Marcus' son, the one they had behind my back' Caius shifted a little and knelt up before me 'Dylan was the name we were going to give our child, if we ever had any, but I couldn't give Athenodora the one thing she wanted, but obviously Marcus could'

'But Caius...' he cut me off quickly, as his expression softened a little.

'There are no but's here Bella, there is so much you could never understand'

'Try me'

'It will take me forever'

'I have forever Caius'

'Well I don't Bella'

'Caius...'

'Bella... please... stop' he looked away from me before looking back to me 'Marcus took most of my world from me, he even tried to bring down my companies'

'Companies' Caius shook his head, he wasn't going to tell me them. It would seem that the Brown brothers were all about money

'Marcus tried to ruin me and when he couldn't, he took my reasons, my wife, a child I had long to give her' he shifted 'Bella, you have to understand something' my eyes studied his as I moved my hands from his grasp and cupped his cheeks

'I'm listening'

'Marcus... Aro... well they... ' he tried to look away, but my hands stopped him, as he gulped. This was the weakest I had ever seen Caius and it was a side I thought he didn't have in him. 'Marcus and Aro are brothers Bella, I am not'

'I don't understand Caius'

'Have you not noticed the twenty year age gap between myself and Marcus'

'Well, yes, but that doesn't mean...'

'In this case it does Bella, but not in the way you think' Caius sighed as he looked down at the floor, then back to me. 'Up until last year, I believed that my mother died when I was young and that part was true, but I was led to believe I was adopted' his hands moved to wrap around my wrists 'I found out last year, who my biological father was Bella, Aro had let it slip'

'Who?' like I expected to know them.

'Marcus' his hands gripped tighter around my wrists, my eyes widening.

'Wha...' but he cut me off again, that was beginning to become a habit.

'He couldn't stand me being his son, so his parents claimed to everyone that I was adopted and they bought me up' a small smile spread on his perfect lips 'Aro and Marcus were already in their twenties when it all happened Bella' Caius now pulled my hands from his cheeks 'Marcus had to die, Bella... my own father proclaims I am not his child, to then try and ruin me and then...' I watched the pain appear in his eyes 'he got my wife pregnant and then ditch Athenodora, refusing to be a father'

I got up and began pacing the room. A man I had trusted for five years, that was nothing but kind to me, despite his womanising ways, had been this cruel, not to just one of his son's but both. Shaking my head as Caius got up quickly and placed his hands on my shoulders. I studied his eyes once more.

'What sort of man does that Bella?' his eyes lowered from mine 'I also know I have another half brother somewhere, different mother, same father' he now forced himself to look at me 'I dread to think how many half siblings I have out there because of him'

'Caius, I am so sorry' I couldn't say anymore, what he was telling me was making me believe his words, we weren't all that different, sighing softly at him.

'Bella, I don't regret killing him, he can't hurt anyone, ever again' Caius pressed his lips to my forehead quickly 'I'd go to prison happily knowing he can't abandon anyone else' Caius whispered before pulling from me and heading for the door, but I was still in shock, trying to process what was happening, as Caius headed away from me. I couldn't let him leave not yet, not now, as I turned and ran after him.

**Let me know what you think... please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Gripping my hand around the pristine white towel wrapped around my body, I ran from my room and to the top of the stairs. My hands wrapped around the banister and peered down the stairs, to see Caius reach the bottom.

'Is that it Caius?' I called down after him, as my hands gripped tighter around the white glossed wood of the banister, my body half hanging over it, as he stopped to look back up at me.

'What did you want Princess, a long goodbye?'

'That is not what I meant'

'Then what do you want Bella?' shifting a little and moving from the banister to stand at the top of the stairs, my hand returning to the towel to hold it in place, as I watched him. The side of Caius I had seen moments ago had now vanished and the secretive man returned.

'I... well I don't know Caius, but you can't dump that on me and just disappear' my voice was as calm as it could be. Caius turned around and headed up a few steps, his hand moved to grip the banister.

'Who's disappearing princess?' a smirk spread across his lips and it made me feel uncomfortable 'I have to get back, my company won't run itself you know'

'So that's it then Caius?'

'What did you want from me Bella?' his tone was becoming irritated.

'I want nothing from you' sitting down now on the top step, my eyes never left his as I did so. I needed to get dressed, so in reality the sooner he left, the sooner I could get back to my life. Since the first day I met him, he has been nothing but a burden on me and my life.

'Well then Princess, I shall be going'

'You don't have a car'

'I am going to ring a taxi and get dropped off where mine is parked'

'Fine' I snapped at him shaking my head. But he moved up the stairs closer to me, his hands placed either side of my body onto the cream carpets. His eyes studied mine for a long moment, as I stayed silent, wanting him to just go.

'If you are so bothered, then come with me'

'Where?'

'Vegas' my eyes widened at his words, as I turned my head quickly from him and looked at William's door and then back to Caius, he say my action and raised his eyebrow suspiciously but it didn't last long, as I shook my head.

'No thanks Caius, we need to part ways, with everything'

'If that is what you want Princess, just thought you could do with a bit of fun in your life' my arms folded over my chest at his words.

'I have enough fun in my life thank you'

'Sure you do Bella' Caius pulled back slightly from me and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and removing a small card and handing it to me, my hand hesitantly took it, as I glanced down at it 'in case you change your mind' he pulled back from me completely and headed back down the stairs.

Raising my eyebrow at the business card that he had given me

**Caius Lawson-Brown**

**President and Owner of the Bellagio Casino, Hotel and Club**

**3600 Las Vegas Boulevard South  
>Las Vegas<strong>

**Nevada  
>(702) 693-7111<strong>

'Caius' I called again, I don't know why. I wanted him to just leave, but a part of me wasn't ready, there were still too many questions unanswered. He paused again at the bottom of the stairs.

'What now woman?'

'The Bellagio? Isn't that part of the MGM brand?'

'Yes Princess it is'

'But... you don't...?'

'No Bella, I do not own the MGM brand, I bought the Bellagio from Steve Wynn, Five years ago, on the grounds it stayed part of the MGM resorts' frowning at him now, as I looked back down at the card.

'How could you afford it?'

'You ask a lot of questions Bella'

'Well do you blame me? It must have cost you at least 900 million dollars Caius'

'Actually Miss know it all, it cost me 1.1 billion, but why should we argue over an extra two hundred thousand, right?'

'But how could you?'

'That's a personal question Princess'

'Maybe so, but you aren't that much older than I am'

'I'm 29, I was 24 when I acquired it'

'So I go back to my original question' my eyes never left his, there was something not quite right about what was going on with him.

'Bella' his voice raised, full of anger now, he clearly didn't like his personal life being discussed. But a man who kills his own father after being led to believe he was his brother for most of his life, buys a billion dollar company at the age of twenty-four. 'Myself and Steve Wynn had a deal Bella'

'A deal?'

'For fuck sakes Bella, I don't even know you, it's clearly none of your business' and with that Caius turned and headed to the door, making sure to slam it as hard as he could behind him. My body jumped out of a slight fear as he did so. He clearly had a temper problem.

That was something I didn't want to be part of. I had already suffered at the hands of Edward's temper on more times than I cared to remember, so Caius leaving my life now was a good thing and I planned to never see him again.

So getting up from the stairs and heading back towards my bedroom, I placed my fingers on the card and tore it into four pieces, before disposing it into the bin. I knew I would see Caius again if he turned up at Marcus' funeral, whenever it was to be held and that would be the last time.

Caius was right, he was poison, just like I was, but he had darker secrets than I did. My only secret was what I did to Edward, but Caius was full of secrets and I was now wondering if I even cared enough to want to know what they were.

Taking in a deep breath, as I headed to my chest of drawers, I opened up the top drawer, just as my phone sounding, groaning I picked it up off the desk beside the chest of drawers and swiped my finger across the screen.

It lit up instantly and the number staring back at me was the mystery number that had sent me a text the other day, the one that had been plaguing my mind and all of sudden, Caius was a distance memory, as my thumb hovered over the screen. Gulping I finally pressed the screen for the message to open and I froze in instant horror.

_'Tick tock Bella, has Edward's blood dried on your hands yet? You life is about to come crashing down'_

**Let me know what you think... please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

_'Jacob can't protect you any more Bella, you won't destroy any more lives'_

No sooner than reading the first message another came through and my body frozen, so much so my tensed muscle began to hurt, as I read and re-read the messages over and over again. The tears began to prick my eyes the more I read them.

Who ever was sending these messages were trying to scare me and it was working. What I did to Edward, I did in a moment of heated emotion. I had just lost my baby because he beat me to within an inch of my life and I snapped. I wasn't myself the day Edward died.

I didn't mean to pull the trigger when I did, even though I set out to make him pay for what he did to William, I faltered when I saw him and I regretted every day for not dropping the gun, but in fear I didn't let go of the gun just in case Edward turned it back on me. Though during our struggle I shot him.

Finally dropping the phone and collapsing to my knees as the tears began to roll down my cheeks. My skin flushing red, as my hands raked through my hair in anguish. I felt not only trapped but lost at the same time. I needed Jacob. He was the only one who knew what I did.

So scrambling for my phone on the floor and bought up the contact screen, my free hand swiping away the tears that continued to keep forming, as I hit the call button. Jacob's phone began ringing instantly as I sat back against the end of the bed.

'Bella?' Jacob's soft voice came over the speaker, as I clutched the phone tighter to my ear.

'J... Jay... Jacob...' I wiped away more tears as I tried to calm my quivering voice, 'Please... please don't hang up' I heard a sigh escape him.

'I am not going to hang up Bells' a small smile spread on my lips. No matter what happened, Jacob would always forgive me, I don't know why he did and I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to speak to me again, especially after the last phone call with him.

'Thank you Jake'

'What's wrong Bells? You sound upset'

'Well... Jacob... I'm so scared'

'Scared?' he sounded surprised. But then Since Edward, I hadn't let any emotions surface. Well that was until Caius, he bought out the weak side of me whenever I was around him and I hated him for it.

'Jacob, I keep getting messages' my voice lowered now into a whisper, so no one could hear me, not there was anyone who could hear me.

'What messages Bells?'

'I have received three text messages Jacob, whoever is sending them knows the truth about...' I hesitated, even saying his name aloud clutched at my heart and it began to tighten '...Edward' Jacob went slight for a long time 'Jacob?'

'I'm here, I'm here' he cleared his voice 'I'm here Bells... that's impossible, no one was around that night'

'They must have been'

'Bella, I assure you, it was just us, there was no one else around and why has it taken them five years to contact you?'

'I... I don't know' frowning even to myself 'They started when I left Forks, maybe they were waiting for me to return'

'They Bells?' the mocking was now in Jacob's tone 'His family have moved on, a year after you left' he paused once more '… but you knew that Bells, you still talk to Jasper'

'I know they left, but someone...' Jacob cut me off instantly.

'Did you tell Jasper? Anything at all about Edward'

'Not a thing' and it was the truth. Yes Jasper and I were now close. When his marriage broke down with Alice a year after I left Forks, he moved to Chicago and opened up his auto repair shop in down town Chicago, around four blocks away from Brown's Publishing where I worked.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes Jacob, we don't even talk about Edward, or anyone else, maybe sometimes his sister'

'Rosalie?'

'Yes, but that's it, we don't talk about Edward or Alice, it's one of our rules' resting my head back against the bed as I pinch the bridge of my nose. My cheeks felt sticky from the tears, but I tried to rack my brains for what was going on.

'Bells?'

'Yeah?'

'You need to come home'

'I am home Jacob'

'You know what I mean, back to Forks' his tone changed, it darkened. I knew what he was doing. But I couldn't return there.

'I can't Jake, please don't beg me too'

'It's hard for me too you know Bells, he was my son too'

'I know Jake' I felt bad, I really did. I was taking everything out on him and he was suffering too. Jacob was there the night I killed Edward, he buried Edward. William was his son, we should have mourned him together but I refused to. I had made sure that William's death was all about me and Jacob never mattered.

'Bella, please, just come back to visit, so we can sort this, get to the bottom of it?'

'I can't Jacob, please stop'

'Bella' his tone raised, I could tell he was fighting his anger 'If someone is threatening you, I want to help, stop shutting me out, let me in, let me help you' clutching the phone to my ear, I found myself nodding.

'Okay...' I whispered softly to him, but I cut in before he could reply 'but it will have to be in a few weeks'

'Why not now?' there was disappointment in his voice.

'I have things to sort here Jacob'

'I remember the last time you promised something'

'Jacob... please, stop it, I am taking your help, but I can't drop everything'

'Sure sure, let me know when... please'

'Of course I will' sighing softly, he was dragging me back into my own hell, but he was right, I did have a habit of promising him things and then bailing out 'Bye Jake'

'Bye Bella' and with that he hung up. I continued to clutch my phone to my ear. I did need to go back to Forks. Whoever knew what happened with Edward was wanting me back there and in truth, I needed to scare off my own demons.

Finally standing from the floor, I decided to get dressed and head out, if even just for a drive. But these four walls were beginning to cave in on me now and I was feeling suffocated by it all. Especially since I had agreed to return to my own living nightmare. But before I returned there, I had to find out what was happening back at the office. I knew I would get a phone call once Marcus was found and I couldn't flee town, not yet any ways.

**Let me know what you think... please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Suddenly I began to get tired, I realised that I hadn't slept since yesterday morning. After what had happened last night at the office between Caius and Marcus, the night turned into day and now it was fast approaching the afternoon.

As I pulled my PJ's from the drawer, my eye caught on the pile of blood stained clothes I had worn when Caius shot Marcus, it was at close range and I was beside his body when it happened. So quickly pulling on my PJ's and grabbing a hair scrunchie from the chest of drawers. I pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail, before bending down and grabbing the clothes, cloth and gun.

Taking in a deep breath as I left my room and headed a long the hallway and straight into William's room. Everything was still thrown about the floor from last week when I had that melt down over the first text message.

Placing my soiled clothes on the counter and placing the gun on top of them for a moment, as I opened the top drawer and pulled out a sewing kit. Sighing softly as I tried not to think about anything that could possibly upset me. I had been an emotion wreck for days now and I was glad I was able to hold it together around Caius.

Picking the gun back up and heading over to the cot, I over turned it and shoved the gun Caius used to shot Marcus in with the gun I had used to shot Edward and pressing it into the foam of the mattress. Bending down and picking up the letters that Jacob had sent me when I first left and placed them carefully near the opening.

Holding my breath for a few seconds, as I pulled the needle and thread from the sewing kit and skillfully threaded the cotton through the small eye of the needle, glancing around the room quickly to make sure there was nothing else, I began to resow up the fabric.

I had done this sewing so many times now, it didn't take me long to get through closing the opening and pulling the cotton tight as the fabric came together perfectly. Bending over the cot bars a little, as I used my teeth, to snap the cotton in two.

Replacing the extra thread and the needle back into the kit and doing up the case, I ran my hand over my fine stitch work, smiling softly, as I turned the mattress back over and placed it back down into the cot.

Carefully, I remade the cot back up and placing all the teddies and blankets back inside, before turning and tidying up the rest of the room, making it as perfect as it was before I had come in and ruined it with my hissy fit. Opening the top drawer and placing the sewing kit back into it, I went to pick up my clothes.

A sharp pain ran through my chest, as my hand moved quickly to clutch at my vest top. I wasn't prone to panic attacks, but with everything weighing down on me, I hoped they didn't start. My breathing became a little heavy as I struggled for air, clutching at my heaving chest to try and calm myself down. The thoughts of returning back to the scene of the crime and running straight into the person who was sending the messages web were plaguing me.

Resting my free hand on the wall as my breathing returned to normal, I had created this mess and now I was being forced to face it. I had ran for too long and if I was going down, I was taking this blackmailer with me.

Pushing my body from the wall and grabbing up the clothes from the drawers surface and glancing around the room once. I was beginning, for the first time to regret ever doing this room up, it had been away of helping me grieve, but now it was just a tormenting memory of sordid past.

Stepping out of the room, my free hand reached for the light switch and flicked it off before slamming the door closed behind me. I was never going to be happy, not now someone else knew of what I did. But in truth was I ever going to be happy?

I was too messed up mentally and physically, whomever had the backbone to put up with my mood swings would need a strong stomach and a body of steel. I always carried a gun with me, they were all licensed, but I had one with me at all times. In my mental state, it wasn't a good idea, but I deserved to be in prison, so the fact I wasn't, made things difficult in letting the heavy metal firearm go.

Heading finally downstairs, I went into the lounge room and straight over to the currently stone cold fire place. Placing my clothes and the cloth down on the cool beige marble. I began to place pieces of coal and wood into the black metal grate before reaching over for a thin piece of bark.

Kneeling down before the grate and picking up the box of matches from the corner of the fireplace, pulling out a single stick and lighting it, I placed the thin brownish-black bark into it's orange flame. Watching the burning flame dance against the hard bark as it catches fire. I threw it into the fire place.

Watching intently as the coal and firewood catches on fire, the flames getting larger as the lick up against the back of the fireplace. I grab up the clothes and throw them onto the burning flames and sitting back onto the rug, my legs crossing and my hands placing in the crook of my legs. Watching the clothes wither and disintegrate against the burning heat of the fire.

Small flickers of embers began to flick from within and float through the air, my eyes tracing over them. It was calming watching the flames do their enchanting dance. The small flickers of ember fell against the hard cool marble and evaporated instantly.

Although I continued to watch the flames continue to get bigger as they worked against the fabric of the clothing, I couldn't help but think about Caius at this time. I didn't care for anyone since Jacob and I certainly never let anyone into my life. I never cared about anyone enough to let them near me. But there was something about Caius that wouldn't let me forget him and twice he had walked into my life and out again just as quickly.

I didn't want to question what I felt for Caius, because deep down there was no point. I would only drag him down with me and my web of secrets were no place for anyone but me. But I must have felt something for him to let him touch me. My scars I had hidden for so long and I had let him see them. He may not have asked about them, but he had to have seen them all the same.

Shaking my head, I had to stop thinking about him. He wanted me to go to Vegas and I turned him down. I don't want to find out what could have been. What is currently happening was more important and now with him gone, I could get on with it. I don't need him.

Or do I?

**Let me know what you think... please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Monday came and went quickly, I spent the entire day pacing the house, unable to settle. I had expected that phone call from someone at the office informing me of Marcus. But nothing. My phone didn't ring once and that was worrying. I didn't want to be the first to call, that would have been too suspicious, so I just waited.

But the days continued to tick by and before I knew it, it was Friday again. It had been a week since Caius had killed Marcus. I hadn't heard from Caius since he stormed out of here last Saturday morning. So I was beginning to panic slightly. There was still no word from the office and I was due back to work on Monday.

Finally giving into temptation, I picked up my cell and went through my contact list. My free hand was at my lips as I chewed on my nail. I didn't have a clue what I was going to say. As my finger now hovered over the office number. My heart rate began to pick up and beat rapidly against my chest. The nerves had clearly set in now, full of guilt as I pressed the call button, bringing the cell instantly to my ear.

'Hello Brown's Publishing, Lucy speaking, how can I direct your call?' came the reply of the main desk receptionist. She didn't sound her usual chirpy self, which was unsettling in it's self.

'Hi... erm... Lucy, it's Bella' it didn't matter what tone I used, everyone would put it down to the fact I had just lost my father and try and tip-toe around me.

'Oh dear god Bella' her voice broke slightly as if she was going to cry.

'Lucy? .. Whatever is the matter?'

'Oh Bella, I am so glad it's you, I've wanted to call you all week, but Christina said not to' her tone now lowered 'said you didn't need the added stress' I gulped back the lump that had caught in my throat. They didn't call because they thought they were protecting me. Composing myself as quickly as I could.

'Stress? Lucy, what's going on?'

'I...I... Bella... oh Bella it's horrible, it's truly horrible' she broke down now into tears. I knew what was coming and even though I knew, I was there when it happened. I certainly wasn't prepared for it. To hear the words confirmed.

'Lucy, please, what's happened?'

'It's Marcus, Bella, police everywhere, the entire top floor has been sectioned off...' Lucy trailed off as I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Leaning my head back, I had to pretend I didn't know what she was going on about. She couldn't detect anything in my voice, or she would ask questions.

'Lucy... you are babbling again, what on earth is going on down there? Do I need to come in?' I tried to make my tone frustrated.

'No Bella, don't come down, please, Christina will go mental' she paused, I could hear her trying to calm herself, before continuing. 'Marcus has been shot, Bella, he is dead' Lucy burst back into tears, crying down the phone to me, as my own hand raised to my lips in a slight shock. I knew he was dead, but it didn't make the realisation of being told any more present than this.

'Marcus... dead? No, Lucy, this is not funny'

'I am not trying to be Bella'

'It's not true'

'It is Bella'

Then I heard a voice in the background,_ 'Give me that phone Lucy' _I knew that voice well, it was Christina's. She was the head of Human Resources, a complete and utter slave driver and a nasty attitude to match, even Marcus' detested the woman, but she was good at her job, there was no fault in that, just her attitude stank. So now I braced myself for her.

'Bella?' Christina snapped down the phone at me. 'What can I do for you' I was quite stunned and surprised by her tone, but I refused to let this woman intimidate me.

'You can't do anything for me Christina'

'Then why are you calling? We are dealing with a murder down here'

'I heard' my tone raised in anger now 'And why was I not informed? My manager had been killed and -you- didn't feel the need to tell me'

'You are grieving, we didn't want to add to it'

'No.. you didn't want to let me about it... how dare you Christina, I have the right to know about this more than anyone'

'Sure you do Bella, see you Monday'

'No you won't, I am coming down there now'

'There is no need, your offices have been closed down for investigation'

'I gathered that much from Lucy'

'Then are we done here?'

'Do you have something to hide Christina? Is there a reason you don't wish for me to present?'

'Of course not' her tone changed quickly now. Christina disliked me, most of the girls at the office did. In five years I had worked my way up the ladder of the company and I didn't sleep with the boss to do so. So Christina now knew that if I came down, then I would be in charge of the company and she didn't want that.

'Then you tell me the entire story now, or I come down there'

'Fine' hearing her sigh 'Marcus was found in his office, Monday morning by the cleaning staff. He had been badly beaten and shot Bella' I could hear her fingers drumming on the counter of the front desk 'The top floor has been closed down for forensics'

'So what happens now?'

'Well Marcus' next of kin has been informed of the death and his body is being released to him after the weekend'

'Released?'

'Yes Bella, it's a murder investigation you silly girl' I could feel myself getting angry at the way she was patronizing me, if she only knew the truth she would be shaking in her own skin right now.

'I got that bit Christina' I snapped at her 'But who is his next of kin?'

'Aro Brown, his brother I assume' frowning at myself, I remembered that name from Caius, but Marcus always told me he didn't have any relatives. So now as the Will came to mind. Why was Aro not mentioned in it at all.

'Okay, well...'

'That is all I know Isabella, do we expect you back Monday, or do you need longer?'

'I was actually calling to request longer, I don't know how much'

'Well take another week and then call, there isn't much work, Aro Brown has shut down all publication in honour of his brother, until the killer is found' I really felt the need to snort at her. She was so far up her own backside, you were unsure where she started and ended.

'Fine, but I expect to be kept informed'

'Of course, goodbye Bella' and with that she hung up. Letting out a snort as I looked at the phone. That woman was infuriating. She had no people skills whatsoever and she clearly didn't want me in the picture. But in all honesty, I was fine with that. Not having to go down there.

I just hoped now that there was no forensics that pointed to me or to Caius for that matter. But until they come knocking on my door. I couldn't do much else. So there was no point in worrying. Taking in a deep breath, I got up from the floor and placed my phone on the counter.

It was wrong of me, but I now hoped that Marcus' could be buried in peace and then the case of the murder to run cold. Much like the search for Edward ran cold and people gave up quickly. Shaking my head. I was really evil.

_'You are poison Bella' _Jacob's words ran through my mind now, and they were completely correct. I really was. Deciding now to head upstairs. I wanted to get out of Chicago, to go anywhere that was far from here. People would understand my head was messed up over Charlie and would need to get away, but at this moment I didn't have anywhere to go and Forks was not it. Not yet anyway.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Kneeling down onto the floor of my bedroom, my hand brushing over the beige-cream carpets, as my arm slid underneath the bed and clasped around the handle of my suitcase, pulling it free from under the bed and standing up with it.

Placing the large, blue case onto of my bed, I undid the zip and prised open the top and allow it to fall against the purple silk bedspread that covered my king size bed. A small sigh escaping me as I try and decide what to pack, but before I made that decision, I needed to decide where I was going.

I couldn't leave the country, not yet, it would be too suspicious if I did, like I had something to hide. Florida was seeming like a good idea, but what with my scars covering my body, I wouldn't be seen caught in anything other than long sleeved shirts and trousers. So deciding that anything down south was out of the equation, it had to be something up in the continental north.

Maybe New York, it wasn't a long drive from here, just under a day. I needed a bit of solitude, somewhere I had never been before. I did think Las Vegas for a moment, but knowing my luck I'd bump into Caius, actually in fact I knew I would. The Bellagio was the Casino I most wanted to see. Outside of the casino there was a complete replica of Lake Como resort of Bellagio that is situated in North Italy.

The casino had devised the 8-ache replica lake that divides the Bellagio casino from the Vegas strip and is one of the most elegant features ever devised consisting of dancing water fountains out front. If there was one thing the Bellagio was, it was class and had the highest of standards from its consumers and customers a like.

But now I know that Caius was the owner of the establishment, put me off all together about going to Las Vegas. Luck was never on my side and I would end up being stuck with him. There was an addictive quality to Caius and I couldn't put my finger on it. The only thing I did know was, I wasn't right for him and he certainly wasn't right for me.

We were both disasters, caught up in our own web of secrets and lies, that in the end, one of us would end up dead, or both of us. For me and Caius, there could never be a happy ending. We both were to messed up for that. We both deserved to be in jail and yet we were still walking free.

Suddenly I was shaken from my thoughts as the door bell rang, my head snapped quickly to the bedroom door, gulping back the lump that had lodged in my throat. My hands tightened around the edge of the case, as I tried to compose myself.

The only thoughts that were running through my mind now, was this was the police. They had found evidence of me at the scene and here to arrest me, or to question me about my whereabouts the night Marcus died. I had no alibi, because I was there and though I would deny it. I still had no alibi, not a good one anyway.

My alibi was Caius, but if I told them that, they would wonder what he was doing here and then go in search of him and saying I was home alone, again would cause suspicions. Rubbing my hand over my face again, hearing the doorbell ring once more. Whomever it was, they weren't going any where fast.

Shifting backwards a few steps, before straightening my shirt, I headed out of the room and down the stairs, trying to rack my brains for anything I could say to the police. I was fully aware that I was now acting suspiciously and needed to pull myself together.

Reaching the front door and bracing myself, as my hand reached for the catch and pulled it down, before opening the door slowly. Seeing instantly the man stood before me. He had long jet black hair tied back into a loose ponytail. A smart black suit, with a purple tie. His face was pale, almost pained. I couldn't help tilt my head at him.

'Isabella Swan?' he spoke softly, which startled me. No one ever called me Isabella, it had been a while since I was called that. Both my hands rested on the inside of the door, ready to close it in this strangers face if need be.

'Bella' I snapped, but there was no emotion in my voice. I should have felt relief. Instantly I could tell that he wasn't part of the Chicago police force, but I was trying to figure out who he was to put myself at ease.

'My apologise, Bella, are you Isabella Swan though?' he asked again, more confidently.

'That all depends, who wants to know' the man put his hand over his chest, a small smile crept on his lips, but I could clearly see that it was forced.

'My apologise ma'am, I am Aro Brown, Marcus Brown's brother' Straightening up my body as I opened the door a little wider, my tone softening as the realisation of who he was set in.

'Oh... Hello, yes I am Bella, what can I do for you Mr Brown?'

'Aro, please Bella' he held out his hand and I shook it hesitantly before pulling away quickly 'I apologise again for my intrusion, but I wonder if I can have a moment of your time'

'Yes of course' nodding once as I stepped a side of the door 'Please come in' Aro walked straight into the house and waited for me, as I closed the door. I didn't know how to conduct myself, so I tried to remember how people treated me when I lost Charlie. I didn't like sympathy, and I was no good at returning it either.

'Coffee Aro?' moving passed him and headed towards the kitchen

'Yes, please, Black, no sugar, thank you Bella' he followed behind me and took a stool at the breakfast bar as I made my way over to the kettle and switching it on, before grabbing two cups from the over head shelf and placing them on the counter.

'I don't mean to intrude, but I gather you have heard about Marcus?' keeping my back still to Aro, as I measured out the coffee granules and placing them into the cups before turning around to him and nodding once.

'Only this morning Aro, I am sorry for your loss' he waved his hand at me dismissively

'I don't handle sympathy, or fools well Bella, there is really no need' nodding again once, I was beginning to make myself dizzy. Turning around and pouring the boiling coffee into the cups and settling the kettle back down. I turn once more and head back over to Aro, placing his cup before him and slipping onto a stool opposite him.

'So what can I do for you Aro?' my hands cupped around my cup, as I looked up at him.

'How well did you know my brother Bella?'

'Well... not well enough Aro, I'm afraid'

'Oh? I find that hard to believe' he was genuinely shocked at my words 'what do you mean by that?'

'Well for a start Aro, Marcus told me that he didn't have an brothers' my head tilted slightly, that was the truth. It wasn't until I met Caius that I knew any differently 'Nor was he married or had children, in fact, Marcus told me that there was no family to speak of'

Aro couldn't do anything but nod at me, as I continued 'So pardon my surprise at you showing up here Aro'

'No, that is understandable Bella' Aro sighed before cradling his own cup, lost in a long thought. 'Well Bella, let me fill you in on a few things, if I may?'

'Of Course' taking a small sip of my coffee. I now had to watch myself and be careful. I already knew that Caius existed, who Dylan was and a slight truth about who Caius was to both Aro and Marcus. Shifting in my seat, I found myself getting comfortable.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Aro sat quietly for a while staring into the darken brown, near black liquid of his coffee. My own hands clasped a little tighter around my cup, as I waited intently for him to continue. The coffee was still hot, as the porcelain cup began to burn at the palms of my hands, but I was afraid to make a wrong move out of fear of being caught out by something.

'Marcus was a private man' I nearly jumped out of my skin as Aro began to speak, his voice had a creepy edge to it, or maybe I was being paranoid. 'So it doesn't surprise me, he didn't tell you much of his home life'

'Right...' I felt slightly aggrieved that I had been lied to by Marcus for five years, but maybe that is how he got women to sleep with him. Be the lost soul on his own in this world with nothing. Maybe that is what Marcus needed, to gain the attention of all the women that fell at his feet. Not that there was much to admire.

Marcus was in his forties, though he looked old than that. His skin was wore and wrinkled, much like Aro's. It was now as I studied this man before me face, that I noticed the similarities between them both. The only differences were that Aro had a slightly longer face, where Marcus' was rounded. Not to mention the obvious one, but Aro's eyes were brown, where Marcus' were blue.

'I am the older brother, there were only two of us' he wasn't completing full sentences and that was beginning to bother me 'I hadn't seen Marcus in nearly ten years Bella, that was his choice of course, not mine, though we spoke now and again, but it stopped when our parents died eight years ago'

'Why was that?'

'Marcus held many secrets Bella, many he didn't want to face up to and accept'

'Like what exactly?' Aro couldn't say things like that and expect me to not ask, or at least show interest.

'Bella, for twenty years Marcus and I were inseparable, but Marcus fell in love, with a woman called Didyme, they had a son together, but when their son turned two, Didyme passed away' Aro paused for a long moment, when the realisation of who the son was sunk in and I began to wish I didn't know already, but I kept quite as Aro continued.

'This devastated Marcus, he became a coward in his own skin. He rejected his son, so our parents took the boy in and as he grew, they claimed he was adopted, just so he could and would never feel the pain and rejection that Marcus had shown'

'That's awful Aro' I shifted in my seat uneasily. I could understand now why Caius felt so messed up about his existence. His whole life had been built on a lie, one that could never be undone and with Marcus dead at the hands of his own son. There clearly was no redemption.

'It does get worse Bella, it really does' Aro took a long sip of his coffee, before returning the cup to the counter. My hands tightened even more around my own cup as I watched him.

'How can it get worse?'

'Simple, we came from a wealthy background Bella, when the boy turned ten, we could all clearly see Marcus in him and still his heart and blood ran cold for this boy, you would think this child was the last thing that link Marcus to Didyme and he would cherish it, but he didn't' he paused again as he got lost in his own thoughts 'Marcus loathed him, and so our father wanted Marcus out of the way and gave him a cheque so he could go start a business somewhere'

'The publishing house?'

'That was his first company, yes Bella, here in Chicago, and as you know, he has expanded across the north and it was going to be into the south, but well...' Aro trailed off now, as I leaned a little closer.

'Why are you telling me this?'

'Bella, Marcus was a shady man, my brother yes, but shady none the less' he paused as he studied my face, I hoped I never gave anything away now, 'Marcus loathed his own child so much, he set out to destroy him Bella'

'What was the boys name?' I blurted it out, it came from no where at all, but I had to know if it was Caius, I was completely sure it was, but I needed to know, I needed to hear Aro say his name.

'His name is Caius' my head only nodded 'He is twenty-nine now, not such a little boy' doing the sums quickly in my head, I put Marcus at forty-nine and Aro must have been in his early fifties, but I kept still, waiting for him to carry on.

'So when Caius turned twenty and went out on his own, Marcus did what he could to make sure he got Caius into trouble, my parents fought hard to stop Marcus ruining the young kids life, but it was no good'

'And where were you during all this?' I began to feel a bit angry now, that a man I had trusted for five years could do this, to his own child. Children were a sore subject with me any, so this was really grinding hard.

'I was in Italy Bella, with my Wife, Sulpicia, I moved out there to be the curator of the Volterrian castle, in Volterra, I left when Caius was around fifteen' my head nodded at him, before it lowered.

'Sorry... please continue' I felt ashamed I had snapped at him, but it was more of frustration of Marcus than anything else.

'To cut such a long story short Bella, our parents died when Caius was twenty-one, in a car crash, a truck over turned on the free way crushing them in their car and they left him everything, Marcus and myself got nothing' a small smile spread across his lips 'I was fine with it, I am successful and didn't need their money, I was happy for Caius to have it'

'But Marcus wasn't?'

'No, far from it, Marcus was successful, but he loathed that his child got everything, to be exact Bella, Caius received around forty-five million inheritence from my parents estate' my eyes widened in disbelief, a twenty-one year old had gotten all that money.

But again quickly doing the sums in my head, that was just a fraction of what Caius had bought the Bellagio for, shaking my head as I tried to stop thinking of Caius and my own reasons to find out what he had been hiding from me.

'Wow'

'I know, a nice tidy sum for a young man right?' Aro quirked his brow at me with a small smirk, 'But sadly, it does get darker for my nephew' Aro slipped from his stool now and adjusted his suit jacket. 'May I use your rest room'

'Erm... yeah... sure' looking at him a little startled 'down the hall and the first door'

'Thank you Bella' and with that Aro left the kitchen, as I sat there in a slight disbelief that Aro would leave me hanging, right when I was getting somewhere. It was selfish of me, but I wasn't even interested in Marcus, it was all about Caius and what his secrets held. I knew that Caius was keeping something hidden.

But what, was the question I needed answering, so to quote Aro's words _'It does get darker for my nephew' _something now must have happened, but where did Caius find nearly a billion dollars to buy a casino and risk it all by shooting his own father.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Aro had been gone for what seemed like hours, but it was only probably seconds. My mind was trying to process everything that Aro had told me so far and most of it still didn't make sense and I hoped that he would answer all the questions I had running around in my mind, so I didn't have to ask them.

After all everything he is meant to be telling me is all meant to be new to me, I shouldn't know that Caius existed, but I did and I wanted to know more. Maybe I was looking for an excuse to go to Las Vegas to see him or a reason to stay away from him even longer.

Deep down there was a part of me that wanted to run after Caius, there was so much unfinished business between me and him. But at the same time I didn't. I needed to forget about him and I wanted to, but there was something that kept dragging me back.

Finally snapping out of my thoughts as I heard Aro coming back into the kitchen, forcing a small smile upon my lips as he sat across from me once more. Looking down at my coffee, then back to Aro, I waited for him to continue.

'Everything is complex Bella, But when my parents died, myself and my wife returned for the funeral and there was an argument between myself and Marcus, after that, I never seen or heard from him directly again'

'Directly?' raising an eyebrow suspiciously

'Caius, I was still in contact with him, he told me most things about Marcus'

'Oh, right'

'Well Marcus led Caius down a shaky road, by the time Caius turned twenty-four, he was a solid gambler, an alcoholic and a waster' Aro sighed shaking his head 'by this time, Caius had nearly blown all the millions that were left and it was Marcus who helped him'

'I don't understand Aro'

'Marcus led Caius astray Bella' he shook his head 'Caius was successful, despite what Marcus was doing, encouraging the gambling, with a chunk of the money he opened some night clubs along the Vegas strip, they are still doing well now'

'Aro, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you telling me about Caius?' I wanted to know more, but I felt I needed to slip that question in, because if I didn't know Caius, I would ask that, but he just laughed quietly.

'Because it leads to what sort of man Marcus was' Aro smiled softly before continuing 'Well one night that same year, Caius won a casino, the Bellagio, in a game of poker' my eyes widened slightly, Caius' snappy attitude was making sense 'Caius put all his bars on the line, his clubs, the last of his fortune and the owner of the Bellagio put that casino on the line'

'Steven Wynn' I muttered under my breath and Aro heard me as he raised an eyebrow.

'You know him?'

'Of course, well not personally, but he used to own the MGM resorts' I back tracked quickly, the answer I gave was the truth, but there was something in Aro's tone that seemed suspicious.

'Yes well, Caius won, pot luck really, Marcus expected him to lose to Steven Wynn and it infuriated Marcus to no end, but his path of wrecking Caius' life wasn't over' feeling now on edge as I shifted in my seat, my hands gripping once again at my mug.

'There's more?'

'Much more, you see, once Caius won the casino, he got his life back on track, much to Marcus' dismay' a prouder smile appeared on Aro's lips, it was genuine 'Caius had been seeing this girl Athenodora for three years and then a year later, when he was twenty-five he married her, they were happy, he stopped gambling, drinking, he concentrated on being a good husband'

'So what happened?' I already knew what was coming next, Caius had already said his wife of eight years cheated on him with Marcus.

'Marcus couldn't stand seeing Caius happy, so he went after Athenodora, charmed her, everything, I don't know how long the affair went on for Bella, could have been Caius and Athenodora's wedding night' Aro sighed placing his head in his hands.

'But surely both Marcus and Athenodora were at fault, she could have been faithful'

'She could have Bella' Aro raised his head to look at me 'But she wasn't and then two years ago, a little less than that actually, Athenodora fell pregnant and it was the happiest I had seen Caius, it truly was, they had been trying for nearly six years' He paused now as he tried to recollect the memories 'But as the pregnancy went on, Caius began to get suspicious'

'Suspicious of what exactly?'

'There were just little things, so Caius hired a private investigator, and well, what they got back was conclusive, it sent Caius back into his downward spiral, the gambling started up again and the drinking'

'so what happened?'

'Dylan was born just under a year ago now, Caius divorced Athenodora on the grounds of adultery'

'But doesn't she get half of everything?'

'No Bella, in the state of Nevada, she gets nothing on the grounds of adultery, but Caius was fair, she allowed her to keep their martial home'

'So where are you going with this Aro?'

'Last year Caius found out something, the truth if you will' Aro frowned now shifting in his seat 'Athenodora was going after Caius for maintenance, so he did a private paternity test, the test came back' Aro paused now, looking down at his hands 'it came back that Caius was not the father, but in fact the brother'

My hand flew to my mouth, I already knew this information, but it was still upsetting the way Caius had found out the truth of his bloodline

'So what happened?'

'Caius called and I confirmed it, I haven't heard from him since'

'And why did you feel the need to tell me this?'

'Because you now know the type of man you are dealing with Bella, or were dealing with, I didn't come here today to mourn my brother' his tone hardened as he looked at me.

'Again, I don't understand Aro'

'My brother was a monster Bella, and I am not surprised that he is dead, Caius is not the only one he screwed over and if he could do that to his son for twenty-nine years, Marcus was capable of anything'

'So what, this was a lesson?'

'No Bella, you seemed to have had a misguided way of what Marcus was and now you know, so you can't stop mourning him'

'Fine' I snapped at him 'Anything else?'

'Yes'

'Go on'

'The Will, what do you plan on doing with the company?' I couldn't help but laugh, I could finally see what Aro was doing. He had spun me the tale of Marcus the ogre and now wanted the company. It was a clever ruse, I admired Aro for that. So as I sat back slightly and folded my arms.

'No clue, I only found out about Marcus this morning'

'Well Bella, his body is being released to me on Monday, there will be no Will reading as only you and Dylan are mentioned'

'So?' I was beginning to sound impatient, and I was, I had finally found out all I needed to know about Caius, most, if not all his dark secrets, but I was sure there was more to Caius than what Aro had already told me.

'Bella, I want to buy Marcus' company from you'

'I thought as much, you can have it, the sooner the blood money is off my hands the better'

'Name your price Bella' I knew how much Marcus' companies were worth, I was already sitting on just under a million from Charlie's death, his pension and the state payout for him being killed on the job, I didn't want or need any money, but I certainly didn't want Marcus' companies.

'Marcus' body isn't even cold yet Aro'

'This might be true Bella, but I am ruled out a murderer and so have you'

'How do you know I have? I've not been questioned' he only laughed at me.

'How can you be a suspect Bella if you were not in Chicago at the time?'

'How do you know that?' he laughed again at me and I felt myself getting angry once more. I didn't like being patronized

'That nice girl... oh what's her name... begins with C, works at the office' gritting my teeth together.

'Christina?'

'Yes that's the girl' that creepy smile now returned 'The police have no leads and nothing to go on, it's been nearly a week, as I said, it will run cold with no evidence'

'And you don't care?'

'For what he did to my nephew Caius, Dylan and many other children and women over the years Bella, no I don't' Aro pulled out his cheque book and placed it on the table, before clicking a pen 'Now, name your price'

'What about the legal side? Won't it get signed over to me first?'

'eight million?'

'I want you to answer my questions' Aro now glanced up at me.

'I will get the contracts drawn up and at Marcus' funeral, which I hope you will attend in a weeks time, you can sign it over to me, fair deal?' my eyes looked at him now in shock. If I didn't know any better I would believe he was the one who had killed Marcus

'I will be there'

'Excellent, now eight million?'

'How much?' my voice raised slightly higher than intended.

'Okay, nine-million' My eyes were firmly on Aro as he wrote out the cheque in front of me, how he had that much money in one single account baffled me, but I wasn't going to ask, I had enough floating on in my head without knowing the in's and out's of the third brothers money.

Aro now tore the cheque from his book and slid it across the table to me, as my hands shakily moved to pick it up and studied it closely.

'It is post-dated for next Friday Bella, when the contracts are signed' my head raised to look at him.

'What just like that? That simple?'

'Of course, I will send a car Friday morning for you' he adjusted his suit jacket once more and walked out of the kitchen, I quickly followed behind him to the door as he opened it.

'Is this even legal? What about Dylan's share' Aro opened the door and turned around to look at me.

'Would you prefer for me to take trust of that also?'

'Can you do that?' Aro chuckled and nodded his head.

'Dylan is my nephew after all, better in my hands, than a stranger' blinking a few times at Aro, before nodding. I was doing that a lot lately and had to force myself out of the habit 'It was nice meeting you Bella'

'You too Aro'

'See you Friday' a dark smirk spread across his lips, before he turned away. Slamming the door shut quickly and resting back against it, I raised the cheque that was still firmly gripped in my hands and stared at it in disbelief.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

The days leading up to Marcus' funeral dragged by slowly, every little thing or noise made me jump out of my skin. I was dangling on the edge of my own nerves, ready to fall off completely. Something about Aro's visit unsettled me and I had been unable to sleep for most of the week. I kept expecting the police to turn up. Marcus' funeral was tomorrow and it would have been two weeks since Caius killed him.

I hadn't heard from Aro at all since he was here, the cheque he gave me was still on the side table near the front door. I couldn't believe how much the cheque was for and that it would be mine tomorrow. I was unsure if I wanted to cash it. Aro may have not cared for his brother and after the story he told me, I really didn't blame him, or Caius for that matter. I could fully understand their anger, but was it enough to kill someone? To steal their life and end it in such cold blood.

Wiping my hand over my face, I needed to stop thinking about this and just go with it. As far as things were at the moment, I was in the clear and so was Caius. The police and the crime scene team had gone silent at the moment, with no new evidence released. No one even seemed bother that Marcus was dead. But I had a bad feeling, that at some point, something was going to bite me in the backside.

Turning from the bedroom window and turning my head to look at bedside clock. Marcus' lawyer was going to be here shortly for a meeting about his Will and where to go from here. My hands remained folded loosely across my chest. I felt guilty about taking Marcus' companies, but I had no choice, without questions being asked.

Moving now as I picked up my long grey cardigan from the back of the desk chair and shrugging it on, doing up the middle button only, as my hands hook under my black locks and pulled them free of the heavy material, before heading to the door, glancing once at my clothes for the funeral tomorrow hanging from the back of the door, before opening it and heading into the hallway.

Heading down stairs and picking up the cheque from the side table, looking at it once before folding it in half and slipping it into my pocket, the last thing I wanted was for the lawyer to see it. So going into the kitchen and turning on the kettle. My fingers drummed against the counter, as I realised that I needed to text Jacob and explain that I couldn't come for a while.

So as I pulled my phone from my jeans pocket and swiped my finger over the screen. Composing a new text messages and sending him:

_'Hey Jake, I am going to have to delay coming back. My boss was murdered and I can't leave town for a while, I will be back when I can, I'm sorry, you are welcome here. Bella'_

Pressing send and instantly pocketing my phone once more. I know that wasn't completely the truth, but it bought me some more time to not go back to Forks, I wasn't ready to. So if Jacob did want to chase up if I was telling the truth, he would find Marcus had been murdered, but he wasn't to know I wasn't allowed to leave town. But as Marcus' sort of second in command at the office, he would believe it.

Turning my head towards the front door, hearing the bell ring, I turned from my unmade coffee and headed for the door. Slowly prising it open. My heart was racing something fierce. Just the thought of it being the police coming to arrest me. I was finding it hard to hide the guilt that rode through me.

'Miss Swan?' the man stood before me must have been in his late fifties, his once dark brown hair was thinning on top and what was left, was beginning to turn a wavey silver, he with in a smart grey suit and deep green tie, with a small pin that clasped around it. He was holding a brief case tightly, in his grasp.

'Yes?' I looked at him curiously, waiting for him to flash me his police department badge and demand to come inside.

'Donald Packwell' he held out his hands 'From Packwell and sons Lawyers, I am here to discuss Mr Brown's Will' taking his hand and shaking it once before stepping a side from the door, as I tried to steer myself from an impending panic attack.

'Please come in Mr Packwell'

'My apologises Miss Swan, I know I am early' he stepped inside the house, as I gestured my hand to the lounge room before closing the door.

'It's quite alright, would you like a drink?'

'No thank you, I shall make it quick' Following him into the lounge, the cheque in my pocket began to feel heavy as it weighed me down. Purely psychological, but still heavy none the less, as I sat down in the arm chair as he took the couch on the other side of the coffee table.

'So, what now?' I enquired, this was different from Charlie's death, Charlie didn't make a Will, but I was his next of kin, well I was the only one left for anything to go to, so I only had to give over my bank details and everything was done for me.

'Well Miss Swan' Mr Packwell pulled out papers from his briefcase and laid them on the table, before placing his pen on top 'You have already read the Will I presume?'

'I have' picking up the pen and resting my fingers at the bottom of the first page, glancing up at him.

'Well, these papers are to change ownership of Mr Brown's companies to your name, if you would like to read them' taking a deep breath as I scanned my eyes over the text, much of it was jargon I really didn't understand. For all I knew I could be agreeing to anything. But as I turned the page and pretended to read further.

'Okay, from what I understand it seems right'

'Excellent, can just sign and date here' He pointed to the signature strips 'and print your name here' he moved his finger once more 'and then do the same on the other copy please Miss Swan'

Doing as he requested, my hand become unsteady and began to shake as I signed on the dotted lines of both the copies of the company's legal documents before Mr Packwell took them from me. Shifting in my seat as I placed the pen down on the clear glass coffee table and clasping my hands together before me.

'So what happens now?'

'Well Miss Swan, you are the new owner of Brown's Publishing and Publication houses, all accounts will be transferred into your name by morning' He stood up and I followed suit.

'Erm... what about Dylan?' he looked at me slightly confused 'Dylan Lawson, he is mentioned in the Will'

'I know of whom you speak Miss Swan, but why does that interest you?' his tone hardened as he spoke, as if I was a scolded school girl.

'Well from what I read, things were left in trust'

'That is correct Miss Swan, but the trust holder would be Master Lawson's next of kin' frowning at him, but he continued anyway 'His mother Miss Swan'

'Oh, okay, that's fine, I am glad' I felt confused. Aro was expecting the trust to be signed over to him, but now it was going to Caius' ex wife Athenodora. I would have to speak with Aro tomorrow about that.

'Is there anything else' shaking my head quickly at him as I followed him to the front door.

'Not at all Mr Packwell, thank you for coming'

'Thank you Miss Swan, I have left your copy on the coffee table' opening the front door and allowing him to leave without another word spoken. Thing weren't adding up again. Aro had read the Will the same way I did and the trust for Dylan was going to me. Closing the front door, I pulled the cheque from my pocket and headed into the lounge, placing it on top of the contacts.

I wondered how I got tangled up in this web of lies, deceit and murder of someone else's doing. I had my own worries and issues to deal with. But wherever I turned everything was leading back to Marcus. There was certainly more to what was going on than what meets the eye and there was only one person who could answer them.

Caius.

So in that instance, I decided that after the funeral tomorrow I would drive to Las Vegas and get to the bottom of what was truly going on. I had been bought into this web for a reason and I needed to know what that reason was. Marcus must have known, Aro certainly knows and Caius is the one who was going to tell me.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Brushing my hands down the front of my black shirt, blowing my cheeks out for a second before huffing as I looked at myself in the mirror. I hated getting dressed up and I hated it even more that I was being forced to attend a funeral today. But none the less I was all set and waiting for the car Aro said he would send for me. I wasn't looking forward to this.

Standing in front of Marcus' friends and family and pretending I don't know what happened to him. When I did. Every time I thought of Marcus, it bought back the night two weeks ago when I watched Caius pull the trigger. I could still feel Marcus' blood on me and no matter how many times I scrubbed my skin clean, I just couldn't rid of that feeling.

Once this funeral was over and done with, I was going to go to Las Vegas and seek out Caius. I needed answers, I was only going on hunches and the uneasy feeling in the pit of my gut, but my instincts were rarely wrong. There was something going on. The lawyer yesterday knew me and Aro was acting all too familiar also.

I had never met either before, but something in the way they spoke to me made me question if there was some hidden meaning. Could Caius had told Aro about me? Aro had mentioned how close him and Caius were at one point. Could Aro have then passed that information onto Mr Packwell?

Groaning as I tried to push all these questions to the back of my mind. If anything, I was going to be asking Caius all these questions tomorrow once I got to Nevada. I needed answers and lots of them. There were too many webs going on and they all involved me, Caius and Marcus and I didn't like that. Not one bit.

Like why was Caius in Seattle? When he would have had to drive through Chicago to get there from Las Vegas. Growling loudly at myself as I raked my hands through my hair tightly and turning from the mirror.

'Get a grip Bella' I managed to mutter to myself 'It will be sorted tomorrow' letting out a small sigh as I headed out of my bedroom and down the stairs. My case was already in the back of the car, so the moment I arrived back here, I would be off. I didn't have any time to waste. Jacob was expecting me in Forks and for the first time I wasn't going to let him down.

There had been no more messages since the last two, but I knew they weren't over and I wasn't going to rest until I got to the bottom of them and sorted it. So I needed to go back there. But not until I had sorted Caius out and got to the bottom of everything.

Hearing a car outside, I grabbed my long black coat and draped it over my arm, as I picked up my keys and phone, getting ready to leave. But then came a knock at the door. Frowning slightly. It was unusual for a driver to come knocking, as I pulled down the latch and opened the door.

'Isabella Swan?' Eyeing the woman before me, in a smart dress suit, her tight red ringlets bounced around her face, she was accompanied by another gentleman. Neither of them I recognised at all as I opened the door wider.

'Yes?' the woman reached into her pocket and so did the man with her and both pulled out black leather wallets. They both together opened up the wallets to flash their golden police department badges at me. My whole body froze up and tensed as I stared blankly at them both. Fear and panic ran through me, as I waited to be arrested.

'I am DC Spencer and this is my colleague DC Marks, I was wondering if we can have a word please Miss Swan?' she was being very formal, as my head tilted slightly.

'Erm... yeah... sure' stepping a side from the door 'I do have a funeral to get to' both of them stepped into the house as I pointed to the lounge room. They both passed me and headed there as I closed the door. Closing my eyes for what seemed like eternity, as I gathered myself and turned around and followed them.

'We won't keep you Miss Swan' gesturing for them both to sit, I sat down myself and waited. Placing my coat, phone and keys on the arm of the chair, and then linking my hands together, trying to stay as calm as I could.

'I take it you are here about Marcus?' I wasn't going to act dumb, there was no point.

'Yes we are, I apologise for coming today of all days, but we can't put it off any longer'

'That's understandable'

'We will get straight to it, we won't want to hold you up' watching DC Spencer take out her note book. Her curls instantly covered her face before she brushed them aside.

'How long had you worked for Mr Brown?'

'Five years, would have been six in August'

'And how well did you know him?'

'Quite well, from a business stand point, he didn't speak of his home life'

'Not at all?' she seemed surprised as I shook my head at her. My hands tightened their gripped against each other.

'Well I knew he wasn't married, and never had children' my head lowered a little 'I didn't know he had a brother until Monday when one of them showed up'

'Which one was that?'

'He has more than one?' my eyebrows raised at her.

'Just answer the question Miss Swan'

'Aro, he said his name was Aro'

'And where were you on the night Marcus died?' I shifted once more in my seat.

'I... I don't know... I don't know when he died' taking in a deep breath 'I didn't find out about his death until a week ago Friday'

'Oh?'

'Yes, I had just come back from Washington State, my father died, I was on leave to attend his funeral and well...' pausing for a moment 'Grieve... I was due back to work this Monday gone, but wasn't up to it, So I called the office Friday and was told Marcus was murdered' watching DC Spencer look over to her colleague and then back to me.

'Why do you think you weren't told?'

'I don't know, I called Lucy...' she cut me off as she looked through her notes.

'Lucy Aldridge?'

'Yes, the lobby receptionist and she told me'

'What did she say?'

'She said that she wasn't meant to tell me, Christina told ….' she paused me again, which was becoming infuriating in itself.

'Christina Hamilton?'

'Yes'

'Carry on'

'Lucy said that Christina had told her not to tell me, then Christina snatched the phone from Lucy and proceeded to tell me it was none of my business'

'None of your business?'

'Yes, apparently Marcus' murder wasn't any of my business and she gave me another week off before hanging up on me'

'Why do you think she did that?'

'I honestly don't know, I was in shock, I had just buried my father, it didn't sink in'

'You also said Mr Aro Brown came here on Monday? What was the purpose of the visit?' everything I said the officer next to her wrote things down.

'He came to introduce himself, we spoke about the funeral arrangements, we talk about Marcus and the Will'

'The Will?'

'Yes Marcus' Will' the other officer leaned over to her and whispered something in her ear, before she looked back at me.

'Marcus left you his companies?'

'Yes he did, he had a heart attack around three years ago, he thought he was going to die'

'So he just signed it over to you?' she snapped her fingers 'just like that'

'Yeah, I guess'

'So you had a lot to gain by his death?'

'Not really...' again for the third time she cut me off.

'You stood to inherit a twenty-eight million dollar company by his death'

'I don't want it' I began to feel myself losing it as I placed my head in my hands muttering 'I don't want his companies, I don't want any of it'

'Okay Miss Swan' her tone softened slightly 'We can see that this is a stressful time for you' my head raised to look at her

'I have enough to cope with losing my father and now I need to go to another funeral'

Watching as they both stood up and I raised also. Watching as DC Spencer held out a card and I instantly took it from her.

'We will leave you to it Miss Swan, but if you have any information, please call me' looking down at the card, before looking back at her, fighting back the tears now, as everything began to pile on top of me.

'Are you saying you don't know who has done this?' she shook her head.

'I can't say anything Miss Swan, it's an on going murder investigation, we shall see ourselves out' watching them both leave as I sat back down and threaded my fingers tightly into my hair, dropping the card to the floor. My eyes squeezed shut. I could feel the walls of my lies and deceit closing in around me and I was powerless to stop them.

Hearing the door slam shut, I got up quickly. Grabbing my coat and belongings. I needed to get to this funeral, get it over and done with. The net was closing in now and I needed to clear up all my unfinished business before it did and if there was one thing. I was taking Caius down with me.

Heading to the front door and opening it quickly. There was a black Sedan parked in my drive way. Gulping back the hard lump in my throat, I closed the front door and locking it before heading over to the car and getting in the back seat, heading for the cemetery.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

The service was quick, there was no point in actually attending it in the first place. A few people from the office were invited, but other than Aro and his wife Sulpicia, who could nearly pass for Aro's female double, with her long straight back hair, dressed completely in black. They both could pass for Morticia and Gomez Addams today. There was no one else invited, or no one else who attended.

Getting into the black Sedan and slamming the door behind me, I sat back and pulled the papers from my coat pocket and glanced over it. Aro had given me these papers in exchange for Marcus' companies. Aro was getting a bargain. I had sold a nearly thirty million company to Aro for only nine million. But I didn't want the companies. So I wasn't overly bothered.

The companies were out of my hands now and for that I was glad. I didn't want them, a constant reminder of what they represented, for what I had done. I may not have pulled the trigger, but I might as well have done, considering Caius had done a disappearing act on me and leaving me to pick up the pieces.

Folding the papers roughly and shoving them back into my pocket, I closed my eyes. I was thankful we didn't have to stand around the cold cemetery. Aro had decided on cremation. But from what I could gather, Aro couldn't careless either. No one seemed surprised that Marcus was gone and as Aro said. Marcus had a list as long as his arm to who it could have been.

Closing my eyes now, I allowed my mind to wander over what I was going to do once I got to Las Vegas. I was getting frustrated with myself that I could never get Caius off my mind. There was something about him that kept making me think of him. I had only had the pleasure of his company twice.

Granted both encounters he had me either pinned to a bed, or pinned to a wall, as his finely muscled torso pressed against my body, his strong grip holding my tiny frame. My eyes shot open, stopping myself from thinking anymore. That was the first time I had allowed those sorts of thoughts to pass through my mind and my heart began to thud. If I was mistaken, it may have even missed a few beats.

Since Jacob and Edward, I had never let another man near me, let alone touch me, but I had let Caius in, why had I done that? I didn't know him. Raising my hands as I clawed at my locks in frustration. I could feel my chest tightening. I refused to allow myself to fall for him. He was a murderer.

_'But so are you Bella' _came the whispering voice in the back of my head, _'You are a murderer too' _I squeezed my eyes shut again. I was a killer. I shot Edward in cold blood and Caius shoot Marcus in cold blood. We both drank, we both were callous, ruthless and uncaring. Caius was right. We were the same, are the same. We fitted, in our actions, our pasts and our presents and if I carried on this way. Our futures would be the same also.

I needed to go back to Forks, confront whoever knew about what I did to Edward and then I would turn myself in. A life in prison was better than this. Better than living with the guilt of Edward and Marcus and especially it would stop me falling into Caius' clutches, because I knew, deep down, if I allowed myself to feel anything for Caius, there would be no way I could escape him.

Straightening myself out as the car pulled up on the street outside of my house, and opening the door to get out 'Thank you' I muttered quietly as I slammed the door closed and headed over to my SUV and popping open the boot. Chucking my coat on top of my case and slamming it closed. I was clearly trying to get out some frustration.

Climbing now behind the wheel and sighing heavily as I started the car. It was just under a days drive to Las Vegas. I could have flown, but it was easier to drive directly through the deserts. Also the fact once I had been and seen Caius, I was going to attempt the three day drive back to Forks. I didn't plan on staying in Las Vegas long. As soon as I had what I wanted from Caius I was gone.

But before I had time to back from the drive way, my phone bleeped on the passengers side seat. Picking it up. I hoped it wasn't from the mystery number and for the first time. Luck was on my side. It was Jacob.

_'Hey Bella. Sorry to hear about your boss, any idea on time limit?' _instantly replying to him, I needed to head off as soon as I could.

_'There are no suspects or leads, so I don't know, hopefully not long, can you come here?'_

I was calling his bluff. There is no way Jacob would come here. There was no chance of me going back to Forks if he came here to me. I had to go to him. I always had to go to him. He knew me well. Jacob knew if I slipped back into my old routine I would never leave Forks and that is what he was planning and hoping on. Before I could place my phone on the seat, another message came through.

_'You know I can't Bells, keep me in the loop, yeah?'_

_'Of course Jacob' _I pressed send, but composed another message _'I am coming back Jacob, give me a few weeks'_

It was the truth for a change. I wanted to know who was scaring the living daylights out of me and this was the only way to know. Looking down at my phone now as another message came back.

_'Sure sure'_

Rolling my eyes at it, that was typical Jacob, whenever he was annoyed about something, or something didn't go his way, that is how he would reply. Like an immature child. Shaking my head as I threw my phone on the seat. I didn't have time for him right now, as I backed from the drive way and headed for the free way.

Once I got to Las Vegas, I needed to call Jasper, to let him know I wasn't home. Jasper had been giving me space since Charlie died. But I knew him well. He would probably drive past my house on the way to and from work every day, even though it was out of his way. If he saw my car wasn't there for a while, he would worry and I didn't want to worry him.

Since Edward's 'disappearance' and his divorce from Alice, things had hit him hard. Hence why he decided to join me in Chicago. So I couldn't have him panic. He wanted to keep me safe. He was afraid that Edward would return and when he returned, Jasper wanted to be ready for him. I wish I could tell Jasper the truth, maybe before I turned myself in. I would.

Pulling onto the interstate and switching on the radio, turning up the music full blast, I wanted to drown out the little voices in my head. I had a long drive a head of me and the last thing I needed was to wind myself up any further.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

The drive to Las Vegas was long. I should really have stopped along the way, but once I had my mind set on something, I won't let up until it was accomplished. Glancing at the clock, it had just gone midday. I had been driving for twenty-five hours now. I needed to sleep, but at least I was in Nevada, well not just Nevada, but Vegas it's self.

I wasn't far from the Las Vegas strip now. What I had decided was, I was going to check into the Bellagio and then crash out. I needed to get in a few hours sleep before I confronted Caius. I was irritated and exhausted. Not just from the drive, but from everything. I hadn't had a good nights sleep since I found out about Charlie's death nearly a month ago now.

My eyes widened at my own thoughts, _'A month?' _I whispered out loud. Had it really been a month since Charlie had passed on? Shaking my head. I didn't want to think about it. Charlie dying had just set off a chain of events that I had been caught up into and hopefully they will be coming to an end soon.

Scanning my eyes over the vast amount of Casino's, bars, pubs, clubs, strip clubs, all dotted close together down the strip. My eyes widening more at the sight of some of the casino's as I passed them. The Venetian, The MGM grand, The Luxor, The Mirage. They were all extravagant. I had always wanted to come to Vegas and now I was here. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Finally hearing the sound of music, as I looked back a head. A shot of water spraying into the air in time with the music. That could only mean one thing. I was close to where I needed to be. Keeping my eyes on the spraying water features shooting 140 metres into the air.

'The Bellagio' I whispered to myself as I pulled into the casino drive way, stopping by the entrance of the hotel, as I got out. A man was instantly at my side, as I turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. He handed me a ticket and then held out his hands.

'What?' I muttered at him. He could only laugh at me.

'Not accustomed yet ma'am?' he smiled a little softer 'I would like your keys, to park your car in the underground car park of the hotel and casino'

'You want me to entrust you with my car?' raising my eyebrow again at him, suspiciously, as my head turned watching another guy open up the boot of my car 'Hey, what you doing?' both of them exchanged a look which caused them to smirk at each other 'What am I missing'

'He is the concierge ma'am, he is going to take your bags into the hotel for you, so you can check in' he held his hand out once more 'Then once I've parked your car, I will return the keys to you'

'And I am meant to believe that?' I was getting defensive.

'Please ma'am, it is my job' reluctantly I handed my keys over to him 'George will escort you in ma'am' watching as he got into the car and drove off, turning my head to the other guy, whom I was guessing was George. He was dressed in a finely tailored uniform. There were gold lines down the seams of the jet black trousers and his tailor made gold jacket. It was elegant and fitted in well with the image the Bellagio was trying to portray.

'This way ma'am' he spoke softly, as I studied him closer. I had been so defensive when first arriving that I didn't take the time to look at him. He wore small round rim glasses and his hair was cut short and spiked. Everything about him was in perfect place, not a hair out of line or a loose thread to be found. Caius obviously ran a tight ship here.

Following George into the hotel lobby, he placed my case down at the reception desk as I got lost in the beauty of the Bellagio. Glancing up, the ceiling of the lobby was covered in multi coloured blown glass flowers, all perfectly arranged. Blinking a few times, a voice distracted me, as I turned my head to the receptionist, who was also dressed the same as the Valet and the Concierge.

'Good Afternoon, I'm Amber, do you already have a room reservation or are you booking in with us today?' her voice was too high pitched and squeaky. She had a smile plastered on her face, but it was clearly false, she was probably thinking about how many ways she could kill me and not mess a single hair on her head.

'Erm... would like to book a room... please' I instantly felt out of place here. I was still wearing the clothes from the funeral, but as I glanced around at everyone. Not a single person was in jeans. It was suits or completely formal wear.

'Certainly ma'am, what sort of room are you after and for how many nights?' her voice was too chirpy and I was close to smacking her and telling her to get real. But for now I resisted the temptation of it.

'Well, I don't know, a standard room?' my eyebrow raised, as she looked at me confused.

'Ma'am we don't do standard rooms here at the Bellagio' her head tilted at me 'We have Guest Rooms, Guest Suites, Executive Lounge and one Penthouse' her voice turned a slight humour as she glanced over me as she read over the rooms.

'Just a guest room, it's not a vacation sweetie' I was trying to be pedantic and condescending, just like she was being with me. She scoffed at me as she turned back to her computer.

'Of course, one guest room and how long for?'

'Seven days' I planned to be gone sooner than that.

'Of course' watching her intently as she typed on the keyboard, her eyes trained on the computer screen. 'How will you be paying?'

'Credit Card' opening the small pocket of my case, and pulling out my purse, I pulled out my credit card and placed it on the reception counter as the receptionist took it.

'And what is your name please ma'am?'

'Swan, Isabella Swan' she glanced at me and raised her eyebrow.

'One moment please Miss Swan' looking at her strangely, as she picked up the phone and turned her back to me. I couldn't catch what she was saying on the phone and since she had her back to me, I couldn't lip read either. Drumming my fingers now on the marble counter top, glancing around quickly before looking back to her as she hung up and turned around.

'Problem?' I snapped at her as she placed my card back on the counter and slid it to me

'No Miss Swan not at all' she kept the false smile on her lips as she continued tapping onto her keyboard, before picking up a key card and swiping it in the machine before handing the card to me 'I hope you have a pleasant stay Miss Swan' she then summoned a bell boy over who picked up my case.

'Erm... you didn't swipe my card' I enquired to her.

'I didn't need to Miss Swan, the bell boy will show you to your suite now'

'Suite? I can't...' but she raised a hand to stop me, before gesturing back to the bell boy

'Please Miss Swan, enjoy your stay, if there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to call down'

My head tilted at her, but I kept my mouth shut as I followed the bell boy to the elevator, he pressed the button and the doors opened right away as we stepped inside. Turning my head to him as the doors closed.

'What's going on?' looking at his badge 'Craig?'

'I don't know what you mean ma'am'

'Well is it custom not to swipe my card?' he smiled lightly at me.

'Ma'am, we are under instructions, we have been waiting for you to join us'

'Pardon?' my voice was a little more high pitched than usual, as I looked at him confused.

'Don't seem alarmed Miss Swan' watching as the doors opened and he waited for me to go first, I stepped out onto the landing to be confronted by one door and nothing more, as I turned my head to look back at him. He seemed amused as I turned away and put my key into the lock.

_'Enter password' _came a robotic voice, as I turned back to the bell boy

'It's on the card in your hand' he smiled at me, as I looked down at it to see the four digit number in the receptionists delicate hand writing, as I pressed the numbers into the key pad, the light on the door flicked green and the click of the lock opening, I press my hand onto the handle as it opens and stepping into the room.

Looking around my eyes widen as I turned quickly back to the bell boy as he placed my case down on the floor by the door. I was clearly in the single penthouse suite and I didn't understand what was going on.

'Don't seem alarmed Miss Swan, everything is taken care of, please enjoy your stay with us'

'But I didn't ask for this room?'

'Correct Ma'am, but it is given to you' he bowed his head at me 'Good afternoon ma'am' if he called me 'ma'am' one more time I was going to throw a book or something at him. But he had already closed the door and left. Leaving me standing in the middle of a penthouse suite. Confused as to what was going on.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

'Caius'

His name rolled off my tone in a long slithering hiss, as my hands balled into fists. Obviously he had been waiting for me. He knew I was going to show up here. Either he was very arrogant and cocky, or there was something that went deeper. I had my suspicions that he knew more about me than I had told him. I would put it down to Marcus mentioning me, but from what Aro had told me, Caius and Marcus hadn't spoken to each other civilly long before I arrived.

Finally letting out a tired groan, I couldn't even function properly through lack of sleep, that even my anger and frustration were tell me to quick with this self loathing. So as I sighed. I hadn't even looked around the penthouse properly yet, but knowing that I wouldn't take it all in, I plonked down heavily onto the couch and pulled my phone from my pocket.

Deciding it was best to call Jasper and let him know I was safe and for him not to panic, I would then get in some sleep before I went looking for Caius. He obviously knew I was here, or that I had arrived at least. So if I didn't find him, he would certainly find me.

Swiping my finger across the screen of my phone and bringing up Jasper's number, I placed the phone to my ear to listen to it ring.

'Hey darlin', what a surprise' I couldn't help but laugh, knowing he must have seen my name flash up on his screen. I could just imagine the smile he was pulling. His cheeks creasing up into a smile, before indenting to show off his perfect dimples.

'Hey cowboy, why you surprised?'

'Well Bella, it is not like you too call, it's usually me doing the chasing' I loved how no matter what Jasper said, there was also a slight humour in his tone.

'Well maybe it's about time I did some chasing'

'How you bearing up doll face?'

'Now you are just sounding corny Jazz' laughing softly 'I'm okay, you know, coping, as best I can'

'I am just corny, but that is what makes you love me Bellaaaaaa...' my eyes rolled as he rolled out my name 'That's understandable though, are you up for a visit?'

'That's one of the reasons I am calling'

'Only one of them?'

'Look Jasper' my tone turned serious now as I leaned forward slightly 'I am not in Chicago'

'Well then where the bloody hell are you?' his voice raised immediately 'You didn't go back there Bella, please don't say that' pinching the bridge of my nose, I knew he was panicking and I had to stop him from doing so.

'Jasper, breath... I am in Las Vegas'

silence

'Jasper?'

'Yeah, I'm here, erm... not to be nosy, but what's in Vegas for you darling?'

'My manager was murdered just over two weeks ago, I couldn't be around more death, so wanted some time away...' Jasper cut in.

'…. Spending Charlie's inheritance already then are you?' he seemed amused by it, and I chuckled softly shaking my head.

'Something like that' my smile faded 'but...'

'I don't like the sound of that _'but'_ Bella'

'When I am done here, I am returning to Forks'

'WHAT!' Jasper shouted loudly, as I pulled the phone from my ear and wrinkling up my nose, until the ringing in my head stopped.

'Jasper, calm down, please... just hear me out'

'It better be good Bella'

'I need to go back, I need closure Jasper' He didn't know about what I did to Edward, so it was best I said as little as possible.

'Closure? What do you need that for? You wanting to give that monster another chance to kill you?'

'Jasper, please, I am staying with Jacob, we need to sort things, for William'

'Don't Bella, don't you dare starting using him as the reason to go back there'

'I'm not, I have to go back, I have to face Edward one final time, or at least his ghost, he is obviously long gone now'

'Do you believe that? Do you -actually- believe you are safe?'

'Yes I do... Jacob...'

'Don't Jacob me darlin', he didn't protect you last time and he sure as hell won't protect you this time'

'You have to trust me'

'When do you plan to go back?'

'Hopefully by the end of the week, I have other stuff to sort first'

'Then I will meet you in Forks'

'NO!' it was me shouting now. If Jasper turned up in Forks, then I would be forced to tell him the truth, about what I did and the less people who knew at this time was for the better.

'Too late'

'What about Alice?'

'Fuck Alice, I am not going to let her dictate where I can and can not be'

Alice and Jasper had a bitter divorce. He had always been so hell bent on tracking down Edward and beating him to within an inch of his life, that it took it's toll. Alice refused to move away from Washington. She couldn't stay in Forks. None of the family could once Edward hurt me and killed William. He had shamed them, all of them. But Alice settled in Seattle. It was clear that he still loved Alice, but she blamed me.

That's right, Alice blamed me for the break down of her marriage. Jasper wanted to follow me, to protect me. He chose me over her. I didn't ask him to. I tried to stop him. But it was no good, my pleads fell on death ears when it came to anything Edward related with him and he gave Alice the divorce she wanted. It shocked her. She had done it to call his bluff, but it failed. We had been close from then on, but the problem was, Jasper fell in love and I didn't.

'Jasper, please, I am begging you, I have to do this and alone'

'Why the secrets Bella? Why won't you let me be there'

'Don't ask questions Jasper' my free hand gripped into my hair. I had to bite my tongue in fear of blurting out what I did. But I could trust Jasper couldn't I? I wasn't in danger, I was turning myself in after I had confronted the mystery person threatening me.

'Give me one good reason'

'Because you love me' he went silent, it was a cheap shot, but it was one I knew he couldn't argue with.

'Bella, don't, that's not a reason'

'If you love me Jasper, you will let me go'

'Let you go... to Forks?'

'No Jasper, you have to let me go from your life, please' he went silent again and I waited for him to hang up.

'Are you coming back?'

'Yes, I am coming back Jazz, once I have closure'

'Promise me'

'Cowboy, I promise to come back, I want to move on with my life, but I can't with this weighing over me all the time'

'Okay darlin' I won't come to Forks on one condition'

'Anything, you know that'

'You text me when you get there and if I don't hear from you every 12 hours, I am coming to get you' letting out a groan at his condition.

'Fine, it's a deal'

'Oh and one more things Bella'

'What?'

'Don't ever use my emotions for you against me again' that humour returned to his tone, as I saluted. Not that he could see me, as a soft laugh escaped my lips.

'Anything you say Texas'

'Bye darlin'...'

'Bye' taking in a long breath as I hung up the phone. It was wrong of me to use Jasper's feelings and emotions for my own gain, but then I was no good for him. He was too straight laced. There was only one person that even matched up to me and that was Caius.

Placing my phone down on the glass table and laying down on the white real leather coated couch, as a yawn escaped me. My eyes began to get heavy and I couldn't even think any longer, as I finally gave into the sleep my body had been screaming at me to give it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Opening my eyes slowly, as I sat up from the couch. There were no lights on, but you wouldn't have believed it. Las Vegas was known as _'the city that never sleeps' _and I was just in the middle of experiencing that now, as the illuminated lights from the strip outside completely lit up the room. Sitting up completely straight as a yawn escaped my lips and my hand raised to my eyes rubbing them awake, as I glanced around the room.

All I wanted to do was go back to sleep, but I had plenty of time to do that. So forcing myself to stand slowly. Using the back of the couch to steady myself as I did so. I must have looked dreadful, but for the first time. I really didn't care.

Moving over to the large pane glass windows, that went from ceiling to floor and were joined together by thin, long metal piping obviously gold plated. The glass was so clean, there wasn't a smudge in sight. Looking out of the window. The penthouse over looked the front of the Bellagio.

A small smile spread across my lips, as I looked down at the vast man-made built lake, a a long row of white lights glowed up, making the clear waters shimmer and ripple elegantly. The strip itself was buzzing with crowds of people, going into the casino's on the other side of the strip. Lights were flashing everywhere. The sight was amazing and I was glad to have made this decision.

Suddenly a ray of purple hue lighting lit the skies and my gaze followed it for a moment, seeing it was projecting onto the North facing front towers of the Bellagio hotel, my eyes widening as the piano instrumental music of Elton John's 'Your Song' began to play, before the song began, my hand raised to my lips in amazement, as the lights dimmed back to their usual yellow and the fountains began to dance and spray in time with the music.

This was the main reason I wanted to stay at the Bellagio, long before I knew Caius. The fountain display was an amazing feature and it was elegant, which went well with the image the hotel was portraying. The water continued to dance in time with the music. I couldn't keep the smile off my lips. I knew that these shows were every fifteen to thirty minutes a part, but it was something I couldn't tire of. There must have been around fifty different songs that the fountains were programmed to move in time with.

After around four minutes the fountains gave off a final shoot of waiter, raising higher than the penthouse suite, that I even automatically and without thinking, tilted my head to watch it, before the water, splashed back down into the lake. For a moment everything went black, before the lights of the fountain flashed back on and the waters ran still once more. The round of applause from the strip was deafening and I couldn't help but laugh with the excitement.

Though it was short lived as a knock came at the door and I turned around. Taking in a deep breath as I headed over to the door and flicked on the switch to bring lights on in the penthouse, before opening the door to see one of the hotel staff stood before me. Like all the rest, his clothes, hair, the way he stood, was perfect. I probably looked a complete mess as I stood before him.

'Good evening Miss Swan'

'Hello' my eyebrow raised curiously at him.

'I am Jonathan, I hope you are enjoying your stay with us'

'Erm... I am so far, but I've not been here that long' a small smile appeared on his lips.

'I apologise for the intrusion, but was wondering if I can steal some of your vacation time?' I almost laughed as reality set in, this wasn't a vacation sadly.

'Well that depends on what you want'

'I do not want anything ma'am, but the owner, Mr Lawson, would like a moment of your time, if possible' I couldn't get over how polite he was and none of it seemed false, like it did with the receptionist.

'What does he want with me?'

'The pleasure of your company ma'am' he stepped aside slightly and gestured back to the elevator 'Shall we?' I couldn't help but hesitate. I was a mess, I must have smelt and I was in need of a shower.

'Now?'

'It won't be long ma'am, he is a man of few words usually' his smile never faltered as I reluctantly agreed, grabbing the key card from the counter and stepping out of the room, letting the door close behind me, I tried not to stand close to Jonathan as we entered the elevator.

Watching as he pulled a key from his pocket which was attached to a solid gold plated chain, and he flipped open a small panel underneath all of the buttons and push his key into the key lock and pressed the button beside it. My eyebrow raised at him and he caught it.

'Taking you to the offices, above this floor, no access unless staff'

'Ah..' nodding at him once before turning my head away. I was unsure if I was ready to see Caius. He was obviously in a hurry to see me. Feeling my heart thud harder in my chest, as the elevator pinged and the doors opened. My nerves were getting the better of me. If I didn't know myself better, I would think I was actually nervous about seeing Caius again.

Allowing Jonathan to go first and following behind him, I kept my eyes down slightly, as we walked along the corridor, passed many closed doors. These weren't boardrooms. There were all downstairs just off the lobby. But it was none of my business what was in them. I just wanted this over with. My head snapped up as Jonathan began to speak.

'Hey Laura, Miss Swan to see Mr Lawson' he turned to me and smiled 'I will leave you in the capable hands of Laura' smiling a little at him, as he turned and walked back towards the elevator. My hand raised nervously to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear.

'One moment please Miss Swan' watching as she elegantly stood. She wasn't dressed like the rest of the staff. She wore a black blazer and knee length shirt, with a white blouse. She was obviously Caius' assistance. Watching her move to the office door and knock once. I heard Caius' muffled voice come from the other side of it, as she opened the door.

Glancing down at her desk, seeing a crystal square paper weight, my eyebrow raising, as I placed my hand over it and picked it up, instantly linking my arms behind my back.

'Miss Swan to see you'

_'Send her in please Laura' _Laura turned now to look at me, as she pushed the door open further. Shifting passed her and into the room, my hand gripped around the paper weight tightly, as she closed the door and my attention turned to Caius.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

My head snapped quickly to Caius, who was sat behind his desk. He placed down his pen and looked up at me. A smirk spread across his lips, as my hand tightened around the paper weight. I had so many questions he needed answering, but something over took me. I obviously was already planning it, but I didn't think I would go through with it, as I pulled my hand back and threw the paper weight in Caius direction.

He ducked his head quickly, as the paper weight went crashing into a framed picture on the back wall, I didn't have time to look at what the picture was off, as it knocked from it's hinges as it shattered to the ground, the glass shattering loudly, as Caius looked quickly at me. That smug smirk soon shifted as he glared at me.

'What the actual fuck woman?' Caius stood up from his chair, as he moved around his desk to stand before me, but he kept a large gap between us as he leaned back against the desk, his arms folding across his chest, as my own hands balled tightly. Glaring at him. 'Well?'

'I am only sorry that I missed' I hissed back at him, as that amused smile spread once more across his arrogant face. He was clearly mocking and taunting me.

'Well, things never change Princess'

'Don't act like you know me'

'Apologises' he raised his hands in defence, before glancing back to the shattered glass, then back to me 'Care to explain that spoilt brat outburst Princess?'

'Again, I am only sorry I missed. I won't next time, my aim is improving' a snort escaped me, as my hands began to relax.

'And what did I do to get your panties in a twist'

'Don't you dare think for one second, you had any effect on my panties' Caius laughed now as he shifted a little against the desk, shaking his head.

'Enough of the snipes, what was the attack in aid of exactly?' Caius was far too calm.

'Where were you?'

'Pardon?' he raised his eyebrow at me confused.

'You weren't at his...' Caius raised his hand at me, which ticked me off more. Everyone seemed to be doing that to me lately and it was patronizing, but his hand moved to press a button on his phone as it buzzed.

_'Is everything okay Mr Lawson?' _came Laura's voice over the speaker.

'Everything is fine in here Laura, can you please clear the floor, you are free to go home'

_'Are you sure Sir?'_

'Yes Laura, clear the floor and stop access to the offices please'

_'Of course Mr Lawson' _Caius' hand moved off the buzzer, as he cocked his head slightly to glance at me, then to do the door, listening carefully, as Laura clears the floor and everything becomes silent quickly, as he straightens himself back up.

'Please continue'

'You weren't at Marcus' funeral'

'You expected me there? Seriously Bella?' he again looked at me amused.

'You can't just do what you did Caius and leave me there to pick up the pieces'

'From what I hear Princess, you cleaned up quite well' he paused a second 'Nine million wasn't it' A snort escaped me, he had been talking to Aro after all.

'That's none of your business'

'Clearly Bella' watching him push from the desk 'so you were going to commit ABH on the grounds of me not showing for Marcus' funeral'

'Ugh, you are infuriating Caius, do you know that?' rolling my eyes , crossing my arms over my chest. Everything I wanted to confront him about left me. I got lost in is aura and most of all his blue eyes. I had a reason to be here, but the longer I was in his presence, the quicker that reason slipped from me.

'I get told that a lot Bella' Caius took a few steps forward 'Enjoying your stay?'

'You knew I was coming?'

'Of course, I didn't know when, but I knew you would at some point, hence why that suite remained empty'

'So you were watching me?'

'No, Amber on reception called me when you gave her your name, should have used a fake one Princess'

'I didn't realise I had to'

'Are you suggesting you are not liking your room? I can change it if you wish'

'What's in it for you Caius?' his shoulders shrugged at me, as he step closer still. My body un-shifting as he did so. Caius was now stood within an inch of me. If he was good at something, it was avoiding my questions.

'Have dinner with me?'

'What?'

'It's a simple question Bella, have dinner with me, tonight'

'You can't be serious?' my eyebrow raised at him, as my arms tightened across my chest. I had to chew on my inside cheek to stop me blurting out that I would. He was distracting me and I didn't like that.

'Deadly serious, around nine-thirty? An hour from now? Give you time to get ready'

'No' Caius moved around me and opened the door of his office

'Excellent, see you in an hour, in the lobby' he was cocky for sure, he wasn't taking my _no _for an answer.

'I said no jackass, or are you deaf as well as stupid' Caius leaned down into my ear, and my eyes closed automatically, as his lips brushed against my ear.

'Clearly both Princess' he pulled away quickly 'It is one meal Bella, then I won't disturb you for the rest of your stay'

'I have questions I need answering Caius'

'Then I will answer them at dinner, in an hour' rolling my eyes and letting out a huff, I turned and headed to the door. I needed to write these questions down. I couldn't believe I was giving into this infuriating and frustrating man so easily. Stopping at the door.

'It better be worth it' my teeth gritted together as I glared up at him.

'It will be' Caius winked at me, as I turned my head from him and headed down the corridor, I refused to look back at him. The entire floor was empty. I was slightly shocked at how quickly everyone evacuated at Caius command. He clearly held a lot of power.

Stepping into the lift and pressing the button for my floor, I turned to see Caius leaning against the door frame of his office. My head turned from him quickly, as the doors closed. I hated the way he made me feel and he knew it. But there was no way he was going to wiggle from this hook.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Standing before the full length mirror in the bedroom, as my hands brushed down over the floor length red dress. It wasn't something I would usually wear and I didn't bring it with me. When Caius only gave me an hour to get ready, I had called down to reception and explained I needed a dress and gave over my size.

In the time it took for me to have a shower and walk back into the bedroom, this gorgeous full length deep red dress, with thick shoulder straps hung on the wardrobe door. It was mesmerizing beautiful, even if it wasn't something I would wear or ever want to wear again.

It was figuring hugging against my ample frame, but it made the right curves stand out and hide the hideous ones. On the bed was also two inch black heels, a neatly folded was a black shawl and a small black bag pouch, only big enough for my key card, money and phone. I never mentioned to the receptionist why I needed the dress, but it was clear, she already knew. Having a guess that red was Caius' favourite colour. Everything had already been carefully planned.

I couldn't help but wonder what was in it for Caius, he promised to answer all the questions I had if I had dinner with him and even though I didn't want to enjoy tonight in the way Caius would hope, I was actually looking forward to it. Which completely went against my purpose here.

Hearing a knock at the door, as my head turned to glance out of the bedroom for a second, before turning back to the mirror. Checking over myself once more, my hands moving over my stomach to smooth out the wrinkles. I had curled my hair slightly. I didn't have time to do much else, as the long drawn out curls fell elegantly against my cheeks.

Forcing a smile on my lips, as I turned from the mirror completely and grabbing the shawl and bag, I headed into the main part of the penthouse. I had managed to have a proper look around earlier and it was like an apartment, it had everything. It was a large open plan room which consisted of the lounge, kitchen, breakfast bar and dining area.

Along the north facing wall just consisted of sheets of glass, held together by gold plated metal, that extended from ceiling to floor. The flooring was a a hard white marble through out the penthouse. It was clear that the Bellagio was famous for it's gold interior. If it wasn't white or cream, it was gold.

Many cream shagged rugs covered the marble flooring of the main penthouse area. But everything was in perfect position. A thirty-two inch plasma screen hung on the wall above the open fire place, which was situated in the centre of two doors. One led to the bathroom and the other to the master bedroom, which was more of a hotel room in itself.

Shaking my head at how much Caius must charge for this room if anyone planned on staying here, I unfolded the shawl and wrapped it around my shoulders as I opened the door, seeing Craig stood before me. His hand was behind his back, as he stood once again perfectly.

'Hello Craig' a smile spread across my lips.

'Good evening Miss Swan' he pulled his hand from behind his back to present two dozen red roses. My eyes widened at the sight of the long stem roses in his hand.

'I... erm... wow' Craig laughed softly as I stood a side from him

'Where do you want them ma'am?' he stepped into the penthouse and handed me a small envelope, taking it from him and opening it absent-mindedly as I kept my eyes on him.

'Erm... well... do we have an vases?'

'I am sure I will find something Miss Swan' my eyes stayed on him as he headed to the kitchen area and I followed him, standing near the counter.

'They are beautiful' my hand brushed over the blood crimson red petals of one of the bloomed roses, before looking up at Craig as he pulled out a vase from the cupboard near the sink and filled it with water.

'Well only the best ma'am'

'Can you call me Bella?' he turned around quickly, staring at me blankly before moving back to my side, placing the vase down.

'You know that I can't Miss Swan'

'I hate being called by my last name and being called ma'am, makes me sound old' my hand moved to cover over his as he looked at me. 'Please, when no one else is around?' looking at him pleadingly he let out a sigh and nodded.

'Okay Bella' moving my hand as he gathered up the roses and handed me one, placing the card on the counter and taking it, I watched him arrange the flowers in the vase.

'Thank you'

'Are you not going to read your card ma...' he corrected himself quickly 'Bella' but I shook my head wrinkling my nose.

'From Caius, obviously'

'He is not such a bad man Bella'

'How much did he pay you to say that' laughing softly as I bought the rose to my nose and smelt it, before glancing to him.

'Well in all my years here Bella, he never sent anyone flowers' my head tilted at him.

'Not even his wife?' I was curious, as Craig gave me a look and stepped back from the counter.

'Not even her Bella' he bowed his head once. 'I best go, I do not wish for you to be late' looking at him startled.

'Damn, what time is it?'

'You have about five minutes Bella' a smile played on his lips 'Have a good evening ma'am'

'Thank you' forcing a smile now as I watched him leave and turning back to the counter, staring at the large bunch of roses, before taking in a deep breath. Placing the single rose on the counter, I picked up the card and pulled it from the now open envelope.

**For every question, I get to ask one of my own**

Raising my eyebrow at the note, as I placed it back down on the counter top. It seemed fair, but what could he possibly want to ask me that would be of any importance to him. Unless my suspicions about him were right all along and he does know more about me than he cares to admit.

Picking up the rose and placing it in the vase with the others, as I picked up my small purse, placing my key card and phone inside, before taking in another breath, muttering to myself.

'Here goes' turning quickly I headed to the door. My heels clipped against the hard marble as I left the room and pressed the button for the elevator. Tapping the toe of my shoes onto the flooring, as I waited. The sounded echoed around the small hall.

Watching the doors open, I stepped inside and pressed the button for the ground floor and the doors closed instantly. I knew exactly what I wanted and needed to ask Caius and he wasn't going to get out of them like he did earlier. But I was nervous now about what he wanted to ask me.

My stomach tightened as the doors opened once more. Just the thought of seeing him was making my heart race in my chest. Stepping from the lift and into the main lobby. I was paranoid that everyone was staring at me, even if they weren't.

Taking a few steps from the lift, my gaze instantly fell on Caius. He was at the reception desk looking over some paper work. He was in a different suit to what he was wearing earlier. He had clearly wanted to make an effort since this extravagant dress was sent up to me.

Hesitating as I stood watching him, but he was completely lost in whatever he was doing. My stomach was fluttering, as my hand flew there. I refused to believe that there was more to how I felt about Caius. But in reality, could I really fight it all now.

Suddenly he turned around quickly to look at me. A smile instantly spread across his lips, lighting up his amazing facial features. His cheeks creasing a little as his deep blue eyes seemed mesmerised. Watching him turn around and hand the papers back to one of the receptionists. He adjusted his jacket.

I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh as he approached me. I was definitely set up with this dress, as his tie colour matched the dress completely. Along with his jet black suit.

'Good evening Bella' there was a lot of humour to his tone as he stood only a few inch in front of me 'Would I get a slap if I said you look beautiful this evening Princess?'

'You saying I didn't look beautiful earlier' my smile widened at him, as he laughed softly, lowering his head and shaking it.

'Well as I said before Bella, you aren't that beautiful you know' his smile turned to a smirk, as I remembered him saying that to me back in the motel nearly four weeks ago. Caius now offered out his arm, as I instantly and without thinking link my arm around his.

'I am very beautiful and sexy thank you Caius' it was him laughing now, as he led me towards the restaurant area of the hotel. I wasn't going to fall to his charms and he wasn't going to side track me like earlier. But I couldn't deny just how handsome Caius was at this moment.

**Author Note: Due to it being Mothering Sunday this weekend, I am taking the weekend off writing, so sadly there will be no more updates until Monday.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Heading down a few steps into the restaurant area, I unlinked my arm from Caius' as I gripped my hands lightly into the dress as to not crease it and lifting it slightly. The dress trailed close to the floor, so as I walked down the steps, I nearly fell flat on my face. Caius hand instantly moved and rested on the base of my spine.

Walking into the hotel restaurant, it was buzzing with low murmurings of people talking, as I looked around. Everything was cream and blue in here. It was becoming apparent that it was it's was trademark colours. The lights were down low and there was a burning candle on each table. Though looking up, the lights were a long stream of crystal class chandeliers. Many paintings of Picasso hung from the marble effect walls.

'This way Bella' Caius had leaned in close to my ear, distracting me from my thoughts of how much it would cost to clean the expensive crystal. His hand pressed harder into my back and led me through the restaurant and under two arches, I couldn't get over the feeling that the staff were looking at me.

'Good evening Mr Lawson, Miss Swan' the waiter nodded at me as we reached a set of large brown doors, with solid, you guessed it, gold handles, as I turned my head to Caius. 'Your room is ready sir'

'Room?' my eyebrow raised at Caius, but he only laughed as the waiter opened up the doors and Caius led me into it. Freezing in place looking around the room. It was different from the restaurant. It was a private room, almost the size of the penthouse with a single table in the centre.

Caius had obviously gone to a lot of trouble setting it up, as I turned around to look at him as he closed the doors.

'What is it Princess? Expect to eat with the guests?' he looked at me amused.

'Well yes and well this...' my hands flew up slightly to gesture around the completely candle lit room. Candles on long black stands scattered the room, with delicate green vines tangling around the black metal.

'What about it? You had questions right and I took by your tone, you wouldn't say them in front of others' he raised his eyebrow amused, as my mouth opened, but no words came out. He had stumped me. 'Stop worrying will you Bella'

Caius moved passed me as I turned now to look at him, watching his every movement as he pulled out a chair and gestured with his hand for me to sit and I did so, as I moved over to him and sat down. Caius moved and sat in the chair beside me rather than opposite, which was even more intimate than I would have liked.

'Bit extravagant though isn't it Caius?'

'No not really Bella, did you expect a burger van?'

'It would have been more me, yes and to wear jeans' I looked at him seriously as he laughed again, grabbing a bottle from the ice bucket and my eyes widened at the bottle of champagne as he poured out two glasses before returning it to the ice.

'Well next time, we will do that' Caius tilted his head at me 'But it was only polite of me to do this for you'

'How long had you planned this?'

'The second I asked you Bella' he smiled now at me, and it was the smile that could easily stop my heart, as I shifted in my seat. 'over one thousand staff members, it wasn't hard to set up or plan'

'And the dress?'

'Ah the dress, as I said earlier it does look beautiful on you'

'You know what I mean'

'I had no say in your dress Bella, my receptionist called me to let me know of your request and permission to put it on accounts'

'Pardon?'

'Bella, when will you realise this tiny detail, you are my guest and whatever you want, you will get'

'But I...'

'Bella, please, for once, just don't argue and enjoy yourself' Caius leaned over and kissed my cheek gently. I could already feel the rush of blood circling throughout my body and I was sure that my cheeks were now flushing red as he pulled back. Clearing my throat as I looked over to him.

'Whatever I want?' he nodded with a slight smirk on his lips as he picked up his glass

'Whatever you want'

'Then I want you to give me some answers'

'Do you agree to my terms?'

'I do Caius, but and yes there is a but, I have a counter condition' he took a mouthful of his drink before replacing his glass and looking over at me.

'Go on'

'Answer all my questions first and if I am satisfied, you can ask me whatever you wish to?' smiling wider as Caius nodded his head.

'Agreed, better than my request' turning my head away from him as the waiter returned and handed me a menu, taking it from him and opening it as he walked away and scanning my eyes over the menu, before glancing up at Caius.

'Why do I get the feeling that this menu isn't given to the rest of your guests?' Caius looked up from his menu smirking once more. Everything on the menu was completely in French, luckily I knew enough to understand what some of the dishes were.

'Because it has no prices down the side?' rolling my eyes at him.

'Are you always this cocky, arrogant and full of yourself?'

'Yeah, pretty much' Caius closed his menu and put it down on the table before leaning forward a little 'Especially when there is something I want'

'Well aren't you a jackass' smiling as I looked back at the menu, going through the list of everything.

'Well aren't you a spoilt brat'

'Touché Caius, well played' finally deciding what I wanted I closed the menu and put it on the table, looking directly at Caius.

'So when does the Spanish inquisition begin?'

'After we eat' looking up to the waiter as he walks back into the room. Shaking my head as I got a good look at him. It was like everyone was cloned around here. I wish I could get my clothes looking that perfect.

'What can I get you Sir, Ma'am?' the waiter stood with his hands behind his back. So he obviously had a good memory. Caius looked to me first.

'Erm... can I have the salmon please' I had no idea what went with it, I just recognised the word on the menu and went for that. Caius once again laughed at me, as the waiter nodded

'And for you Sir?'

'The usual please Samuel' the waiters head nodded before turning and leaving the room once more, as I shot a look at Caius.

'Did you want to make me out to be an idiot?' I couldn't help but snap at him.

'Of course not' there was humour in his tone, as my hand raised and tucked locks of hair behind my ear. 'There is a English version near the back of the menu' my eyebrow raised at Caius as he continued 'All our menu's are written in five languages Bella, English, Spanish, Italian, French and German'

'Oh...' I lowered my eyes now feeling completely stupid that I didn't flick through the pages.

'Bella, there are many places to eat around this hotel and maybe, one day, I will give you a complete guided tour' smiling now over at Caius and nodding my head once. I felt myself falling for his charms. He may have been a murder, but that didn't stop him from treating me like a lady and it was beginning to have an effect on me.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Putting down my cutlery and pushing the plate away a little as I picked up my glass, taking a sip of the champagne as Caius did the same. It was only a matter of seconds before the waiter was at the table clearing everything away as my eyebrows raised at him curiously. Everything around here literally was like clock work and nothing or no one was ever late.

'Is there anything else I can get either of you this evening?' the waiter spoke politely as he looked solely at Caius.

'No thank you Samuel, that will be all' the waiter nodded his head and quickly disappeared from the room before I looked back at Caius. It wasn't until we were half way through the meal I realised that soft violin music was playing in the background and it still continued now. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts and not forgetting anything that I never took in the full beauty of the evening.

'So Princess' Caius folded his arms and rested onto the table looking at me as h leaned closer 'You may begin' clearing my throat now. I was told by one of his staff earlier that he was a man of few words, so I needed to make sure my questions were direct and to the point.

'What were you doing in Seattle when I first met you?' my eyes studied him completely, but his expression never changed as he looked at me.

'I told you before, I was on business'

'What business?'

'Does that matter?'

'You promised' Caius now puffed out his cheeks looking away from me for a long moment, as I kept my eyes on him. Finally he turned back to look at me.

'I went looking for someone'

'Who?'

'You remember I told you Bella, that Marcus had children dotted about the place?' my head nodded at him 'Well when I found out that Marcus was my father, I hired a private investigator to track down some of his other children'

'Why did you want to do that?'

'Well I wanted to know exactly who my siblings are Bella' his head tilted at me 'one of them led me to Seattle, but he was long gone, hadn't lived there for sometime'

'Oh...' my head lowered as I fiddled with my fingers 'How did Aro and the Lawyer know me?'

'Well Bella, when you showed me Marcus' Will, I called Aro and told him about you and the Will' Caius hand hooked under my chin and raised my head so I would look at him 'I was trying to protect you'

'Protect me? From what?' He sighed again as his hand moved from my face

'Bella, when you said about the Will, I didn't want you to be associated with Marcus, I wanted to protect you from him, so I called Aro, explained what was going on' Caius looked at me seriously, but there was a slight sadness in his eyes

'I don't understand Caius'

'Marcus was not a nice man Bella, despite what you thought, I couldn't be seen back in Chicago, or I would have come back myself, to tell you the truth about why I left your home the way I did'

'You aren't making much sense'

'I sent Aro to you, to explain my life, everything he told you when he arrived, I asked him to tell you, then I wanted you to be free of Marcus and never have to go back to the offices and relive what I did' His hand moved quickly to grab mine from my lap, as I looked him in the eyes 'I asked Aro to buy you out of the companies, I didn't want you reliving my mistake of killing Marcus, I wanted you free of it.'

My eyes studied his frantically, as my hands clasped around his tightly. Things were starting to make sense, but his version was sounding more plausible than what mine was.

'Were you afraid I'd talk to the police?'

'No Bella, I didn't want you trapped by that man any longer, so Aro informed Donald Packwell, he is the family attorney, he knew what Marcus was like and he advised us it was best to hand Dylan's trust over to Athenodora, to make sure you were free of us'

'Free of you?'

'Well without the trust and without Marcus' company, you had no reason to come here, or to track down Aro, I wanted you to have your life back' I pulled my hands quickly from Caius grasp and stood up. My arms wrapped around myself.

'Bella, wait' turning around and seeing that Caius had already stood up.

'What?' I couldn't help but snapping at him. He wanted me to have my life back, when I didn't have a life before he came into it. Before Caius I merely existed, going through the day by day actions. For five years I lived in the past. Excluding myself from everything and everyone. It wasn't until him, that I let my guards down and it was now that I realised he was the one that was meant to save me from the dark.

'You wanted the truth, you wanted answers and now you have them, you are going to throw your hissy fits?' his tone turned harsh as he snapped back at me.

'Well why do I feel tricked and used here? Like I was just a pawn in the game of you screwing out your brother for what he did to you'

'I never used or tricked you, I never expected to see you in the bar and I certainly thought I'd never see you again, but all along you were the key to everything'

'Pardon?'

'If I had known who you were in that bar Bella, do you think I would have gone to Chicago and killed him? Do you think I would have been that stupid?'

'Well... no'

'Exactly, I stole your life Bella the night I killed Marcus and do you know what the only thing I regret about that night is Bella?'

'What?' my arms tightened around my body, as Caius moved closer to me, his hands moved to rest either side of my neck, as he studied my eyes

'Leaving you the way I did' unfolding my arms and moving my hands to wrap around Caius' wrists, as he leaned closer.

'Caius...' my tone lowered as I whispered his name, but he didn't let me say any more as his lips pressed against mine, I hesitated for a split second, as my own automatically kissed his back. My grip around his wrists tightened, as I got lost in the moment with him.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Sliding my hands from Caius' wrists and up his arms slowly, before moving to rest on his chest. Caius' hands moved from my neck and laced around my tiny frame, pulling me closer into his body. Our lips moulded perfectly against each others, getting lost in our passionate embrace. My mind was becoming cloudy and nothing else mattered. The reasons I had came here were slipping from me and becoming unimportant.

Caius' hands bunched into the back of my dress tightly, as his lips pulled from mine. A soft disappointed grunt escaped my lips as he did so. Glancing up a little and studying his piercing eyes, getting lost in them once more, as his lips ghosted delicately over mine but he didn't release his hold.

'That wasn't very lady like Bella' his tone was hushed as Caius kept me close again. My own hands gripped into the lapel of his suit jacket, as I muttered quietly back.

'Who said I was ever lady?'

'I wasn't complaining Princess' Caius smiled slightly wider and I was glad that he was holding my body to his, because he had a smile that made me weak. My hands tightened in his suit, as my lips pressed to his quickly before my grip released and I pulled from his arms completely.

'As long as you weren't' Caius' head tilted as he looked a little surprise that I had moved from his body.

'So has the inquisition finished?' he raised his eyebrow at me, as I nodded. I couldn't stop the soft smile that wouldn't budge.

'I have... for now'

'So now it's my turn, correct?' my arms folded across my chest as I moved passed him and sat back down at the table, grabbing the bottle of champagne and pouring us both a glass.

'A promise is a promise Caius' Looking up at him as he joined me, I picked up my glass. I didn't know what he was going to ask and I suppose, he trusted me enough with his life story, I could trust him with mine. Or so I thought, as Caius cleared his throat.

'Are you ready?'

'As ready as I ever will be' taking a sip of my champagne as I kept my eyes on him as he nodded once more.

'Why did you move to Chicago?'

'I needed a change, so one day I packed up my bags and just set off, when I felt tired, I pulled into a motel in Chicago and stayed there ever since' smiling a little wider, I was glad that there was no lie being told answering that question.

'And why did you leave Seattle?' correcting him instantly.

'Forks'

'My apologises, why did you leave Forks?'

'I needed a change, my life was dull'

'How so?'

'It just was...' I tried to think of what I told Caius in the bar a month ago, but my mind went completely blank. 'When myself and my partner split, there didn't seem much left for me'

'Edward?' just hearing his name spoken aloud made my chest tighten in fear, as I took a large gulp of my drink. Edward wasn't the person I split from, it was Jacob, but Caius wasn't to know.

'Yes him' Caius chuckled at me, as he leaned forward a little on the table.

'Time to be truthful now Bella'

'I am being truthful' I was a little surprised that he could see through me that easily.

'Right, sure you are Bella' he sat back now and folded his arms 'I know domestic violence when I see it' my eyes widened at him as he said it, he actually went there and took a stab in the dark and he was completely right.

'Pardon?' quickly his hands grabbed my wrists, forcing me to put down my glass as he turned my arms over.

'I am not stupid Bella, and you promised, the truth' Caius finger traced up my left arm 'how did you get this burn?' it was a small oval shaped scar. My head lowered.

'I'd rather not talk about it' pulling my wrists from his grasps and folding my arms quickly, as my head lowered in a slight shame. I had no choice, I had to tell him the truth. He had been honest with me. Well I was assuming he was honest with me.

'Bella?' my head raised up hearing my name roll from his tone softly 'I know you lied to me in the bar'

'How do you know?'

'I am observant' my head tilted at him 'Like I don't believe that he wanted children, you didn't and you got rid of your baby'

'And why not?' I couldn't help but snapping, in what ways could that lie be proven since I never mention William to anyone. But he only chuckled softly.

'Your caesarean scar Bella' he raised his eyebrow at me amused 'Now if you won't tell me, want to hear my theory?' I grunted again as my arms tightened around myself.

'What's your theory'

'Edward beat you and he did so all the way through your pregnancy, that one day, he went too far, when you miscarried quite late on judging by the scar, then you left and never went back' he looked pleased with himself, as my hands hit the table, before helping me to rise.

'This is none of your business Caius' he got up as well.

'Sore spot? Hit the nail on the head?'

'You are a jackass and you know nothing about me and you won't believe how wrong you are' turning quickly I moved away from the table, but I felt Caius hand on my arm stopping me, as he leaned closer into my ear.

'I maybe a jackass Princess, but I don't deny my past' I shrugged my arm from his grasp, darting him a look of anger.

'You know nothing' his hand returned to my arm once more.

'His name was William, right?' my body froze hearing Caius whisper out my sons name as I turned my gaze back to his. How in the world did he know that? I was right Caius did know me and he was now proving that.

'H... how do you know that?'

'I saw his room Bella, trashed'

'You had no right' hissing at him with a hatred I thought I'd never feel for him.

'You never said any rooms were out of bounds'

'I hate you' I snapped at him. Everything was close to being blurted out, to make him understand, but I struggled to bite my inside cheek.

'You don't hate me Bella, you hate yourself' he let go of me 'If you can't be honest just go' I looked at Caius shocked. I know I had just ruined a perfect evening with him. But there is no way I could go into details with him. He knew more than I had told him and I didn't know how far these questions would go.

So doing as Caius asked, I headed to the door, pulling the shawl tightly around my body, as I opened the large door, looking back at Caius once, as he sat back down and ran his hand through his hair. If I could trust any one it would be him, but I just couldn't bring myself to, not with the whole truth.

'I was five months pregnant, the scar on my arm was when Edward burned me with a teaspoon for making his coffee wrong' I lowered my head, not wanting to see his reaction, as I slipped out of the room. My eyes closed for a moment as I tried to gather myself.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Opening my eyes and composing myself, it was taking everything I had to not go back into the room and confront Caius. But that meant I needed a drink, drowning my sorrows was the only light I could see and it would be the perfect way to end an evening I had ruined. Heading under the arches and heading out of the main restaurant.

Gripping my hands into my dress and pulling it up slightly as I headed up the steps. This place was huge. It was scattered with shops, gift shops, bars, restaurants and I was beginning to feel destructive, so heading down into the casino area and gambling all my money away was becoming tempting.

Stepping into the vast lobby area, my eyes fell on the 'Petrossian Bar' the large blue sign, with white writing captured me instantly, as I let go of my dress and headed over there. I was still clearly angry as I did so that my heels clipped loudly against the solid marble flooring.

Heading into the bar, it was really quite, which was surprising to me, as I headed over to the bar and sliding onto a stool. A bartender was before me instantly as I glanced up at him, forcing myself to smile.

'It's quiet in here' I noted politely, as he only nodded at me.

'It is ma'am, at this time of evening, guests are in the Hyde or the Starting Gate' my eyebrow raised at him, as I laughed softly.

'No clue what you are talking about' he looked at me clearly amused.

'The Hyde is the hotels nightclub and the Starting Gate is the sports bar' nodding my head once now in understanding.

'Ah, gotcha' pausing for a second, before leaning forward 'Why what time is it?'

'It's nearly 1AM ma'am' feeling slightly frustrated.

'Bella, please' the bartender looked at me more amused as he offered his hand out to me.

'Daniel' smiling wider as I took his hand and shook it 'What can I get you Bella?' he seemed more relax at the fact of calling me by my name. But now as I glanced him over, he was in a completely black uniform, so he was obviously being separated from the usual hotel staff.

'Large Jack Daniels, no ice please Daniel' releasing his hand, as he grabbed a glass from under the bar counter.

'Charging to the room?' he enquired.

'Please, the penthouse' this was going to be on Caius, regardless he was paying for this evening. I may have ruined it, but he was going to help pay for me to get wasted out of my mind to forget about it. Daniel paused holding the tumbler in his hand.

'Ah so you are Bella Swan' my eyebrow quirked.

'Why do you say it like that?' he chuckled as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the back counter and placed the tumbler down before me before pouring out the brown liquid.

'Well, you have had this hotel in a fluster for some time'

'What do you mean' watching as he screwed the lid back on the bottle and going to replace it with the others 'Leave the bottle' once again he laughed as he placed the bottle before me and then leaned against the bar.

'Mr Lawson has been expecting your arrival, as if you were royalty' looking at him stunned as I picked up my glass.

'I am far from royalty Daniel'

'Well you have had our owner in a tizzy Bella, for a few weeks now actually'

'I am not following' and I truly wasn't as I knocked back the entire glass and placed it on the counter. Daniel automatically and without asking poured me another drink.

'He came back from a business trip and made sure everyone was on their guard if you were to show up'

'Right okay' picking up my tumbler and swirling the liquid inside, before looking back to him. 'Did he say why?'

'Nope' he popped the 'P' loudly as he shook his head 'We have just been expecting you' he tilted his head at me.

'What?' raising the glass to my lips and taking a sip, but he just shook his head at me putting the bottle on the counter before me and taking a step back. 'No what?' it was then I felt a hand on the base of my spine.

'Evening Mr Lawson' came the bartenders shaky voice, he must have said things he shouldn't have done, as he seemed quite worried.

'Daniel' my head turned hearing Caius voice as I looked up at him. He now leaned into my ear, whispering low 'We need to talk' turning my head more.

'No, we really don't' I snapped back at him as I grabbed my drink and knocked it back in one. Daniel seemed surprised at the way I had reacted to Caius before grabbing the bottle and attempting to pour another drink. But Caius placed his hand over my glass.

'Please' my head turned back to Caius.

'Move your hand' gritting my teeth at him, as I smack at his hand. But Caius just turned from me and looked to Daniel.

'An unopened bottle of JD please Daniel' Daniel did as he was told. Placing down the current bottle and crouching down under the bar before reappearing with a new bottle and handing it to Caius. He now offered me his hand 'Come on' my gaze stayed on Daniel.

'Is he always this bossy?' looking at the fear in Daniels eyes, then to Caius, as he nodded to Daniel once, before I looked back at Daniel.

'He is usually more so, you must bring out the best in him' laughing softly as I slipped from my stool, ignoring Caius hand.

'Suck up Daniel' offering him a small smile 'Have a good evening'

'You too Miss Swan'

'Bella' turning from Daniel, giving Caius a glance before walking a head of him. I wasn't going to make a show of myself or Caius in the hotel bar for everyone to see. From what I had gathered from the receptionist earlier and the bartender moments ago.

Was that Caius was an unruly owner, but something about his trip away had changed. I knew what happened during his trip away. But Caius knew I was going to show and he had informed everyone. Caius knew I was coming here even before Aro had spoken to me.

I began to doubt myself again. Maybe Caius was falling for me, like I was falling for him. Maybe I was just reading too far into things. Caius explanations made sense. I was the one in the wrong, I broke the promise, so maybe now was the time to be honest with him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

It wasn't long before Caius was at my side, his hand rested on my back as he led me to another set of large doors, just to the right of the reception area. Looking up at him, as he smirked a little, but I turned from him in a slight disgust, as he opened the door to the room and we both entered together. Stopping near the doors as Caius closed them and glancing around this room.

This room was different again. There was a poker table in the centre of the room, surrounded by eight wooden chairs, covered with gold backing material, with a flowered pattern in a deep gold stitching. This room was carpeted with a cream low shag material and the walls were papered with the same gold design as the chairs.

Off to the corner of the room was a large white baby grand piano with a white stool with again the same gold material covering. Everything again in this room was perfect, despite this room may have been busy earlier this evening, it was now empty, but with little mess.

Taking a few more steps into the room, there were four hotel staff clearing up the empty glasses, as I turned to look at Caius, raising my eyebrow at him.

'This is the Baccarat Bar' he looked at me slightly amused as I nodded my head and turned away from him, heading over to the poker table, there was a pack of open cards on the table, as I moved my hand to fan them out against the very light peachy coloured felt.

'That name means nothing to me Caius' my tone was voided, I tried to limit my emotions and feelings at this point.

'This is where the high end poker players come Bella, it's quite, peaceful for them to get on with their games' he took his place beside me, as he re-stacked the cards with one hand and handed it to one of the members of staff.

'Bring in a lot of money does it?' my head turned to Caius, as he leaned back against the table, placing down the bottle of whiskey onto the felt, as his arms folded across his chest. But he stayed silent for a long time, as he waited for the staff to finish up.

As the last member left, he didn't speak to them and none of them spoke to him, as I watched from the corner of my eye as he pushed from the table and headed over to the long cocktail table on the far south wall, picking up two tumblers before returning to my side.

'We get a cut of the winnings Bella, yes' Caius picked up the bottle and poured the whiskey out into the tumblers, before handing me a glass. Taking it from him and sitting down on one of the chairs, as Caius quickly sat beside me. 'Finished having your bitch fit Princess?' I could only snort at him as I placed the glass to my lips. But he only laughed.

'You crossed a line Caius' taking a sip of my drink and finally turning to him.

'How so?' he raised an eyebrow at me.

'You had no rights snooping around my house'

'I was not snooping Bella, you disappeared and I went in search of you, I noticed the room' he shoulders shrugged at me. 'It doesn't bother me, it's your life'

'You are right it is my life' snapping at him now as I looked away from him. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to Caius about it, but I didn't want him to see how weak I was about it all.

'But then, I told you about my life Bella' Caius placed his hand over mine. 'Why can't you trust me?' my head turned to look at him, as the lump returned to my throat. I could feel the tears threatening to form.

'It's too hard Caius' he moved his chair slightly closer, as he turned his body and took the glass from my hand and placing it on the table with his before taking both my hands in his.

'Bella, you are safe here, you know that' my hands gripped around his, as I felt my defences crumble just a little.

'I was with Edward for just under three years, he was an alcoholic and yes he beat me' my head lowered from Caius' gaze, it was easier to not look at him 'one night he beat me to the point I was hospitalized' my body tensed slightly, as Caius circled his thumbs gently against the sides of my hands. 'I left him after that'

'But...?'

'He disappeared after that, I got with someone new, Jacob' I closed my eyes now, I had told him more than I cared to admit to anyone who didn't know me.

'Jacob? There was someone else after Edward?' Caius didn't sound surprised, but I ignored the question as I carried on.

'I fell pregnant, it wasn't until I was five months that Edward showed up and beat me again, resulting in me losing my child' my eyes squeezed shut tighter as the tears formed. I didn't want or need to go into detail. I was now utterly defenceless. Everything I had held close to me in the last five years was now exposed.

'Bella' Caius whispered softly, as he moved a hand to hook under my chin and raising my head, my eyes opened to look at him, my eyes studied his for a long moment. 'You have nothing to be ashamed of Bella'

'Yes I do Caius'

'None of this was your fault, how could it be?'

'You wouldn't understand' I didn't even believe my own words, if there was anyone who could and would understand what I did it would be Caius.

'Come on Bella, it's not like your murdered the guy, that's my style' my body froze at his words, like he already knew but was testing me. Even if it was a stab in the dark, he was once again spot on. But there must have been something in the way I looked at him because Caius hand dropped from my chin.

'What?' I spoke a little frantically as Caius stood up and began to pace a little. He paused by the table, as he picked up his glass and knocked it back before turning to look at me. The sheer horror in his eyes spoke a thousand words.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Standing up from my seated position, my eyes never left Caius once as I waited for him to speak. I didn't understand why he was taking it as badly as he was. I would have thought he would understand why I did it and most of all, since he had killed someone, he would understand me. But clearly by his reaction I was wrong.

Taking a step closer to him, he was leant over the poker table, the palms of his hands pressed firmly to the felt covering as he stared blankly down at the table. Clearing my throat as I placed my hand on his back. I hadn't even confirmed anything, he was just going on speculation.

'Caius?' I whispered softly, as I moved closer again to him, my head tilting, as I waited. His hands now balled into fists, as his own head moved to look at me. But his expression was voided, not even I knew what was coming next.

'Please say you didn't' his voice broke at the end, he was clearly in shock that I was even capable of thinking such a thing, let alone doing it.

'Did what Caius? I've not said anything' I tried to act dumb, but I was not a good actress, as he straightened himself up and shrugged my hand away. Taking a step back from him, as I clasped my hands together.

'You didn't have to Bella, your silence and expression said it all'

'So you are just assuming then?'

'Stand there and look me in the eyes and then tell me you aren't a murderer' looking down at the floor and then back to Caius.

'It was self defence' that was the only way I could explain it. Caius laughed, but it was one of those laughs you did when you couldn't believe someone's answer. So as he looked away from me, I moved my hand to grabbed the bottle on the table.

'Self defence?' Caius' hand slammed down into the table, before he looked at me again, but now there was nothing but pure anger in his eyes and it scared me 'Self fucking defence?'

'You what?' I was beginning to get angry myself, I had put up with a lot from Edward and I wasn't going to take it from Caius either now. 'How dare you act like an innocent party, I stood by you when you killed Marcus'

'We are not talking about Marcus here'

'No, but it's the same Caius, do not stand there and pretend that what you did and what I did was any different' I hissed out at him.

'Difference is Bella, I didn't claim Marcus went missing' I froze, glaring at him. How did he know that? How did he know that I was claiming that.

'How did you know Edward was missing?' my tone lowered, as I studied Caius face, but he just looked away and ignored me, as my hand moved to rest on the top of his arm, shoving him slightly to make him look at me, my tone raised as I shouted at him 'Answer me'

But all Caius did was bat my hand away as he moved from the table and headed for the door. My hand gripped around the neck of the bottle, as I kept my eyes on him.

'That's it Caius, you run off, like the coward you are' I was clearly baiting him for a reaction as he turned around to look at me.

'I want you out of my hotel by morning' He snapped at me, as I scoffed at him

'Gladly' and with that Caius was gone, the door shut heavily behind him, as the sound echoed around the empty room. It took everything I had not to cry. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. I had let my guard down with Caius and with that I had allowed him to crush me. In the space of a few hours, we had argued, twice.

Moving my hand to wipe the beads of tears forming in the corners off my eyes, before composing myself. Now someone else knew my secret, but Caius would never truly understand unless he let me explain to him. Taking in a deep breath, I left the room. The hotel was quite. There was faint music coming from the casino below the lobby, but everyone else seemed to have retired for the evening.

Nodding my head at the receptionist as I passed and headed for the elevator, pressing the button and stepping inside, I undid the cap of the bottle and took a large gulp of the bitter liquid as it stung the back of my throat.

Suddenly my phone went off and I couldn't help but groan, my hands were full at the moment, so as the doors opened and I stepped out of the elevator and heading over to the door to the penthouse. Placing the bottle on the floor and pulling out my key card and phone, I checked my phone first, swiping my finger against the screen, when the message automatically showed up.

_'Tick tock, you are running out of time here Bella, Edward will soon be exposed' _

Letting out a slight scream in frustration, as I did something I hadn't done before, replied to the message.

_'Whatever, you are clutching at straws' _

Hitting the send button, I swiped my card into the lock before punching in the four digit code, placing my hand on the door handle and pushing it open, I grabbed the bottle from the floor and stumbled inside. As soon as the door was shut, another message came through.

_'Am I now? Want to call my bluff?'_

_'Okay then smart ass, if I did do something, where is he?' _

I was tempting fate, Jacob was the one who hid the body, even if I did know where.

_'That's a pretty tree, the B + E is very cute'_

Reading the reply, I threw my phone as if it was on fire onto the couch. I could feel all the blood drain from my face. As I placed the bottle on the coffee table. I would try calling the number now, but chances are they wouldn't answer.

Fear ran through me and I began to feel sick. Jacob had buried Edward under the tree that was just on the divide of La Push and Forks.

When I first met Edward, he craved out initials into it. I never did see the humour in Jacob's joke when he told me where he had buried Edward. It was sick and it was a constant reminder of his grave, one I wanted but couldn't quite forget.

Placing my hand on my stomach. Whoever was sending these messages knew and I had just made the fatal mistake of letting Caius in on it. I needed to go back to Forks and in the morning, since I had nothing left here to do. Feeling physically sick now as I kicked off the damned heels and ran to the bathroom.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Waking up on the floor of the bathroom, I must have passed out after being sick. Resting my hands onto the marble flooring and using my arms as support as I slowly got up to my feet, stumbling a little, as I grabbed hold of the edge of the sink.

Knowing I looked a mess, I avoided eye contact with the mirror, as I steadied myself. Linking my arms behind my back and undoing the zip of this tight dress. It certainly wasn't me and was glad when it fell easily from my small curves. Stepping out of it and kicking it into the corner. If I wasn't rifled with bad luck. I'd happily burn it. But knowing me, I'd set the entire hotel on fire.

Removing my underwear and chucking it with the dress, I grabbed the bath robe from the back of the door and shrugged it on. Wrapping it tightly around my body, before picking up a hair band from beside the sink and heading into the lounge. Scooping all my hair into my hand, I put it into a loose ponytail.

Noticing that the fire was actually a gas replica of a real fire, I walked over to it and pressed my finger to the button, hearing it clicking as the gas began to fill the glass chamber, before the spark took hold and burning flames ignited against the carefully arranged rocks.

Smiling to myself as I headed now into the bedroom and grabbing the throw over cover quickly and going back into the lounge and sitting down on the couch, chucking the blanket over my body and grabbing the bottle. It wasn't very classy of me drinking from the bottle itself, but I was beyond caring.

Snuggling down a little, watching the flames from the fire dance and lick up against the glass. I contemplated my next move. All I knew was, I needed to return to Forks, but I couldn't leave without seeing Caius first. I hoped that he would at least give me the chance to explain.

Turning my head to glance out of the window, the once darkened skies were already beginning to get lighter, but I was clueless to what the time was and I refused to pick up my phone again. Drinking from the bottle now, I heard a knock at the door.

Groaning because I knew I would have to move. It was probably someone coming to pack up my things. Everything around here was done by clock work and whatever Caius asked, he got. So he probably sent someone up to take care of everything.

Hearing the knock again, I pushed the blanket from my legs and placed the bottle on the coffee table, as I got up slowly. My eyes closed as I felt slightly dizzy, but put it down to the intake of alcohol, as I walked slowly over to the door. Opening it completely.

'Caius' my eyes looked at him in surprise for a moment to see him stood before me. He had already removed his jacket and tie, and had loosened the top three buttons of his shirt. Blinking at him repeatedly for a moment, before turning from the door and walking over to the fire place, and sitting down in front of it.

'Don't worry, I've not broken anything and will be gone soon' I snapped, my tone was harsh, as I kept my eyes on the flames. But Caius said nothing as he closed the door quietly. Before long he sat closely behind me. His arm slipped around my waist, as his lips pressed to my neck. Automatically my neck tilted for him, as he muttered.

'I'm sorry Bella' My eyes closed, as a soft sigh escaped me, but I didn't pull from him, as my hand moved to cup over his. Caius lips trailed down my neck further. As I kept my tone hushed.

'We can't keep doing this Caius'

'I know, I'm sorry, I didn't...' he moved his arm from around my waist and trailed it up my side, as my gaze stayed on the fire '… see it coming' My head turned back to look at him, as he pulled from my neck. Gazing into his eyes for a moment.

'We need to support each other, or move on Caius, I can't do your mood swings'

'I'm sorry Bella, please forgive me' my head nodded automatically, as a smile spread across his lips, before they pressed against mine. Turning slightly and raising my hand to rest against his neck, as our kiss deepened. I don't know why I kept forgiving him or why I tolerated it, but I couldn't stay mad at him.

Caius gently led me back against the rug, my own arms laced around his neck, bringing him with me, as his hand trailed down over my chest and stomach, before gripping into the tie of the robe. His gentle touch sent pleasurable chills through my body, as he pulled the ties free. He slipped his hand inside the robe and moved his hand slowly over my stomach.

A soft gasp escaped my lips, as he pulled from them and ghosted his lips down my neck, my hands slid to his chest and began to undo the rest of his shirt buttons, before hooking my fingers inside the material and pushing it from his shoulders and down his arms slowly.

He pulled back slightly as he shrugged off his shirt, but his lips returned to the base of my neck instantly, as my hands brushed down over his bare chest, my finger tips tracing delicately against his muscled torso. Caius' lips trailed down over my chest as my back arched slightly from the floor.

Slipping my arms from the sleeves of the robe, as Caius brushed his finger tips lightly down over my stomach and a long my thigh. His soft lips ghosted over the sensitive skin of my breast. My own hands slipped around his neck and slipped into Caius hair gently.

A loud gasp escaped my lips as Caius wrapped his lips around my nipple, causing it to harder as his tongue teased against it. My entire back arching, pressing my body closer into his. My hands trailed from his hair and down Caius' back, trailing my fingers along the waist line of his trousers and a round to the front.

Caius' hand trailed against my inner thigh, as my breathing become ragged from his touch. His gentle touch causing my body to radiate with a pleasurable warmth, as his hand moved closer to my centre. My hips squirming at his touch. His hand caressed at the soft skin of my thighs, as my need for him grew quickly.

Whispering his name as my neck tilted back, my fingers clumsily and with haste popping open the button of his trousers. Caius pulled from my breast and planted small kisses against my chest, trailing down my body. His hand brushed over my heated centre, as my hips raised slightly into his touch.

His lips continued to move down my body, each kiss leaving behind a burning desire for him, as his fingers pushed passed my delicate folds. My fingers hooked into his boxers, gripping at the waist band, as my body tensed slightly at his tender touch. Caius gently massaged his fingers against my clit, causing small waves of pleasure to course through me.

My urgent need for him growing, as my hands pushed down his trousers and boxers and travelling back up his spine, Caius paused for a moment as he kicked off his clothes and then returning his lips to trail over my pelvic bone before his fingers moved from my nub and trailed to my entrance. Caius tongue gently flicked against my clit, before he clamped his lips round it. A cry of pleasure leaving my lips unexpectedly as he did so.

My hips raised from the rug, as Caius slowly slipped two fingers into my core. Pushing carefully against my walls, as they instantly tightened around them. My hands threaded into Caius blonde locks, gripping tightly, as his tongue teased against my swelling nub.

He pushed his finger deeper into my core, before curling them against my walls. Soft whimpers escaped me, as my hips rolled slowly against his hand, as he slowly thrusts his fingers. His tips grazing against my weak spot, pushing my pleasure higher.

Moving my hands to my sides, as they grip and ball into the rug below my body, as the building desires overtake my body. Caius' pace quickened, as his name rolled from my tongue repeatedly. My body tensing with the overwhelming sensations. My boundaries were being pushed, as Caius moved his free hand to massage at my inner thigh.

The building pleasures, bringing my climax closer with every thrust of his fingers into my core, as my hands balled tighter, causing the tendons in the back of my hands to strain against the skin. His name continued to slip from my lips, as his lips pulled from my clit, replacing them instantly with his thumb, teasing against my swelling nub. His pace picking up as he kissed slowly back up my body.

My thighs began to tense, as I struggled to hold onto my release any longer. Caius trailed his lips up the centre of my body and through the valley between my breasts. His thrusts were becoming long and drawn out, as my walls moved around them.

Caius pressed his lips to mine, as I kissed him back with an urgent passion. My hands unclasped the rug and gripped back into his hair tightly. My entire body become tense, as he continued moving his thumb against my clit.

Pulling my lips from his, as my head tilted back. Caius lips instantly went to my neck, as I cry out his name in pleasure, my climax reaching, as I move my hips a final time up into his hand, pushing him deep into my core, my release spilling. But Caius continued to thrust his fingers into my core, forcing me to ride out my entire climax.

My body quivered below Caius, completely at his mercy, as his movements began to slow. Turning my head quickly and capturing his lips with mine, kissing him passionately, as my body began to relax, my breathing heavy as I tried to regain myself. Caius slowly pulled his fingers from my core and trailed his hands slowly up my sides.

His body pressing down against mine, as his hands come to rest on my rib cage just below my breasts. Caius slowly pulled from my lips, as my thighs hooked against his waist. He studied my eyes for a moment as I gazed back into his.

'Bella...' he whispered softly, his lips close to mine, my heart rate returning to normal.

'Yes?' a small smile played on my lips.

'I love you' a gasp escaped my lips as Caius uttered those words.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

_It's true what they say, _

_Two people of the opposite sex can't just be friends, _

_Because sooner or later,_

_One of them will fall in love with the other._

My head hit back against the floor lightly, separating mine and Caius' lips from each other. His words weren't sinking in as quickly as I needed them too. Granted I had fallen for Caius, that part was clear, since I was entrusting him with my past. I was allowing him to touch me, be near me and I was finding myself struggling to stay away from him.

But did I really love him? Was I even at that stage yet? My silence and fear of replying to Caius' words were clearly proving I wasn't at the same stage as him, nor did I feel that strongly for him. Not yet. It may come in time, but right now? I didn't and I couldn't say something I didn't mean.

His eyes continued to study mine as I took in a deep breath, sliding my hands to rest on Caius' chest. It was clear though, that Caius could see he had taken me by surprise, but it didn't phase him, as he pressed his lips to mine lightly. Kissing me gently once before shifting his body to lay beside me.

'Caius...?' I whispered softly, as he pulled the blanket over us both. Moving onto my side, as I placed my hand to the side of my head, resting up slightly, as Caius mirrored my position.

'Yes Princess?' he didn't seem bothered that he had just said the three words that made me freeze in complete fear. If I had been the one to say it first and Caius didn't respond, I would be having a major bitch fit over it. But he was calm, once again far too calm.

'You seem calm' my eyes lowered from him, but Caius moved his hand to trail down my arm, leaning closer and pressing his lips to my forehead and muttering.

'Bella' my eyes studied his as he pulled back 'I am not going to rush you, I've told you how I feel, I accept you not saying it' a smile spread across his lips, as I nodded once at him.

'I am sorry though'

'Don't be' Caius hand continued to trail up and down my arm lightly, 'So you going to tell me what happened with Edward?' my body shuddered at the sound of his name and Caius noticed this as he shifted his body closer to mine.

'What's there to tell Caius?' my shoulder shrugged, as I rolled back onto my back, looking up at the ceiling. 'I wasn't thinking, it was the day before William's funeral' feeling Caius' hand move to rest on my stomach as I continued to look at the ceiling. I don't know what came over me, but I laid there and told him everything of what happened the night Edward attacked me and the week proceeding it.

Caius was the first person, that I had completely opened up to since it all happened. He stayed silence throughout. Now and again I glanced over at him, but he didn't seem phased by what I did and his hand never moved from my stomach.

The beads of tears stung at my eyes as they closed, it was one thing replaying the events over in my head. But to finally say them out loud for the first time in nearly six years, it was a release that was needed. My eyes remained shut as Caius slipped his arm further around my waist and pulled me into his body, as his lips pressed to my cheek.

'It's okay Bella, you are safe now and will never have to deal with this alone again' my eyes opened slowly, as my head turned to look at him, gulping softly.

'Someone else knows' I couldn't believe how calm he was being. He was very good at hiding his true emotions and feelings and that was worrying to me.

'Other than Jacob?' my head nodded. 'Who else have you told?' his eyebrow quirked at me, as my hands balled into the blankets, my tone lowering.

'I... I haven't told anyone but you'

'So how do you know someone knows?' sighing as I sat up, Caius followed my action and sat up beside me.

'Pass me my phone please' pointing to the leather couch where I had thrown my phone after the last few messages had come through. Watching as Caius leaned over and grabbed it, before attempting to hand it to me as my head shook at him. 'Read the text messages.

'I don't feel comfortable doing that'

'Just do it Caius' gripping the blanket to my chest, as he sighed and swiped his finger across the screen. My face studied his as he went through the messages on my phone. But there was no expression on his face, as he turned to look at me.

'Who are these from?'

'I don't know Caius, but someone else knows'

'Could Jacob have told them?' my shoulders shrugged.

'He says he hasn't told anyone' Caius placed my phone on the glass table, before turning back to me.

'Ignore them Bella'

'I can't, they are going to turn me in'

'That is not how blackmailers work Bella' I looked at him in surprised, shocked even.

'How do you know?' my pitch was a little higher than it should have been as Caius laughed shaking his head.

'Princess, what do they have to gain by turning you in? Whoever it is, wants you back in Forks, they have no intentions of anything else'

'How do you know that?' a frown formed on my brow, Caius seemed to know more about this sort of thing than I had expected.

'As a Casino owner Bella, I do know how blackmailers work' my head nodded once. I didn't want to argue with him. Not again, I had been doing that a lot over the passed day, so as I led back against the floor, my eyes closed once more. Caius leaned into my ear, whispering.

'Stay here' my head turned to him, as my eyes opened, studying his. My hand moved to rest on his cheek.

'I can't Caius' his lips were close against mine, as my tone lowered

'Yes Bella, you can' his lips brushed close against mine, as Caius' gripped tightened around me.

'I have to go back there, I need to sort this'

'Then I will come with you' I went to shake my head, but feeling Caius' moved his hand to rest on my neck 'Don't give them the satisfaction' but I said no more, as his lips pressed against mine. Caius was right, I was playing into their hands and his proposition was sounding more interesting then going back to Jacob and the past.

My hand moved to lace into Caius' hair. There was no rush for me to return there, making the mystery person sweat it out and taking their entire control from them was appealing. Caius was definitely right and I wasn't ready to leave him yet, as I got lost in our embrace.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Resting back against the rug, as I slowly pulled Caius closer. His hand moved under the blanket and trailed lightly over my skin. A muffled moan passed my lips, as his own pressed harder to mine. Caius shifted his body, using his knee to open my legs with ease. Shifting my hips slightly under him, I slid my hands from Caius' hair and down the tops of his arms.

Caius' body pressed down lightly against mine, as my arms hooked under his and my hands rested on his shoulder blades gently. Caius' hands trailed down my sides, causing my body to tense at the small sensations spreading through me. I don't know what Caius did, but he always put me at ease when he was close.

His hands moved to rest on my thighs, before hooking my thighs against his waist. But his hands didn't move as he gripped slightly tighter. My hips automatically raised a little eagerly from the floor. I wanted him and he was clearly teasing me, as his tip brushed over my soft centre. My lips broke from his and my head tilted back, exposing the length of my throat.

Digging my fingers into his back, as a groan escaped Caius lips as he traced them along my jawline and slowly down my neck. His hands trail up my thighs gently, before coming to rest on my waist. He held me gently, as he raised my hips slightly. My heart was beginning to pound in my chest, in anticipation.

Dragging my teeth over my bottom lip, to stop moans of pleasure escaping me, as his hips finally connected with mine, my thighs clamping harder against his waist, as his shaft deeply pushed into my core. My body tensed as Caius' lips kissed gently down my neck and a long my shoulder.

His grip on my waist tightening as he rolled his hips slowly against mine. His thrusts slow into my core, as my walls encased around him, taking in every movement, as it caused a slow build up of pleasure. Caius' kept his body close to mine, as his arms snaked around my back, bringing me tightly against him, causing my grip to tighten.

Our bodies moved together perfectly, as he kept a slow pace. My eyes closed, as I now allowed the quiet moans to roll off my tongue. Caius' head nuzzled into the crook of my neck. With every movement, my hardened nipples grazed against his muscled chest, enhancing the flowing pleasures as they began to build.

I could feel Caius' lips curl into a smile every time I whispered out his name, with each thrust he delivered into my centre, the tip of his shaft massaged and teased against weak spot, causing my climax to build, adding to the overwhelming sensations. My back arching from the floor as his hands unlinked from around me and moved to rest against my ribcage.

There was something different about this time with Caius. Before we were just fulfilling a need that neither of us had fulfilled in a long time, but this time, it meant something, it wasn't meaningless. He knew everything there was to know about me, about my past and he still wanted to be with me. It was like a complete weight had been lifted from me. Allowing me to give myself to him completely.

My small cries of pleasure got louder, as my thighs tensed against his waist. His thrusts becoming harder as my walls clamped around his shaft. A groan escaped Caius, as he pulled from my neck and crushed his lips passionately against mine. His back arched from my body as my fingers dragged lightly down his spine.

Kissing Caius with a deep and loving passion, my hips moving to meet his. Caius slid his hands from my ribs and down to my waist, as he controlled my movements, stilling my hips and pressing them down to the floor. His pace getting quicker, as his thrusts become harder, beating repeatedly into my weak spot.

My lips broke from his finally once more, crying out his name as my head tilted back. Caius' lips instantly went to my throat. Nuzzling my head now into Caius' neck as he kissed back along my shoulder. Each kiss leaving behind a burning desire, as my body tensed below him. He trusted his hips a final time hard into mine, pushing me to the brink of my pleasure, as my climax reached, spilling my release against his shaft.

Caius kept my hips pinned to the floor, as I cried out in pure pleasure. He continued to move his hips into mine, as my walls clamped harder around his length, forcing me to ride out my climax. Pressing my face completely into the soft skin of his neck, Caius finally released my hips and wrapped his arms around my body.

His hips locked into mine a final time, my body clung to his as his own release hit, spilling into my core. Hearing my name escape his lips, before crushing back to mine, our bodies moved slowly still against each other. As our heightened pleasures began to slow.

Kissing him softly, as my hands trailed over his spine and came to rest on his waist, our movements stopping together, as I relax back against the rug. My lips slowly pulled from his as I regained my breathing, although my heart continued to beat rapidly in my chest.

Caius pulled back slightly and brushed the back of his hand against my cheek, causing my eyes to close as a soft sigh escaped my lips in contentment. He kissed my lips a final time, before slowly moving his body to lay beside me.

Opening my eyes as I turned onto my side and cuddling into his side, turning my back to the fire as I nuzzled against Caius chest. He pulled the blanket around both our bodies before pressing his lips lightly to my forehead. My eyes closed once more.

'Bella...' came the soft whispers of Caius, as he nuzzled his cheek against my hair. My eyes remained closed, battling a yawn.

'Yes?'

'Even though it's morning' he paused for a moment 'sleep well' there was a small humour in his voice, that caused a smile to spread across my lips, as I allowed my body to relax and fall into a peaceful sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Opening my eyes slowly, my body was aching from laying on the floor all night. My eyes stared at the fire place for a long time, as I tried to wake myself up. The flames were now out, so Caius must have turned it off at some point. As I thought Caius' name, I roll onto my back before bolting up quickly into a sitting position.

Clutching the blanket to my chest with one hand, I glanced around the lounge. Caius was no where to be seen. Wrinkling up my nose, as I sat silently and still, listening out for movements, but there weren't any. Everything was silent.

'Caius?' calling out his name, but there was no reply in return, so letting out a groan, I led back against the floor and looking up at the ceiling. A heavy sigh escaped my lips, Caius hadn't even bothered to wake me before he left. He probably didn't want to disturb me, but I couldn't help but feel a slight disappointment by it.

I didn't have a clue what time it was, but it was light outside, so I obviously hadn't slept through the entire day, considering the time I fell asleep. But as I led there, my mind began to wander. I had told Caius mostly everything about me and it must have been a lot to take in. What if he had bailed on me? Got scared.

Shaking my head, I needed to get a grip. He was probably having to get back to work. I needed to stop doubting him every time something went slightly wrong. Slowly getting up, I needed to be a bit more productive. So sitting up once again, before standing, using the couch as support as I did, to keep myself steady.

Puffing out my cheeks with air as I stood up straight, there was a dull ache in my head. I don't actually remembering drinking all that much last night, though I had planned too until Caius interrupted me. A smile spread on my lips as I thought of him. I was glad that I had told him about what happened to Edward. I didn't want to lie to him.

I was also glad that I had shown Caius the threatening text messages and that he was coming back to Forks with me. I needed the support right now and knew I could do it with Caius around. Remembering my phone, I turned around to pick it up from the glass table, but it was missing. Frowning to myself, as I was sure that is where Caius had put it.

Getting back onto my knees and swiping my hand under the couch and along the marble flooring, but it wasn't under there. Grunting to myself, as I sat back against my legs, still holding the blanket over my chest, as I looked around the penthouse.

'Where has that got to' I mumbled to myself, as I slowly got back up. I was positive that is where Caius had put the phone last night, but now it was missing. Pausing as I looked over at the door. My phone was missing and so was Caius. How convenient? He had to have it. But why he felt the need to take my phone from me was baffling.

Shaking my head I headed towards the kitchen area of the penthouse. I needed to get showered and dressed and then I would seek Caius out and find out why he had taken my phone. When it came to the messages he was acting suspicious, like he wasn't surprised by them. Now I was beginning to doubt him somewhat.

Why was he so eager to return to Forks with me? He knew I was capable of taking care of myself and him taking my phone meant he clearly had something to hide.

'Don't be silly Bella' I don't know why I was beginning to feel negative towards him. It was like I couldn't let myself be happy and as soon as I was, I would do everything in my power to make sure I wasn't. Of course Caius didn't know about Edward, or Jacob. How could he?

Shaking my head once again, trying to rid myself of everything bad about Caius. I wasn't going to let my tormented mind ruin this with him and once I had confronted whomever it was back in Forks, then myself and Caius could and would be happy together.

I know I was being foolish, as my hand flicked on the kettle, before turning around and leaning back against the counter. It was then I noticed the gold key on the opposite counter, that was holding down a piece of paper. Pushing from the counter and picking up the key, looking at it confused for a moment before placing it down.

Picking up the piece a paper, which had a key card underneath, I opened it up and there is was, in Caius handwriting, the explanation.

_Bella, I have had to go to work, I have left you a master key card, to enter any entertainment room in the hotel, as well as a key for the lifts to get to the offices. I do have your phone, I wanted you to get some rest, but if you want it back, I will give it back without question. Enjoy your day and I will come find you later, Caius_

Smiling wider as I put the piece of paper back on the counter. Caius was right, I did need to get my head away from those messages. I began to feel a little guilty for even doubting him. I clearly had trust issues, but I should know by now that I could trust him, even if it has only been six weeks.

So now with Caius busy all day, I had to decide what I was to do with myself. My head was still hurting and I was still feeling queasy, so eating something was first on the agenda before I did anything else once I left the room. So dropping the blanket, I headed for the bathroom.

Deciding on, shower, getting dressed, going down to one of the many food outlets downstairs and then hit a few of the shops within the hotel. A bit of retail therapy maybe was what was in order. I needed to get Jacob and those messages out of my mind and what better way then to treat myself.

Heading into the bathroom and turning on the taps of the shower, before changing my mind and switching them off. I wasn't in any hurry to do anything, as I grabbed the chain for the bath, and pushed the plug into the hole. Turning on the taps, and adding the lavender scented bubble bath to the whirlpool the water was creating. I waited for the bath too fill.

I had a key to go to the offices to meet Caius, but I wasn't going to disturb him. He would have had very little sleep and I could only imagine the temper on him if anyone didn't do their job correctly. So I would just wait for him to come get me.

Turning off the taps and testing the temperature of the water with my hand, smiling softly, as I fanned my legs over the bath and slipped into the water. Instantly slipping straight under, before resurfacing. My hands moving to brush out all the excess water, as I leaned back and closed my eyes.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

The days easily rolled into weeks and then months and before I knew it, it was the middle of June already. I never planned to settle into a new life away from Chicago. But Caius made it so easy to be around. It was true what they said about Casino's. They sucked people in and you lost track of all time and I was now experiencing it.

I wasn't complaining though, I had full freedom around here now. Mostly all the staff knew me by my first name, after convincing them it was a good idea and eventually Caius accepted that I didn't wish to be called 'Miss Swan' and stopped glaring at his staff when they addressed me by my name. The only downside to being here and doing hardly sod all, I was beginning to put on weight.

I hadn't admitted to Caius, but I had put on seventeen pounds since coming here three months ago. I put it down to all the alcohol that myself and Caius would knock back on a night. But I needed to start taking advantage of the hotel gym before I gained any more.

By day I spent my time down in the Casino, along the strip or in a shop and by evening it was with Caius. Despite it sounding dull, I was never bored. I spent so much money and time down on the Casino floor, the staff even had to keep reminding me two hours before I had to meet Caius.

But there was something that was clear, I hadn't thought of Jacob, Forks, Marcus or those text messages now in months. I had been here since the middle of March and now it was June. Caius had given me a reason to live for the first time in nearly six years now.

However, it was exactly one month until the six year mark of losing William and I couldn't deny returning to Forks any longer. Caius and I never spoke about our pasts since that night I told him about Edward. When I met up with him later that day, we completely drew a line under our pasts.

So now as I left the penthouse and pressed the button for the elevator, as the doors opened and stepping inside. I opened the locked panel with the key that Caius had entrusted me with months earlier and pressed the button inside the panel that went up to the offices. Smiling slightly to myself as I leaned back against the wall of the elevator as I waited.

As the doors opened and pushing off the wall and stepping out onto the office floor and heading down the corridor, my eyes set on Laura behind her desk, as I reached Caius office and walking passed her and straight to his door when I heard her voice.

'Bella, you know you can't just barge in there' she snapped at me, as I placed my hand on the door handle and turned my head to look at her.

'Oh, go out and get a hobby Laura' pushing open the door, I heard her mutter.

_'Fat ass' _under her breath, but I ignored her as I stepped into Caius' office and closed the door. He was on the phone, as he looked up at me and smiled. Moving over to him, I slid back on to the desk beside him and waited for him to finish his conversation. I wasn't paying attention to who he was talking to.

Finally hearing him place the phone back into the receiver, I turned my head back to him. I sometimes wished I was more nosey, but I wasn't as I looked down at him.

'And for what do I owe this visit Bella?' his smile widened, as my own mirrored his.

'Do I need a reason?'

'Well no, of course not, but you never come up here unless there is a problem' I shifted a long the desk a little so I was directly in front of him.

'Well a part from your receptionist thinking I have a fat ass' I laughed softly 'I need to talk to you about something' Caius nodded at me.

'Firstly her ass is bigger' Caius' arms slipped around my waist, pulling me from the desk and into his lap, as my arms snaked around his neck 'and what's the problem'

'There is no problem Caius'

'What do we need to talk about then?' if there was something I had noticed from Caius, he no longer called me 'Princess' the nickname he had given me back in the bar after my father's funeral. The name he gave me because he believed I was a spoiled brat. That had stopped months before.

'Forks' my eyes studied his, as he let out a sigh.

'I thought we were forgetting about that Bella'

'No, we said we would forget our pasts'

'And that's your past' his tone raised slightly.

'I still have reasons to go back Caius'

'What could you possibly want to return for Bella?'

'William' he went to speak and then closed his mouth again looking away from me, as my arms shifted from around his neck, and resting against Caius' cheeks, forcing him to look back at me. 'In 4 weeks it will be six years' he sighed again as he nodded.

'Is that the only reason?'

'Yes Caius, I want to visit my son and then I am coming back here'

'Do you want me to come with you?' I shook my head at him.

'You are needed here Caius, I am going to fly back there' the smile returned 'I will be back within the day, I promise'

'Are you sure Bella?'

'I promise you, I've been here three months, if whoever was sending those messages were going to turn me in, they would have done by now' Caius only nodded, as I leaned closer to him. His arms tightened around me, as my forehead rested against his.

'Do you want your phone back?'

'Nope, I will get a new one'

'Sure?'

'Of course' pressing my lips lightly to his, whispering softly 'My life is with you now' and it was the truth. Everything in Forks and Chicago I had left behind. I hadn't had my phone since Caius took it from me. I've not spoken to Jacob or Jasper since. They were two people I had to let go.

'When do you leave?'

'A few weeks, I want to be there for his six birthday' Caius once again nodded.

'Bella?'

'Yeah?' my eyes studied his as I pulled back slightly from him 'What's wrong?'

'Are you feeling okay?' his head tilted at me 'You don't look well again'

'I am fine, just not eaten yet' the truth was, I was getting self conscience with my weight and had been skipping meals. 'Honestly I am fine'

'You wouldn't lie to me would you?'

'Nope' I popped the 'P' as I slipped from his lap 'I will let you get back to work' I could see the look in Caius' eyes that he wasn't buying it as I headed to the door.

'Bella' turning around to look at him 'Still on for tonight?' a smile appeared on my lips.

'Of course, I don't usually stand you up do I?' he shook his head

'Enjoy your day then and I will see you tonight' Caius lowered his head, as he picked up his pen.

'Caius' his head snapped up quickly. 'I love you' I saw the shock on his face, as I slipped out of the door and closing it instantly I forgot all about Laura sat at her desk, as I leaned back against the door. It had been three months since Caius had those words to me for the first time, and even though each night before we went to sleep, he'd tell me again. I never told him.

But there was something about today and that moment, I needed to say them and I meant every single part of them. My attention was finally stolen by Laura as she coughed. Turning my head to look at her.

'Comfortable there Miss Swan'

'That's none of your business' you'd could clearly see that she harboured feelings for Caius and he didn't even look at her twice.

'It does when you are taking up my office'

'You calling me fat?'

'Nope, your fat clearly speaks for itself' she snapped at me before getting back to her work. My hands balled into fists, as I pushed from the door and moved over to her, leaning quickly into her ear whispering.

'Wanna say that in front of Caius? See how long you keep your job for?' I pulled back quickly and she never uttered another word. I never used Caius as a weapon against his staff. But she deserved that. Snorting at her a final time, I walked back to the elevators.

Standing at the doors of the elevator and pressing the button. I began to feel queasy again. I was hungry and now I planned on getting some food, as my eyes closed for a moment. My head felt dizzy, as the ping of the doors sounded and I tried to open my eyes. But everything just went black.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Hearing soft whispers around me, as I tried to prise my eyes open, but they wouldn't budge. My head was stinging and my entire body felt stiff, as my hands balled into loose fists into the material below me. Finally hearing Caius' voice and the door close, I managed to open my eyes.

Glancing quickly around the white room, everything smelt like disinfectant and bleach, as I forced my body to bolt up right. It wasn't a clever move on my part, as my hand flew to my head, as it began to throb.

'Ahhh' pressing my hand to the material on my head, as I felt hands around my body, almost about to shake them off.

'Bella lay down, please' came Caius' soft voice in my ear, as my hand moved away from my forehead 'Bella stop being stubborn'

'What happened?' came my groggy response as I noticed a needle drip in my hand, attached to a bag of fluid before looking back to Caius confused 'Where am I?' he laughed softly, as he gently led me back down before taking the chair beside me.

'You've had me worried Bella'

'Again, what happened?'

'You blacked out and smacked your head on the corner of a desk' my hand rose to the bandage on my forehead 'You have been out for two hours' he tried to force a smile as I stared at him blankly.

'The last thing I remember was going to the lift'

'Bella'

'Yeah?'

'Why haven't you been looking after yourself?' his question was blunt and direct, I could see the pain in his eyes.

'I have been' my tone was surprised.

'You haven't Bella, dehydration is one of the factors you passed out, when was the last time you ate something?' he looked more concerned as he took my hand and squeezed it, as I turned away from him.

'Last night?' he pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, grumbling.

'Bella, that was twenty hours ago'

'No it wasn't'

'It's four o'clock Bella' he let go of my hand and got up. Watching as Caius moved over to the window and looked out, as I sat up and watched him.

'And what really is on your mind? It's never bothered you before?' he remained silent, as I let out an immature huff and led back against the bed, folding my arms carefully to not crush the drip. My body was aching too much to have an argument with him just now.

'Is there anything you are keeping from me Bella?' turning my head to look at him, my eyes widening in surprise at his words.

'You fucking what?' Caius turned his head to look at me.

'Is there anything you failed to mention to me?'

'Yeah, my ass is getting massive sat around your hotel, doing piss all everyday' I couldn't help but snap at him, as I turned my head away from him. His question had cut me deeper than I ever thought they could. He was insinuating I was lying about something, about why I was here and it hurt.

'I'm sorry' Caius finally whispered as he sat back down beside me, he went to grab my hand but I pulled it from his reach 'It's just the nurses are speculating' turning my head now to look at him. My tone was angry.

'Speculating what?'

'That maybe...' Caius instantly stopped talking as a nurse walked into the room. My head instantly turned to her.

'Well Hello Bella, nice of you to join us' I stared at her blankly for a long time as she picked up a folder of notes and went through them.

'Can I go home now' I snapped at her.

'Not yet Bella, we just have one more test to do'

'Tests? What tests?' I was surprised, what the hell had been going on while I was knocked out.

'Nothing major Bella, just trying to figure out why you collapsed' she smiled softly at me, as I now allowed Caius to take my hand. 'May I ask you a few questions?'

'Erm... I guess' she pulled out her pen from her pocket and clicked it open, before proceeding.

'Have you had dizzy spells?'

'A few'

'For how long?'

'On and off for the past four months'

'And the last time you were sick?' puffing out my cheeks.

'I don't know, I don't keep tabs' Caius now piped up.

'She has been getting ill on and off for the past three months' turning my head to look at Caius.

'Been keeping tabs on me have you?'

'Don't talk stupidly Bella' he rolled his eyes at me before looking back to the nurse.

'What he said'

'And Bella when was your last period'

'Excuse me?' my eyes widened at her in surprise 'That's personal isn't it'

'Bella, I just need to established some things'

'I don't know, I don't really have them any more'

'Any more?' she quirked a brow, as I gulped back the lump forming in my throat. I made a point at not looking at Caius for this part.

'I miscarried at twenty-four weeks six years ago, I've not really been getting them since' I felt Caius' hand squeeze mine tightly, as I uttered those words. But the nurse only nodded at me as she put my notes down.

'Right Bella, I would like to do an ultra sound to make sure everything is okay'

'Okay? I'm confused'

'Don't be, it's just routine' shrugging my shoulders at her, as I led my head back against the bed. I stayed completely still. I didn't know exactly what she was hoping to find, as I pulled my hand from Caius grasp to raise my shirt from over my stomach.

_'How did I not notice' _Caius whispered to himself as I looked at him.

'Pardon?'

'Nothing' he snapped at me as he got up and headed to the door.

'Where are you going?' but he didn't answer as he left the room and I looked to the nurse, but it was now I noticed she wasn't a nurse, her badge said _Midwife_ 'What the hell is going on?' I snapped again at her, as she spread the liquid gel over the base of my stomach, my muscles tensing at the coolness of the gel.

'We suspect you are pregnant Bella'

'But he... but I... but...' I couldn't say any more as the images came on the screen, as she moved the Doppler machine across my stomach.

'And there is your baby' my eyes widened and I wanted to pass out again, seeing the small image on the screen, I couldn't move. There had only been Caius and he had already said he couldn't have children. So I could understand why he stormed out on me. But I hadn't been with anyone.

'How... how far along?' I managed to stammer out. As she began taking measurements and noting them down.

'Around twenty-one weeks Bella, putting your conceived date at...' she checked on her charts 'around the ninth of February' I couldn't help but gulp when she said the date. It was the date I buried Charlie.

'Are you sure?'

'Positive' she smiled at me as she handed me two scan photos and wiped the gel off my skin as I sat up 'Give him time to adjust' she whispered softly, as she placed her hand on my arm, before turning and leaving the room. I couldn't believe I was pregnant and I couldn't believe that Caius had just walked out on me.

I was so engrossed at trying to come to terms with everything, I didn't hear anyone come into the room until I felt Caius wrap his arms around me. My body automatically pressed into his, as my eyes closed. Tears pricked at my eyes as I allowed him to hold me. This was not what I needed right now, but it was too late to do anything about it.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Caius held me close against him, but he never uttered a word. I had already allowed the tears to fall and stain his perfectly white shirt, as I tried to come to terms with what was happening. I wasn't emotionally, physically or mentally ready for this. I couldn't understand that why every time I allowed myself to be happy and forget the past, something came a long and got in the way.

'Bella' came Caius soft whisper, as I pulled from his grasp slowly and looked up at him. He moved his hand instantly to my cheeks wiping my tears.

'Yeah?' I managed to choke out. But as I looked at Caius, I could clearly see that this conversation wasn't going to go well. For either of us. This had come as a shock to both of us, considering it was something we never talked about, or even believed would happen.

'Is... is it mine?' I pulled from him instantly, wincing as I pulled on the IV line as it tugged on my hand, before looking at him in disgust.

'Don't you dare tar me with your ex wife's dirty brush' my teeth gritted together as I continued to stare at him blankly.

'You can't blame me for asking Bella' Caius slipped off the bed and began pacing the room.

'Again, I am not your ex wife'

'I can't have kids Bella and now...' his hand gestured to me, as my hands balled into the sheets of the bed, grinding my teeth together.

'Do you know you can't or you assuming from past experience?'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard... did you get tested to be told?'

'Well... no'

'Then it's obvious you and your ex wife weren't compatible to have children together, it's not fucking rocket science' my voice raised 'If anything I should be pissed with you for lying to me'

'That thing isn't mine Bella'

'Oh... just call me the fucking Virgin Mary then'

'Stop cursing Bella, it isn't very classy of you' gripping my hand over the IV needle and tearing it from my hand, the blood began to pour from the wound, as I pulled the needle direct from my vein. 'Bella what the hell' Caius was back at my side.

'Don't you dare touch me' but Caius had already pressed the orange switch on the wall and a nurse soon entered the room. 'I am leaving' I snapped at the young nurse, as she glanced from me to Caius and then back to me again, before nodding and leaving the room.

'Bella, you need to be here, please stop it'

'Stop it? Stop what? I don't want to be around someone who calls me a liar'

'I never said you were a liar' he turned away from me and pinched the bridge of his nose, as the nurse returned with medical supplies and placed them on the bed, before taking my bleeding hand.

'Not in so many words Caius, no, you didn't'

'I just... Bella... I don't know' Caius sat down on the edge of the bed and linked his hands together, as I turned my head to the nurse and watched as she dressed my hand, stopping the bleeding.

'I didn't plan this Caius, I don't exactly want this child either' the nurse looked up at me in surprise, as I glared at her, she gulped loudly before taking a step back.

'I will just get your discharge form' she spoke softly before leaving the room, and now Caius looked over at me.

'I never said I didn't want this child Bella, but it's nice to know where you are at' rolling my eyes at him, as I slipped from the bed, but instantly sat down in the chair as my head began to feel dizzy, my head was still throbbing from when I whacked it when I blacked out.

'Make up your mind Caius'

'Bella' he turned his body completely on the bed and looked at me 'I've always wanted children, but you can't blame me, after everything' I turned my gaze away. 'I'm sorry, I believe you, okay?'

'Okay?' snorting as I looked over at him 'Okay? You should have believed me from the beginning, I have nothing to gain by trapping you'

'I know, I'm sorry'

'Do you want a paternity test?'

'No... well...' he stopped and pondered for a second 'No, Bella, but what do you want?'

'I want to go home' I replied softly, my head was completely messed up.

'Home? And where is that?' I couldn't answer that question because I didn't know where that was any more. If I was smarter I should have said _'Wherever you are Caius' _but I wasn't smart.

'I don't know' Caius sighed as the nurse came in and handed me forms to sign, taking the pen from her as Caius got up from the bed. I signed the papers before getting up and handing them to the nurse. Caius held his hand out to me.

'Let's get you out of here' ignoring his hand gesture as I walked a head of him and out of the room. I felt his hand on my back instantly as he guided me through the hospital and out to his car. Neither of us said any more and I didn't have the energy to argue with him. But there was one thing that was clear. We had come to the end of the path.

I couldn't see how either of us could continue together, we both clearly still had trust issues and promising to keep our pasts in the pasts was not working. I felt guilty, because I didn't want to replace William and Caius had been burned with Dylan, so neither of us were mentally in the right place.

Slipping into the passengers side of Caius' black Ashton Martin Vanquish and pulling the belt across me. My gaze instantly turned to the window, unable to look at Caius. I couldn't shift the feeling that I wasn't going to get away with Edward's murder forever and I didn't want to bring another child into the world, then have to abandon it when my past caught me.

Fighting back the tears once more, but failing as they rolled down my cheeks. Caius handed me the scan photo's I must have left behind in the hotel. Taking them from him, I allowed my eyes to close as I rested my head back against the rest. I never looked in Caius direction once as we drove back to the hotel, he never uttered a single word either.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

**Authors Note: I don't condone the actions of Bella during this chapter, nor am I glamorizing it. This is an 18+ FanFiction and expect my readers to act responsibly. **

'Bella?' I heard Caius whisper softly near my ear, as I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him 'We are here now' groaning as I reached around and undid my seat belt and swung my legs out of the car. Caius grabbed me gently and helped me up.

'I can do it myself' I snapped sleepily at him, as I moved my hand to the door of the car to steady myself before looking at him.

'You are very cranky when woken aren't you' Caius chuckled at himself, as I shot him a look that could kill if it could. 'Bella'

'Don't _Bella_ me Caius' shrugging him off me as I moved away from the car and headed for the Casino entrance.

'Bella, aren't you at least going to talk to me civilly about this?' turning my head to look back at him once ignoring his question as I pulled the door open. 'We need to sort this' his voiced raised as it echoed around the underground car park.

'Just leave me alone Caius' slipping through the heavy fire exit door, as it slammed behind me. I fought the tears once more. I couldn't even look at Caius right now, let alone deal with anything else. So as I made my way through the the hallways heading towards the lobby. I expected to find Caius following me. He always seemed to appear out of no where, but this time, he didn't.

'Good afternoon Bella' my head turned slightly as I entered the lobby next to the 'Petrossian Bar' as a smile appeared on my lips seeing Daniel wiping down tables by the doors 'you coming in?'

'Well hello there' nodding my head once, I knew that I shouldn't, but I needed a drink, I needed this nightmare to be over, as I walked over to him.

'The usual?'

'Of course' laughing softly as I walked inside and headed with him over to the bar. Slipping on a stool as he went behind the counter. 'I have been here too long for you to know my usual?'

'Yep' we both laughed together, as he placed a tumbler in front of me and poured in the brownish-orange liquid into the tumbler. Grabbing the glass and knocking it back quickly, before replacing it on the counter. 'Everything okay?' he sounded concerned now.

'It is, now pour me another' he did as he was told and placed the bottle on the counter, knowing there was no point putting it away, as he leaned on the counter top.

'Are you sure? Not like you to drink this early in the afternoon' shrugging my shoulders.

'I needed a drink' knocking back the liquid in one shot again.

'Bad day?' he pointed to the dressing on my forehead.

'I fainted Daniel, no big deal' he went to pour me another drink, when a hand covered over my glass.

'She has had enough Daniel' came Caius stern voice. I could hear the disappointment in his tone, as Daniel nodded at him and replaced the bottle on the bar and went back to wiping down tables. Caius leaned into my ear, 'What are you doing?'

'Having a drink' I snapped back at him.

'Not while you are carrying my child you aren't'

'Oh so you admit it's your baby now'

'Stop being petty and immature'

'That's right, cus I am immature Caius' slipping off the stool and grabbing the bottle from the bar.

'Where are you going?'

'To enjoy my evening in peace without some self righteous dick head ruining it'

'Charming Princess, very charming, do you want soap for that mouth?'

'You want a fist for yours?' moving away from him, as I headed out of the bar, glancing back only once to see Caius now sitting at the bar, as Daniel returned to serve him. I should have felt guilty for what I was doing, but I didn't. It was a nightmare and I needed to wake up.

Heading over to the elevators and pressing the button, I gripped my hand around the neck of the bottle, as the doors open and I step inside. Hitting my finger to the penthouse button, I leaned back against the wall and waited. I couldn't believe the nerve of Caius treating me like a child he could control.

It was my life, my body and I would suffer the consequences of the decisions I was making. He couldn't make up his mind what he wanted and I certainly wasn't in a place to even consider my own actions. Heading out of the elevator and entering the penthouse, slamming the door, I headed directly for the couch, picking up a tumbler on the way from the kitchen counter and sitting down.

My hand was shaking as I poured another drink, the tears were now streaming down my cheeks as I could no longer hold onto my emotions. My mind wandered to William. My life had revolved around him for nearly six years now and I could never replace him. I had lived so long hoping it was all a dream and that I would wake up to him crying in his cot, but it never happened.

I created the mess I was in and there was nothing I could do about it. I knew that one day my past was going to catch up with me and I was beginning to feel guilty that I would have to abandon this child once it happened. I didn't want it, that was clear. I couldn't replace William and I would only resent this child.

Continuing to knock back drink after drink, my head began to feel dizzy as the alcohol began to finally take hold of me. The afternoon now rolled into evening and the level of liquid in the bottle continued to get less and less. I finally got to the point when I didn't even know why I was drinking in the first place.

Now and again I would glance up at the door, expecting Caius to come knocking, but he didn't. I had only bought this on myself. He wanted to help and all I did was push him away. Everything was just going well between us and then this child had messed it up.

Pouring the last of the whiskey into the glass, there was one thing clear in my mind. It was time to leave here. Caius needed his life back and I needed to face my demons. If I had any chance of being happy, I needed closure and I certainly needed to put all demons to rest.

Knocking back my final drink and placing the tumbler on the glass table, I led back against the couch. My eyes began to feel heavy instantly, as I drifted off into a drunken sleep. The first night, in three months, I didn't have Caius by my side.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

The days drifted by in a drunken slur, before I knew it two weeks had gone by and in that time I had not seen or spoken to Caius once. He sent someone up three times a day to deliver food. Some of it I ate, but I preferred a bottle over the food. Caius clearly hadn't told anyone about me being pregnant, because when I asked for bottles of whiskey to be bought up. They were without question.

I had begun to shut myself off from everything. Many times I would pluck up the courage to go see Caius, but the moment I got to the elevator's I backed out and went back into the penthouse. I was out of control and was on a downward spiral. I knew that, I knew I was being destructive and there was nothing I could do to stop myself.

Hearing a knock at the door, which awoke me from my drunken slumber, a soft groan escaping me as I slipped off the couch, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around my shoulders, to cover over my rounded bump and heading to the door. It was probably more food, that Caius had ordered that I clearly wasn't going to eat.

Undoing the door and pulling it open, forcing a smile upon my lips, as I saw Craig stood before me.

'Good evening Bella'

'Evening?' I croaked as I looked at him confused, surely it wasn't that late.

'Its nearly nine' he chuckled lightly.

'What can I do for you?' I must have looked a mess, because he didn't look at me once in the eyes.

'Caius asked if I could deliver this to you' he held out a white envelope which I took from him.

'Couldn't he have done it himself?'

'He has gone home Bella, he asked me to deliver it on his way out'

'Gone home?'

'Yes' he paused as he looked at me, my eyes looking down at the envelope 'Is everything alright? My head nodded once.

'Yeah, everything is fine' forcing that fake smile once more, as I glanced up at Craig 'And what is this?'

'I was told to remind you that your flight leaves at seven AM and a car will be waiting for you, unless you want to take your own' I nodded once more as I realised that these were my flight tickets back to Forks. An entire month had gone by and now the day was upon me. One I had been dreading.

'Six years' I muttered to myself.

'Pardon?' shaking my head.

'Nothing' looking back at Craig 'Nothing at all, thank you' he nodded his head at me.

'Is there anything more I can do for you Bella? Have you eaten?'

'I am fine, really'

'As long as you are, Caius has said you are still unwell and didn't want to be disturbed'

'I am getting better, thank you Craig' now things made a little sense as to how Caius explained my absence around the hotel. But as I held the ticket back to Forks in my hand, I knew what I had to do now. I couldn't leave here without at least speaking to Caius first, even if it was just to say a final good-bye.

'I am glad to hear that Bella and hope to see you back around the hotel soon'

'Thank you' stepping back a little from the door as Craig bowed his head as he usually did. 'Have a good evening'

'You too Bella' watching as he turned and headed back to the elevator, I closed the penthouse door. Taking in a deep breath as I allowed the blanket to fall to the floor. My free hand moved to rest on my stomach as my eyes closed. I knew I was being selfish, but I needed help to stop.

Moving into the kitchen and placing the ticket down on the counter, I pulled a glass from an over head cupboard and headed over to the sink, turning on the tap and filling the glass, before setting it on the side, as I rummaged through a drawer searching for aspirin.

Popping two tablets out of the foiled packaging and placing the dissolvable round pills into the water and watching them fizz. Taking in a deep breath, as I picked up the glass and drank the entire mixture in one. Before gagging at it's vile taste. Placing the glass into the sink. I needed to shower and get dressed. There was no reason to pack. Nothing fitted me any more any way.

Once I was dressed I would go up to the offices. There was no way Caius would miss being here of an evening. He was too addicted to his work. So I decided I would wait in his office until he got here. I needed to say goodbye, I needed him to know that despite everything that happened this past month. I truly did care for him.

But it was time now to get everything sorted. I couldn't carry on like this any more. Walking over to the bathroom and turning on the taps of the shower and stripped out of all my clothes. Groaning as I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eyes were blood shot and sunken, my hair was a mess and matted and my skin was more pale than usual.

Guilt ripped through me as my thoughts turned to what I had done to this unborn child. My hand moved quickly to rest against my rounded bump.

'I'm sorry' was all I could muster. I knew I was a screw up, but that needed to change. This child was coming if I liked it or not and now as I was twenty-four weeks pregnant, the same duration as I was when I lost William, I realised in that moment, I was being given a second chance and I was destroying it with my selfish ways.

Deciding in that moment, I would do this without Caius, I stepped into the shower, gasping as the steaming hot water hit against my tense and tender body, as it cascaded down over my skin. This was just the wake up call I needed to sort my life out. Once I was done in Forks, I was going to set up home else where. Anywhere and on my own.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Reaching for the taps and turning them off, letting out a contented sigh as the water had made me feel a lot better than I had been feeling beforehand. It had also helped to sober me up somewhat. So as I stepped from the shower and grabbed an overly large white bath towel from the solid gold plated rail and wrapping it around my body tightly.

Moving over to the sink and picking up my hair brush. Looking into the mirror, the aspirin had help with the headache and there was some normality returning to my facial features. Running the brush through my hair, pushing out the excess shower water, and smoothing out the matted clumps that had formed, I picked up a handband from the side of the sink and scooped all my hair into a bunch and tied my hair into a tight pony tail.

I was feeling a lot better now, so as I left the bathroom and went into the bedroom. For the past four months, this place had become like a home to me rather than a vacation stay. What was meant to only be a week here, had turned into months. I had been doing my best to block out the past and now after six years and losing Caius, it was time to put a stop to it.

Pulling out underwear from the chest of drawers, slipping on my panties followed by my bra, as I did up the straps walking over to the wardrobe, I rummaged through all the clothes to see what would still fit now, as I pulled a pair of black stone wash jeans from the clothes hanger and pulling them on, breathing in a little as I fastened the brass button underneath my perturbing bump, before releasing my breath. They were slightly tight, but I had no choice.

Grabbing a black button up shirt from another hanger and shrugging it on. I was thankful that it did up, an fitted perfectly around my bump. A small smile spread on my lips as my hand smoothed over my stomach. I wasn't ready to be a mother, not again, but I had four months to get used to it before I had no choice but to be thrown into the deep end.

Grabbing my black trainers with a pink rim, and sitting down on the bed, glancing over at the clock, it was nearly ten-thirty at night, surely Caius would be back in the offices by now, or at least down on the Casino floor, as I slipped on my trainers. Luckily for me they were already tied, or I'd never be able to bend over to do them now.

There was no point going to sleep, my flight was at seven in the morning and I needed to be at the airport for five, meaning I'd need to leave here for at least three to make my way through the deserts back towards the airport. Nevada airport was a long drive from the strip.

Slapping my hands to my legs before standing back up, glancing around the room deciding if I needed anything and the truth was, there wasn't anything. I headed out of the bedroom and into the lounge, picking up the key card to the pent house and the lift key and slipping them into my pocket.

Grabbing my wallet and valet card, I needed to get my car out of the lot and I needed the card to retrieve it as they still had my car fob. Putting both into the pocket of my coat, before glancing around once more. Swiping the plane ticket from the kitchen counter and slipping it into the inside pocket of my coat and I was set.

Heading over to the door, and glancing around once more, I spotted the scan photo's on the side table, picking them up, I kept one in my hand and slipped the other into my coat pocket before finally exiting the penthouse for the final time.

Pressing the button for the lift and waiting for the doors to open, I pulled the office key from my pocket before glancing over the scan photo in my hand. I needed a new start, alone, I knew that I was a loose cannon, but if I did it alone, then I couldn't screw up. I had enough money from Charlie's death and the money Aro had given me to buy out Marcus' companies, that I could happily disappear into the system.

The ping of the doors opening distracted me from the grey image of the photo as I stepped inside, using the key to pop open the panel and pressing the button inside to take me up to the offices. Once the doors reopened and I stepped out into the office area, it was completely in darkness.

Reaching over to flick on the light from the light panel beside the lift, waiting for a moment as the strip lightly flickered a few times before turning on completely. It was odd, Caius wasn't up here and Laura was long gone. Which in some ways I was glad for, the last thing I wanted was to have a sniping war with her.

Heading along the small corridor to Caius off at the end, placing my hand on the handle and pushing it down, the door opened with ease. Which again was unlike Caius to leave his door unlocked if he wasn't around. Shrugging my shoulders. I decided to sit in his office until he got here. I hoped it would be before I had to leave at three AM.

Closing the door behind me as I turned on the light and placing my coat down on the chair beside the door, I made my way over to his large leather chair and sat down, wrinkling up my nose as I rested back for a moment, placing both my hands on my stomach. The baby was moving a round and for the first time, I took in the moment feeling my child inside me.

Before long as I glanced at the small clock on Caius' desk it had reached eleven, I couldn't wait around much longer and I was half tempted to get up and go down to the Casino, or even reception, some one would know where Caius was.

Finally sitting forward, I placed the scan photo on the desk, and picked up a pen from the desk and opening the top drawer looking for paper, there was nothing in the top drawer of Caius' desk, apart from random items of no importance. Opening the bottom drawer, it was full of folders.

'One of these must have paper' I know I shouldn't have been snooping and I wasn't, I only wanted to write Caius' a quick letter. Pulling the stack of folders from the drawer and placing them on the desk, noticing a pad under them, as I picked it up and placed it on the desk. Repicking up the pen I began to write in my not so neat handwriting.

Caius,

No amount of words can or will make up for the way I've acted over the last few months. But I am sorry. You deserved better. I am returning to Forks as planned, and then I will be moving on. I don't know where to yet, but I will leave you in peace to get on with your life. Please don't track us down, I'm a poison you don't need. Just remember that when I said 'I love you' I meant.

Bella x

Folding the paper in half and slipping the scan photo in the middle. I felt bad that this would be first and only photo Caius would ever have to remember his child. But then, he didn't believe it was his anyway. Letting out a soft sigh as I placed the pad back into the bottom of the drawer and then wrapped my hands around the stack of folders before freezing. As I looked over the big thick black lettering.

**'Private Investigation into Edward Cullen'**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Moving my hands from around the folders and tracing my fingers over Edward's name. It had come as a shock seeing his name written down, let alone on a folder in Caius' office. Glancing up at the door and listening carefully for any movements outside. I shouldn't be looking through what was obviously Caius' private files, but this file was about my past.

Not hearing any movement out in the office, I opened the top file of the stack. Why was Caius' hiring a private investigator to track down Edward? Or had he done it after I told him about what happened. Letting out a soft groan, as I scanned my eyes quickly over the top piece of paper.

It was dated – **January 15th 2010 – **It was eighteen months ago, that cleared up that Caius had been searching for Edward for over a year before I ran into him at the bar, but why? Continuing to read through all the top layer, that didn't give much information except for the last know whereabouts of Edward and it was mine and his home in Forks. Well technically that was his last known address.

Turning the first page, my heart all but stop, as a A4 sized black and white photo of Edward was staring me back in the face. It was the one that Jasper and the police had used after he first disappeared when he hospitalized me. I had to admit, this private investigator that Caius had hired was good, he seemed to have left no corner unturned in the search for Edward, as I continued to search through the pages.

My name appeared often through out the report, so I knew for a fact that Caius knew my full name, even before I had met him. I was right all along, he knew more than he had let on, but why? Why was he searching for Edward?

Then I came to the last page and it told me everything I needed to know, as I read through the list.

_Biological Name: Edward Anthony Masen_

_Last Known Name: Edward Cullen_

_Mother: Elizabeth Masen_

_Father: Edward Masen Senior_

Then I seen it, in bold lettering underneath Edward's father's name. Everything in the report I knew, I knew he was adopted, I knew why, I knew where he grew up before he was located to Forks, but this I didn't know.

_**Paternal Father: Marcus Brown **_

My body froze, tensing up and I felt physically sick. Caius had lied to me. He wasn't just passing through Forks when I met him in the bar after Charlie's funeral, he was in Seattle searching for Edward, for any trace. As the report says, he just vanished, disappeared after the night he attacked me. So when I walked into the bar and gave Caius my name. He knew who I was, he knew instantly.

Shaking my head frantically, it then hit me. The questions, he knew about William, Jacob, he knew what Edward did to me. There were photocopies of newspaper clippings, so he knew, he knew everything and still he lied to me. For the last five months Caius knew me and still he pretended he didn't.

Closing the folder in disgust as I put my head in my hands. I felt trapped. What did Caius have to gain by all of this. Had he followed me to Chicago after I left the bar? Then realisation hit me, as I raised my head once more.

'Marcus' I whispered. If Marcus was Edward's biological father, then Caius has known everything about me from when I left Forks and worked with Marcus. Was it all a plan? Had Marcus employed me when he realised who I was? Did Marcus even know about Edward? There were too many questions rolling around in my head. But the one thing that was certain. Everything with Caius was built on a lie. His lie.

Moving the top folder from the pile, and looking at the next one, my eyes widened.

**'Private Investigation into Isabella Marie Swan'**

then sliding each folder a side one by one.

**'Private Investigation into Jasper Hale'**

**'Private Investigation into Jacob Black'**

**'Private Investigation into Marcus Brown'**

and then finally.

**'Private Investigation into William Swan-Black'**

My heart stopped and skipped many beats as I frantically scanned through each folder, flicking through photo's, reports, history. Everything. If there was anything to know about any of us, it was in these folders. Caius had known me the second he saw me. He had photo's of me. He knew where William was buried and when. He had been looking into everyone that was close to me. Or actually anyone that was linked closely with Edward.

What did Caius have to gain from all of this? Had he been trying all this time to find out where Edward was. Then I panic'd, Caius knew where Edward was and that explains his reaction when I told him about what I did. The way he had over reacted considering he was also a murderer.

Leaving the pile of papers all over Caius desk and getting up. He had my phone. Is that why he took it? Did he know all a long that I had killed Edward and was trying to get me to confess to him? Letting out a low growl in anger. I had been clearly set up and played. Caius played his part very well in all this.

Everything I needed to know were in those files. Caius and Edward were brothers. Marcus really did get about with the women. Caius knew where I worked and lived in Chicago. So when I saw him kill Marcus, he already knew I was there. He would have seen my car, which he clearly knew what sort I drove.

I had to get away. My heart felt heavy. He was the first man I had trusted since Edward and now it was all a lie, one that was carefully thought out and planned by Caius to trap me. There was no doubt in my mind he was the one sending the messages. Just from the reports it proved that no one can just vanish, so he entrapped me in his trust to get to the bottom of where Edward really was.

Grabbing my coat and leaving Caius' office instantly. I needed to go. I wasn't going to stick around for when Caius got back here. He had nothing to say that would make up for this betrayal. I should have listened to my gut instinct all along. It was always screaming there wasn't something right about Caius and now I knew.

Slamming the door of his office as I headed for the lifts, they instantly opened as I got inside and pressed the button for the lobby. I fumbled around inside my coat pocket for my valet card, before stepping out into the lobby, heading over to the desk, seeing Amber and groaning.

'Good evening Miss Swan' she smiled that false smile she always did 'Caius would like me to inform you, he has gone home to change and will be back shortly' raising my eyebrow at her as I place the key cards and the lift key onto the counter.

'Tell him to go to hell' forcing a disgusted smile, as I moved away from the reception desk, watching out the corner of my eye as she picked up the phone. She was clearly calling Caius, so I didn't have much time. Was this whole place surveillanced? Was he always making sure I was still in the hotel at all times, like some sort of prisoner.

Heading out to the forecourt of the hotel, one of the valet's instantly came over and I handed them my card, as he took it.

'I will get your car for you now ma'am'

'Please and be quick, I have a plane to catch'

Folding my arms as I watched him get into another car and drive away. My foot tapped nervously against the concrete floor, as I waited impatiently I had been fooled for so long. Caius was the one who was sending me messages to scare me into staying here, with him. I lost everything now and the only place I could be safe was with Jacob.

Turning my wrist over to check the time, I was getting more impatient. The longer I waited around, the more chance Caius had of catching me still here. Not that he would do anything or much in front of all these people. But I didn't want to air my personal business in public.

My attention was distracted by the fountains now, as the air turned purple before the music began. Now night had fell these shows had become every fifteen minutes, so as I folded my arms, I watched the fountains do their display at dancing with the music, as I waited for my car.

It was then I felt a hand on my stomach and I froze.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

'You aren't coming back are you?'

Caius whispered softly close to my ear. There was a hint of sadness in his tone, as my hand automatically moved to cover over his. My eyes closed for a moment as I lost track of why I was leaving in the first place. But that feeling didn't last long as my head snapped his direction.

'Now why would I want to return to a liar?' my tone was harsh as I shoved his hand away from my stomach. Caius looked at me shocked.

'Liar? What are you going on about?' he kept his tone low.

'Oh, so you came to stop me from leaving before returning to your office? Makes a change you putting me first' Caius took a step back from me, confusion covered his face.

'What are you talking about, you wanted space from me, so I gave it to you and for the first time in a month I actually go home to change, you plan on running?'

'Running?' raising an eyebrow 'I've been in your office Caius'

'So, you are allowed to go wherever you wish'

'I found the files'

'What files?'

'The ones investigating me and Edward' he hung his head letting out a sigh, before shaking it.

'You had no right going through my things Bella'

'And you had no right having me followed and then lying about not knowing who I was'

'Bella, please let me explain' he words become pleading

'I am not interested Caius, now stay away from me'

'Fine, if that is what you want' he reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out my phone handing it to me 'I can't keep you here Bella, you have free will and if you won't let me explain' snatching the phone from his grasp.

'There is nothing you could say that will ever justify this'

'What trying to find...' his tone lowered 'Parts of my family that Marcus created'

'No, for lying and sending me threatening messages' he looked at me shocked.

'That wasn't me, I would never...' I cut him off

'… never what, keep me prisoner? lie to me? I trusted you'

'And you still can, Bella, please, let's just go back inside and talk about this'

'Go to hell Caius'

'I will always be part of your life Bella, you are carrying my child' shaking my head at him.

'Anyone who threatens me, doesn't get a say in what happens in my life'

'Threaten you? I never sent those messages Bella, now come inside and let me explain everything' But I clearly wasn't interested, as I turned my head away from him, as the valet turned up.

'Goodbye Caius' taking a step forward as Caius' hand moved to rest at the top of my arm stopping me.

'Wherever you go Bella, I will find you' shrugging my arm from his grasp.

'I know Caius, you had been following me for a year before I even met you' he pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed.

'I wasn't following you specifically Bella'

'Oh save it, I am not interested'

'You really are a spoilt brat that only thinks of herself' Caius now snapped at me, and it took all my self control to not whack him around the face.

'Your keys Miss Swan' taking my keys from the valet, before giving Caius once last glance, before opening my car door. Caius was behind me in an instant.

'I am begging you Bella, don't go' my head turned to look at him slowly. Trying not to crumble. I needed to give him a chance, didn't I?

'Give me one good reason'

'Come back inside and I will give you plenty of reasons'

'Not good enough Caius' slipping behind the wheel of the car, as I went to shut the door but he stopped me.

'I mean it Bella, you drive away and I will find you'

'Then you might find yourself staring down the barrel of a gun' I snapped angrily back at him.

'You don't scare me Princess'

'And you don't control me Caius, I had enough with Edward' seeing the shock and hurt spread across Caius face, as I compared him to Edward. It hurt him. But it made him back off and he closed the car door by himself.

Caius turned instantly and heading back into the hotel. I hesitated for a moment, watching him. I know I was being harsh on him, because I still cared about him, but that didn't take away the fact he lied to me and he had sent me threatening messages to keep me close to him.

Placing my coat on the passengers side seat and switching on my phone, before placing it in the car holder to charge on the dashboard, I dreaded the amount of built up messages over the past three months. So pulling away from the Bellagio entrance. I had a two hour drive to the airport.

I didn't realise how hurt I would feel that Caius didn't fight to keep me here. Not that it would have worked. But if I had learned anything from him. He would make do on his promise to find me. So I needed to completely fall of the face of the earth once I had returned to Forks. Despite knowing it was Caius sending the messages, I still needed to put a final closure to everything.

Moving my free hand now to rest on my stomach, I drove from the strip and headed for the interstate. The long desert drive was going to be longer now I was left to war with my thoughts. I didn't hate Caius, but I certainly could never trust him again. Despite the explanations he said he had. It doesn't take away the fact he had me followed for an entire year. He had my past dug up and he didn't say a word.

My thoughts were broken, as my phone began to ring. Caius' name flashed up on the screen, as I moved my hand and pressed cancel on the screen, sending Caius straight to voicemail. Before turning my attention back to the road.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Caius tried eight more times to try and call me, but I ignored all of them. I didn't want to hear his explanation, the fact he had lied to me for the past six months was enough for me to walk away. Especially now everything in my mind made sense. The way Caius reacted to certain things and the way he seem to things about me that I knew for a fact I didn't tell him.

Trying to block it all out, it was over now, I knew Caius would do his best to track me down, but I would do everything in my own power to make sure that didn't happen. I was flying to Forks, so my car would be left in the Nevada Airport car park and I wouldn't be returning for it.

Pulling up into the car park and taking a long stay ticket from the machine, as I waited for the barrier to go up. I was surprised that Caius wasn't already following me. He was a man that had to have things his way and if they weren't going his way, he would find all ways possible to make sure they did.

Parking up, I undid my seat belt when my phone began to ring again, it was of course Caius, so I hit the cancel button once more, as I grabbed my coat and rummaged through the inside pocket for my plane ticket. That is when my phone rang again, but this time it wasn't Caius.

'Ugh, he has left a voicemail' I groaned to myself. I should have left it, but curiosity got the better of me as I pressed answer. Then came the annoying robotic voice.

_'You have one new message, to listen to your messages, press one...'_

I hit the one button on the swipe screen keypad before she could give me any more options.

_'Message One, received, today at one – thirty two a.m'_

When she said the time, I knew I was early for my flight to Forks, but I didn't get a chance to think much else, as Caius' voice filled the car. My heart skipped a beat listening to him.

_'Bella, you have to let me explain, then you can do as you wish. I never meant to hurt you, or for things to go this way. It seems every time you allow yourself to be happy, you purposely go out of your way to destroy it'_

He was right, there was no denying that, but it didn't change anything.

_'If you won't talk to me to my face and you won't answer my calls, I am forced to do this over a voice mail. Bella, you know that a year ago I found out that Marcus wasn't my brother but actually my father, you know that, I didn't lie to you. When I found out, I hired a private investigator to look into Marcus' past, that was all I was doing'_

Caius sighed before continuing.

_'Then when I got the report back, it found that Dylan and myself aren't the only bastards that Marcus had spawned, he had three more, Bella...'_

He paused

_'There is a reason that Doctor Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen adopted Edward, Rosalie and Jasper, Marcus had paid Dr Cullen a large sum of money to take all three in. Bella listen carefully here, Marcus had Edward's parents killed and he also had the twin's mother killed and Dr Cullen covered it all up and took the children in'_

My expression now changed, as my hands gripped around the steering wheel.

_'That is why I looked into Jasper, Rosalie and Edward's history, to track them down, to find out about them, then that led me to you, once I came to a dead end on Edward, you were the only connection, so yes, I asked the investigator to track you and that is when I found you worked for Marcus'_

I frowned at his words, I didn't find any folder on Rosalie, only Jasper.

_'When Edward disappeared, so did Dr Cullen and his wife, they were sure to be found out about what Marcus' had done and Dr Cullen's medical cases would be looked into based on the evidence the investigator dug up, then when I found out what Edward had done to you, I had Jacob and your son investigated'_

_'That was wrong of me Bella, but you were just a link in finding Edward, I found Rosalie and her husband, so I was able to put that to rest, Jasper had vanished, leaving no trace of his whereabouts, so I tracked down his ex-wife Alice, but she was of no help'_

That explains why the file was missing, Caius already had closure on Rosalie.

_'That is when I met you, earlier that day I had met Alice and she couldn't help me, so I was heading to Chicago to find Jasper and confront Marcus, someone had to know where Edward was. I didn't expect to see you in that bar and when I did, I had so many questions for you, that I hoped you would answer, but when you said about Charlie, I kept quiet, it was right thing to do at the time'_

_'Then when I woke the next morning, you were gone and that was fine. I still had Marcus and Jasper who could help me. But when I arrived in Chicago, I seeked out Jasper's auto repair shop, but it was closed, so I gave up with him for the time being. That is when I went to Marcus' publishing offices and saw your car'_

_'Yes I knew you worked for him, I had already discovered that the reason he gave you the job working there was because of who you were, he already knew what Edward had done to you, the search for Edward when he hurt you was nationally spread and it was Marcus' firm that helped distribute everything, I bet he never told you that, I bet he also never told you the reason he gave you his companies in his Will?'_

_'You were given them as Marcus' way of compensation for Edward's act, somewhere in the monster he was, he felt guilt for what his son did'_

Caius sighed again, as I rested my head back, all this was sinking in and my chest began to tighten.

_'After seeing your car there, I left and decided to come back, I never planned on seeing you again Bella, the information I had on you was going to be left unanswered, you had been through enough, I could see it when we were in the bar that night. Bella you have to believe me. I did plan on going to Marcus' office that night and I did'_

_'I knew your car was there, but I thought maybe you had taken a different way home, when I arrived there was no one there but Marcus, if I knew, I wouldn't have been there. I really hope all this is making sense to you. I tried and wanted to tell you so many times about my past, like when you asked why I was in Seattle, I thought I gave you enough hints and clues, but you never did piece them together'_

_'Yes I should have just came out and said it, but how do you tell a girl who you are falling in love with that you have had a private investigator onto her without her leaving you? I didn't plan on hurting you, I wanted to find my past, For twenty-seven years I was led to believe I was adopted and that they were my brothers. If it wasn't for Dylan, I would have never known'_

Caius tone softened more.

_'Bella, I am begging and pleading with you, when you are done in Forks come back here, I am keeping my promise, if you aren't back here in twenty-four hours I am coming to get you. I am not the one behind those text messages and if you believe it's me, you are running into their trap'_

_'Bella, I love you, if you don't want to be with me, then fine, I will accept that, but you now know everything, I didn't do any of this to hurt you, I just found it harder and harder to tell you. I do still plan on returning to Chicago at some point and finding Jasper, I now know that I won't ever find Edward and that's fine with me, because I'd rather have you alive and out of his violent clutches, then have him alive'_

I knew Jasper's whereabouts, but was unsure he would even be interested in what Caius had to say.

_'I didn't lie to you purposely and as I said, if you don't want to be with me, that's fine, but I will still be in your life, I also mean when I say you won't keep me from our child, even if you do try and fall from the earth, Bella, just please, think about it, I will be in Forks within twenty-four hours if I don't hear from you'_

Then came the click of Caius hanging up. My hand gripped harder around the steering wheel as I tried to take it all in. Edward, Jasper and Rosalie were all related because of Marcus, Caius was related to them. Marcus was the centre of all this and because of being with Edward, I had got captured in this web of lies and deceit.

I had met Carlisle and Esme and they both were the kindest people I had ever met, so to believe that Carlisle would cover three peoples deaths up just so Marcus could depose of his children so they wouldn't find out he was their biological father was taking it to the extreme. The one thing that did baffle me was why did Marcus only ever accept Dyaln as his son.

That is when it hit me, he only accepted it because he wanted to hurt Caius. Marcus was a spiteful man, a side to him I never saw, that was kept hidden. Grabbing my phone quickly from the holder. I was contemplating calling Caius, but what could I say? That I was sorry for misjudging him?

But I changed my mind, as I shoved my phone into my pocket and got out of the car. For all I knew it could be lies, anything to get me back there with him. He would clearly go to great lengths to get what he wanted. Slamming the car door shut and locking it, I headed over to Nevada Airport to catch my flight.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Closing the door of the rental car and starting the engine, I pulled from the parking space and drove from the forecourt, heading into Forks. I didn't mind flying, but I was glad it was over with. The flight from Chicago to Seattle was delayed by an hour, so I nearly missed my connecting flight from Seattle to Forks, but I manage to just get to the gate.

But now as I drove through the streets of Forks, seeing the sign for '**Welcome to Forks**' I felt my heart sink, I was finally back here. My entire gut was telling me to turn around and run, that this was a bad idea, but I had to do it, I had to end this torment once and for all.

After the voicemail that Caius left, he didn't try and call again, or try to make contact. I debated a few times to call him back, but knew that the conversation wouldn't end well. But I didn't want him coming here and I knew he would come if I didn't make contact.

Letting out a soft groan as I decided to head for the cemetery before finally making my way to La Push to see Jacob. I never had a plan, I should have made one, but just turning up on his door step seemed like a good idea. That way he would know I was here, rather than the usual phone call of me promising to come and never showing. There was only so many times I could build his hopes up.

Pulling up outside the cemetery gates. My hands gripped around the steering wheel as I kept my eyes forward, unable to move. I had been here only six months previous to bury Charlie and one week short of six years since I was here before that. I couldn't believe that it was exactly six years today my son was born and taken from me at the same time.

'Get a grip Bella' I muttered to myself, as I took in a deep breath and closing my eyes. Reaching absent-mindedly for the door handle, I pushed open the car door and slid from the drivers side. Forcing myself to look at the tall iron gates before me. Trying to muster the courage and the will to go inside.

The wind blew at my hair, making the loose tassels that had fallen from my ponytail brush against my cheeks. I could feel my chest tightening again, as my hand rose to rest over my heart.

'Now is not the time for a panic attack Bella' I hissed at myself, annoyed with the way my body was betraying me.

Trying to shake off the tightening feeling, I moved my hand and pushed against the gate. Stepping onto the slabbed path of the cemetery, I shoved my hands into my coat pockets and lowered my head, walking slowly. Firstly I decided to go see Charlie, I needed to build myself for the real reason I was here.

Coming to stop before Charlie's headstone, the grass had now grown over the upturned soil and it had levelled itself out, resting neatly over the six foot grave. I kept reading and re-reading the gold lettering on the head stone before me. The wind began to pick up as it hit against my cheeks, I could feel the coolness chapping at my skin, causing them to turn a bright red, my nose turned cold also, but I didn't move as I replayed the last time I stood in this exact same spot only six months before.

'Hey Dad' I whispered softly 'Sorry I didn't bring flowers, I know you don't like them anyway, but I am still sorry' pulling my hand from my pocket and catching a stray lock of hair and tucking it behind my ear.

'I wish I could be sorry for not coming again sooner, but I know you would understand' sighing softly 'I am sorry for not being the daughter you bought up, the one that you could be proud of, I know that in the years leading to your death I was not the daughter you deserved' shaking my head, I raised my head from the head stone, glancing over near the entrance of the church, where the other stone laid.

'There are no words Dad, I am sorry and I hope that even in your final moments, you knew I loved you, despite the way I acted' gulping as the tears began to well up in my eyes, my voice breaking 'I shut down after William Dad, the time when I needed you the most, I pushed you away and I will never be able to make it up'

Raising my hand again to my cheek wiping the tears, as my vision became blurry. I could already feel myself sinking back into the slumber of Forks, the web that would keep me routed here. I needed to see William and get out of here. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

'Night Dad' sniffing back the tears, as I wiped my eyes dry 'I wish I could promise to visit soon, but I don't want to make more promises to you, that I might not keep' stepping closer to the head stone and resting my hand against the granite marble, as my eyes closed. I failed him and there was nothing I could do about it any more.

Finally composing myself and opening my eyes slowly, I took in another deep breath before heading back to the paved path and heading to the entrance of the church. My head lowered again, as every emotion spread through me. I didn't want to be a poisoned daughter any more. I wanted to do what was right. I may have been too late, but I could still make amends.

My hand moved to my stomach, gently moving over my bump. I could make amends from here, start again and be the person I once was. I was now sick of being the victim, I wasn't a victim, I was just trying to hang onto the last bits of my old life and it made me unhappy. It was time now to leave it behind.

Stopping at the edge of the path, just before the steps of the church, turning to the left, I stepped onto the grass once more, it had obviously been raining in Forks, but that really wasn't any surprise as my black flat shoes sunk slightly against the sodden mud.

Crouching down now before the black headstone, the letting was gold at one point, but in the past six years, it had become chipped in places and turned a more of a yellowish gold, losing it's slight shiny tint. My fingers traced over the lettering, as I forced a smile upon my lips.

'Hey William, Happy Birthday baby' Happy? What was exactly happy about this moment, this day? But there was nothing more I could say other than that 'Mummy is sorry, I should have visited sooner'

Staying in the crouched position, as my hand moved to rest at the top of the head stone, to keep my balance.

'There hasn't been a day I've not thought about you William, you have always been with me, I just couldn't come back here, it was too painful' pausing for a second 'I know that was selfish of me, but you have always been with me'

'I wish I had gotten to have known you, even for a second, I didn't even get to hold you before you were taken from me' the tears began to form again and I didn't even fight them, as my voice broke. 'William I am so sorry, I should have protected you, I am your mummy and I didn't even do the one thing I should have done, I should have protected you from harm and instead I put you in direct harm, I failed you and I am sorry' lowering my head as I allowed my heart to break all over again. I had not allowed myself to really feel the impact of the hurt of losing him, I had buried and hidden so much.

'I hope that one day you can forgive me William, you and your granddad, I failed you both, I wasn't there for either of you when you both needed me the most' using my free hand to wipe my tears, before shaking my head 'And never think I will ever replace you, your little brother or sister will know about you and will know how very happy and proud you made me'

I tried to force a smile as my free hand now moved to my stomach lightly.

'I love you William, I wish I could visit more, but I hope you understand why I can't, but I always, always think about you' Closing my eyes once more, as I tried to compose myself, 'Sleep tight sweetheart, Mummy loves you' Keeping my gaze on the headstone, but I was quickly distracted by a voice behind me.

'You finally found your way back then?' standing up quickly and turning around, wiping the final tears from my eyes, whispering gently.

'Jacob'


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

We both stood there, looking at each other blankly for a long time. I may have only seen Jacob six months ago, but I never really took the time to look at him or give him any notice. I was too wrapped up in myself to even care about what was going on with him.

But from the last time I really took the time to look at him, the night I walked out on him six years ago, he had changed so much. The years had not been good to Jacob. His once short cropped black hair, had grown out to around two inches long and it was a mess and unbrushed. His dark native American skin was a lot lighter than usual and his once muscled and tone body, was thinner, he wore a thick hoodie, but it didn't fall right against his withdrawn torso.

His eyes were sunken and the dark bags under his eyes were large. His eyes were blood shot. There was no longer colour in his cheeks and lips. Jacob really had become a shell of the man I once knew. He was empty and he looked lost. Watching as he raked his free hand into his hair before looking down.

He was holding a small blue flurry bear in his other arm, it was concealed in a plastic wrapper with a neat blue bow around the top. He held a bunch of lillies in his hand also. They were clearly for William's grave. Jacob had not expected to see me here. Neither of us knew how to break the tension that circulated us both, as he walked towards me. His head stayed low.

I couldn't move an inch, I was motionless as he moved passed me slowly. Even the way he walked was sluggish. I had done this to him. He was right, it wasn't just me grieving, he was too. As he walked passed, I turned around to watch him.

Jacob led the flowers on the ground below William's tombstone, before slowly placing the bear on the slab of concrete that held the stone in place.

'Happy Birthday Son' Jacob crouched down and placed his hand on the headstone, just where my hand had been moments earlier, as I listened to him speak.

'Sorry I wasn't here last week, your Auntie Rebecca flew in from Hawaii, I will make it up to you'

Listening to Jacob broke my heart all over again and I fought back the tears. I couldn't allow myself to cry, this wasn't my moment to wreck. It was Jacobs, but it was clear that Jacob came here once a week, without fail. Something I should have done, I felt guilty, he shouldn't have had to do this alone.

'So what brings you back Bella?' he never turned around to look at me. He stayed crouched before our sons resting place.

'I... well... I needed to see him' I managed to finally stammer. Jacob nodded his head, but he never turned to look at me.

'It took you six years to do that?'

'I didn't come here to fight with you Jacob'

'Clearly' just by the answers he was giving, I could tell that Jacob wasn't well, mentally or physically and I couldn't help but feel guilty as I took a step closer to him.

'Jacob'

'Yes?' I needed for him to look at me, but he never did.

'Can we go somewhere else, to talk?'

'Talk?' he slowly turned around to look at me, his hand moved to rest into the soil, as he stayed crouched down 'What do we have to talk about?'

'Everything, the past, the present, the future, our son, the list is endless'

'Now why would I want to talk with you Bella?' Jacob slowly rose and turned around to me.

'Please'

'Why did you really come here Bella?' his arms folded across his chest.

'To see our son, to see you, Charlie, Jacob, I've been gone too long' he nodded his head once at me. 'So can we go somewhere? Anywhere'

'I have nothing to say to you Bella, I've heard enough of your promises, it's been five months since we last spoke' he took a step closer 'you have ignored my messages, my phone calls and then you show up' Jacob's voice raised slightly 'On my son's birthday'

'Our son' I managed to whimper out.

'Our son?' he laughed mockingly 'Where were you Bella on the one year anniversary, second year, third year, fourth year, fifth year? No where, in a bar somewhere, feeling sorry for yourself'

'That's not true Jacob'

'You stopped being his mother the day you walked out on us' Jacob walked passed me knocking his shoulder into mine, as I turned around quickly.

'And where were you the night you should have protected me and he died?' it was a cheap shot but it was all I had right now.

'Don't you dare blame this one me'

'What were your words in the hospital Jacob? That you would protect me? Never let it happen to me again?' he looked away from me and then back, his eyes had hardened. Like Edward, Jacob was no longer the man I once knew. But I had to think if it was all my fault that they both ended up being these tormented souls.

'I should have let you die Bella, then at least I could have mourned both you and William, instead of this constant pain you left behind' the tears welled up in his eyes, before he turned and walked away. My hand moved to rest on my stomach.

Jacob couldn't have meant those words, he just couldn't have. He was hurting, in pain. He was realising years of anger and that was fine. Watching as he disappeared through the cemetery gates, I gulped back the forming lump in my throat. It wasn't over. Jacob was going to hear me out if he liked it or not, but for now I would leave him be.

Turning back around, I moved back to William's graveside and sat down on the wet grass and stared blankly at the head stone before me. My own arms wrapped around my stomach, as I waited for a while before I headed to La Push to see Jacob again.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Feeling droplets of rain hitting against my head, I tilted my head back to look at the greying skies. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I looked back to the headstone. I don't know how long I had been sat there, but it was clearly time to move. Getting up slowly, my hands resting on the head stone as I did so before taking a step back.

'Night William' taking another step back and glancing over the head stone a final time, I turned and headed back to the path. It was time to go to La Push. Jacob needed to hear me out and whatever happened next was entirely up to him. I didn't care about who was sending me those messages, After today I was going to start a new life, without everyone from the past.

Leaving the cemetery and getting into my rental car, I started the engine, as the rain began to pour, splashing up against the windscreen, as I turned on the wipers, and rubbed my hand over the glass to clear it from the build up of condensation, before starting the engine and pulling away.

There was no comfort in words any more, for Jacob or myself. But we had a lot to discuss and clear up. I never left Forks to get away from him. It was to get away from everything and I needed for him to understand that. To understand that I didn't abandon him.

Pressing my hand down on the indicator and turning down onto the dirt track heading into La Push, the one I should have taken five months earlier after Charlie's funeral, but changed my mind. I drove slowly, as the car which wasn't designed for off roading, bumped along the gravelled dirt road.

Turning now down a long first beach, the windscreen wipers were at full speed, as the rain continued to hammer down. Seeing a shadowy figure in front of me. I knew instantly it was Jacob, as I pulled up a long side him and slowed the car down, before pressing my finger to the switch to push down the window.

'Jacob, get in'

'No thanks' he muttered back, he was completely drenched through. He must have walked all the way from the cemetery to this point.

'Stop being a stubborn jackass and get in Jake' he stopped instantly and I pressed my foot completely to the break to stop the car. 'Please'

'I said no Bella'

'Look, Jake, you are going to catch your death, please get in'

'Bella...' cutting him off instantly.

'Get in Jacob' looking at him sternly, he rolled his eyes before opening the car door and getting inside. He was completely soaked through, as his hand raised and raked through his hair. He closed the door weakly, as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. Pulling away and heading now to his house. We sat in silent.

'So...' he began '… how far gone are you?' my free hand instantly moved to rest on my stomach.

'Five months' I could see Jacob nodding out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't look at him fully, this situation had just become awkward.

'I didn't realise you were seeing anyone'

'I'm not' my hand moved to the indicator to turn down into Jacob's road.

'Oh... so... not with the father then?' a soft sigh escaped me, as I allowed myself to think of Caius for a moment, before shaking my head.

'Not any more Jacob, no'

'Why not?' he looked surprised as I pulled up outside of his house and finally looked at him.

'I found out he was the one sending me the threatening messages, he had been spying on me for a year before I knew him' I didn't know why I blurted that out, maybe to make it sound real even in my mind.

'Oh... well... that's terrible' Jacob went to reach for the door handle, but changed his mind 'How long are you sticking around for' turning my head from his gaze once more.

'I will be gone by night fall'

'A flying visit then?'

'Something like that' forcing a small smile 'It's time to move on'

'I am glad someone has that option' his tone was sarcastic, as I turned back to look at him.

'What's that meant to mean?'

'Well how many times do you want to start your life over Bells? You can't run from your past forever'

'I am not running any more' I finally snapped at him, 'I am back here to get closure for myself' he nodded at me, slightly amused, but he looked terribly ill 'Jacob... are you okay?'

'Yep...' he popped the 'P' at the end, before opening the car door 'This is goodbye then' he said it calmly.

'Is that it then Jake?'

'What more do we have to say to each other? I won't bother you again Bella' my hand moved quickly to rest on his arm, stopping him from getting out.

'So is that really it? You spent the last five years wanting me back here and now that I am, that's it?'

'No Bella, I wanted you back here when there was a point, but now you are too late' he shrugged my hand from his arm.

'Too late about what?' but he just slammed the door of the car as he got out. Undoing my seat belt I got out of the car and followed him. 'Too late for what?'

'Never mind, it doesn't matter Bella' he stopped on the porch and looked down at me. 'Go, get your closure Bella, leave me in peace'

'Jacob' he just stared at me blankly 'Talk to me'

'There is nothing else to say, you are too late, I wanted you here six years ago, in fact, I never wanted you to leave' he shook his head before heading inside. I went to follow him, but didn't. He obviously needed space, so again, I would give it to him.

Sighing as I used the key fob to lock the door of the car, I headed around the back of Jacob's house and into the woodlands. Edward was my next port of call and then I would go speak again with Jacob. There was something he wasn't telling me and I know it was none of my business any more, but I hated seeing the pain in his eyes.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Heading through the woodlands. I knew this route like the back of my hand. I had done this walk hundreds of times over the years, between La Push and Forks. I would always meet either Edward or Jacob on the divide between the town and the reservations. So it was no surprise, even now with the path over grown that I still had my bearings.

Stepping carefully over the brambles, the mud was water logged from the high amount of rain and no sunshine to dry it up. My jeans were already covered in mud from the back splash as I walked. My hand reached up to push a branch of the way, as I could see the clearing up a head. I couldn't stop the smile that now appeared on my lips.

Hearing a noise behind me, I stopped mid step before turning around and holding my breath, as I scanned through the woodlands. But I couldn't see anyone. There were no other movements or sounds, other than the shallow chirping of the birds and the sound of the ocean lapping at the rocks half a mile north. Shaking my head as I turned back around and headed into the clearing muttering.

'Your imagination again' puffing out my cheeks, followed by a sigh as I looked around the clearing. All the images of what happened the last time I was here came flooding back. I stepped closer to the tree, that I would always find Edward leaning up against when I came to meet him and I couldn't help as my smile widened. Those were the happy memories of my past. Edward's smile always had a way to make me melt.

Raising my hand to trace around the 'B' and the 'E' with my finger lightly, that had been carved into the wood. Over the years, the tree had become worn with age, the bark peeling off, revealing the trees flesh underneath. But our initial still remained, testing the element of time. I remembered back to when Edward first carved them.

It had been a cold winter and I had been ill. Charlie had been protective of me and wouldn't allow Edward to come over. I had been off school for a week by then, so one night, still wiped out by the flu, I slipped on my coat and scarf and climbed out of my bedroom window and down the tree outside. I had sent Edward a message and when I arrived he was already there, digging a pen knife into the bark.

I remembered standing and watching him the whole time. His pale skin seemed whiter under the reflection of the moon, his brown hair began to show the cooper elements of it's tone in the dim light, as I stepped into the clearing. He heard my foot steps and when he turned around, I could see in his eyes the amount of love for me he once held.

But now as I removed my hand from the bark and stepped back, those were the memories I wanted to remember Edward with, not the ones that happened only a year later, the ones that made the decision of, my life or his. The dark memories that had plagued me for the past six years, holding me prisoner. Shaking my head finally.

'No more' my feet began to sink in the mud as I took a few more steps back and look down at the soil. This is where Jacob said he buried him, his corpse rotting below my feet, as both my hands moved to rest on my stomach.

'You hear that Edward, no more, it's over' and I meant it. I was talking to myself. To anyone else they would think I was clearly crazy. Hearing the snap of a twig or branch, my head snapped to the left, before turning my body around in a circle. I was being watched, but by whom? Thinking once again I imagined it. My hands moved back to my bump.

'It's over Edward, you have claimed me for too long, you are my darkest fear and my haunting nightmares' keeping my eyes on the ground now 'You stole my life and I am no longer your victim Edward, may you continue to rot in peace'

I hissed out the last part, in a venomous snarl, I did once love Edward, but the point was, the man he had become, had been the one who deserved to die. He killed my child and no mother, would ever forgive that and all mothers would understand why I did what I did.

If I had known the law better back then, I would have turned myself in the moment I shot him. I would have been let off with a caution under the 'Diminished responsibilities act' I wasn't in a sound mind when I pulled the trigger on Edward. I was shattered with grief, mourning, hormones, depression. If I had turned myself in, I would have been released in days. But I had been foolish enough to let Jacob bury him.

I had let Jacob seal my fate for eternity, murder, that what it was now if Edward was ever discovered and the fact I kept the gun, would be seen as a trophy of my kill and that would give me a full sentence on death row. But there was nothing I could do about it now.

'Goodbye Edward' shaking my head. This was the closure, I wasn't his prisoner, his victim. I had returned here and faced his shallow grave and found myself leaving with no regrets. Hearing movement once more behind me.

There was definitely someone here with me. As I lowered my hands slowly from my bump and turned around quickly. But it was far too quickly as I found myself now staring down the barrel of a gun.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Raising my hands instantly, panic ran through me as I looked from the gun, to the attacker and back to the gun again, before taking two slow steps back, a large lump formed in my throat and I struggled to shift it as panic ran through me. Swallowing hard.

'Why are you doing this?' came my whimpered pleads. As I stared into the eyes of the gunman, I wasn't scared for myself, but scared for history repeating itself. Caius was right, I was walking into a trap and now the web was closing in on me.

'Welcome home Bella' the gunman's voice was calm, too calm for what was happening.

'Let me go, please' I pleaded but I could clearly see that they were being ignored.

'You wanted to talk didn't you Bella? So let's talk'

'I do want to talk, but not like this...' I paused for a moment 'not like this Jake'

'Not like what Bella?' he turned his wrist to the side, playing with the angles of the gun, as he kept it on me. 'Bringing back memories is it? How does it feel for you to be the one staring down the barrel of a gun for a change?'

My eyes closed for a moment as my arms lowered to my side. I remembered back to the day I pulled the gun out on Jacob when he tried to stop me. I had threatened his life and now he was threatening mine. My tone was no more than a whisper.

'I was wrong, I know that now, I was hurting, just like you were' I could see him getting angry.

'Hurting?' he began shouting at me, the anger raged through Jacob 'you have no idea what I have been through the last six years, you know nothing about the hurt and the pain'

'Then tell me about it Jacob, just put the gun down' I tried to plead once more, but his thumb moved over the safety flicking it off, as I gulped, taking another step back and finding myself hitting against the tree.

'Oh no Bella, like I am going to let you get your way for a change' He stayed in the one place as I pressed my back against the tree. 'Tell me Bella, why should you be allowed to keep restarting your life over?'

'I... because I need to'

'That is not what I asked, Why do you get to do it?'

'I don't understand'

'Well when you left me after my son was killed by your ex, you left, you started a new life, which you have obviously fucked up because you are poison' he paused again taking a step closer, he was clearly struggling for breath, his skin was even paler than earlier 'and now you come back here for closure and then start your new life again'

'Our past needs to stay there' I managed to croak back but it made him more angry.

**'No Bella' **he screamed at me as he placed his hands to his head and turned around, letting out an anguished growl, as my hand slid quickly into my pocket and fiddle with my phone. The best I could in the short time I had, dialling the first number that was in the list before pulling my hand back out, just in time as Jacob turned around back to me.

'Jake please'

'Please what? I forever live in my past Bella' he now pointed the gun at me again 'You are going to die tonight Bella, you are going to be buried with the man who stole my son, because at the end of it, you stole my life as well'

'I didn't' the tears pricked my eyes, he was serious and there was nothing I could do now

'Why should you be happy? Why should you get your happy ending?'

'Happy ending? I don't want that, I just want to stop being scared'

'Scared? What do you have to be scared about, you got out of this place and done what you wanted, leaving me behind'

'I wanted you to come with me Jake, I asked you many times' the tears streamed down my cheeks, he wasn't the guy I once knew any more

'If you even bothered to call, or come and visit Bella you would understand why I couldn't'

'Then tell me now'

'It's too late for even you to make it right any more'

'Jake please, we can save this, we can work through it' he mockingly laughed.

'Again, nothing can be saved now Bella'

'If you kill me Jake, you will go to prison, I don't want that for you' a smirk played on his lips, as his finger weighed heavily against the trigger of the gun.

'Prison? I wouldn't even make it to trial Bella'

'What?' he tilted his head to th side and I heard his bones crack, which made me shudder, but my eyes never left his.

'I am going to be dead within a month Bella, so killing you, will be the final gratitude of my life'

'Don't be stupid Jacob'

'Stupid, is that what you think I am being?' I now looked over him again and my eyes closed

'What's going on?' my eyes opened slowly again 'You are speaking in riddles' he took a step closer to me, as he pointed the gun down at my stomach, gulping again, as my hands moved to rest over my bump. There was no way I could save either us, just like last time.

'Five years ago Bella, I was diagnosed with a cancerous brain tumour' my eyes widened. 'I pleaded for you to come back, so I could tell you, I couldn't travel and it wasn't something that could be done over the phone'

'Jake.,... I...' but he cut me off, I closed my mouth quickly.

'I believed your promises, every single one of them Bella, to come back, I'd wait and I'd wait...' his eyes stared back into mine 'But you never did show, for five years when I needed my best friend, she never showed'

'Please...'

**'Shut up' **he screamed at me again 'Then when Charlie died, I was already past the point of being saved, and I thought, hey, you know what, you can spend your last days with Bella' he shook his head, 'How wrong I was, because I kept forgetting how selfish you were and you didn't even show'

'Why didn't you tell me when I first arrived back?'

'You were mourning your father, I do have some respect you know, unlike yourself'

'We can spend the time together now' he ignored me

'So I thought I'd send you some messages, a few texts here and there, I knew that you would return, and when you called me, I knew that you would come back, but you never did, did you? More broken promises'

'If you had told me Jake, I would have come'

_**'But you needed to come when I needed you too, You should have come back as a friend to visit me, not through sympathy, I didn't need your sympathy' **_he was angry and it was all my fault, he was right, I should have been here for him and with him, no questions asked.

'Jacob, please, I had been so ruled by William and what happened to him, it was my fault and I didn't want to punish you for sticking around'

'Words are cheap now' he straightened himself back up 'It's the end now'

'So you are going to kill me and my unborn child because I didn't show up?'

'No Bella, I am going to make you feel how I've felt for six years' he looked at me harshly 'Dead inside'

'Jacob that is how I've always felt, please, you don't want to do this' he raised his voice at me once more.

'Why should you keep getting your happily ever after and everyone else is left to pick up your pieces Bella?'

'Jake, please... don't' the tears continued to stream down my cheeks.

'Goodbye Bella'

'Jacob... god... no...' I pushed from the tree

**'BANG' **


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

_I wonder if guardian angels cry**  
><strong>When they see it all played out**  
><strong>And as they stand with their hands tied**  
><strong>Do they cry out loud?_

A shooting pain ripped through my body, as I bent over, but it wasn't long before everything went black completely.

_You know when people say, that just before they are about to die, they see their entire life flash before their eyes? Well until this moment I didn't believe them, it didn't seem real to believe that there was anything beyond death. But now, I was mistaken, as my entire life flashed before me, in a high speed clip show, never slowing, not even for everything to register in my mind._

_For the first time in a long time, I felt free, light and with no regrets. Moving to Forks was never a mistake. I don't blame Renee for sending me to live with Charlie. He wasn't a bad father he did what he could for me and was always there when I needed him and even though I wish I was there when he needed me. I know that when Charlie passed on, he loved me and he knew that I loved him and even now, I still do._

_Edward wasn't a monster when I met him and I didn't make him that way, he chose to drink and this was not an excuse, but the alcohol changed him and made him into the monster that tormented me for a long time, even after death, he tormented me. But it wasn't my fault, I did what I could and there was nothing more I could do make him happy. I was glad that I got to see the Edward I always knew was there before he passed over. Regardless if I pulled the trigger, he stole my child and I took his life. I hold some fault for his death, but I don't regret it._

_William was an angel sent to me to save me from Edward, he was there to prove to me that I could be happy and when I was happy, with Jacob, William was taken away from me, to return to where he belonged in heaven, he was just a loving miracle, one I will love forever, for eternity, I didn't get to hold him, but that was the point, I wasn't meant to, he was there to prove that I could be happy, that I could survive on my own. It wasn't my fault he passed on._

_Jacob, now I did treat him badly, he took all the flack of me shutting down. But I had lost something great to me, by the hands of a monster, but I hoped that in mine and Jacob's last moments together, he realised, even for a moment, I was sorry. If I had known how ill he had become, I would have returned to him. But at the same time, he was right. I should have come back to visit him, regardless of everything. He was my best friend, despite everything, even until this moment, even in death, he would be and I hope he would forgive me. _

_But I never returned because of how scared I was, because of how tormented I had become. I had let my past dictate to me what I could and couldn't do. Caius was my saviour in all that. He was a monster, but his life mirror'd mine. Which made me a monster also. His life was like mine, we both suffered the torment, the anguish and deceit at the hands of others._

_Caius handled his life in the way I should have. His downfall was because of others and he knew that. Caius knew that it was everyone else trying to bring him down and none of it was his fault. I on the other hand, had chosen to believe it was all my fault. But now, as the darkness turned into light, I realised that nothing was my fault._

_The chain of events from the moment I reached Forks nearly 10 years ago, to this point now, none of it had been directly my fault and I had been too hard on myself. So now as I allowed the light to capture me from the dark. I realised, for the first time. I was free, I was happy and contented, that in my final moments, I had been happy. _

_I was a victim, not just of domestic violence, but a victim of my own mind, of my own self worth and my own lack of self esteem. But in my final moments, before Jacob pulled the trigger, I had allowed myself to realise that I was no longer a victim and no longer would I be in someone else's shadow._

_Caius was the reason for my happiness, he believed in me when no one else did. He taught me that I could be happy, I could be loved, despite what I had done. My past needed to stay there. Caius gave me a new light before I foolish stepped into the trap. He gave me a reason to live, to live because of him and to live because of our child. For so long, I had just existed, getting through each day, but Caius taught me so much about myself and what I could survive through._

_'Bella' came a low voice, as I turned around. The light was bright, too bright, as I squinted my eyes and took a few steps forward, a shadow before 'Bella' it came again as I took more steps forward and there before me was Charlie, he was holding a little baby._

_'Dad?' I must have been dead, or dying at this point._

_'Hello Bells' his free hand moved to rub against my cheek 'What are you doing here?'_

_'The same reason you are' he shook his head at me, as I looked down at the baby in his arms, sleeping. Both were in full white._

_'Say hello to your mommy William' I looked up at Charlie 'It's not your time Bella'_

_'But...' _

_'No Bella, it's not your time, I am taking care of him for you, until it is your time'_

_'But... Dad'_

_'No but's Bella, it's time to wake up now'_

_'But I don't want to'_

_'Bella, wake up, you don't belong here'_

_'Dad...'_

_The light now faded back into darkness and both Charlie and William faded away before disappearing., Leaving me stood in the darkness, alone. _

Slowly I began to open my eyes, as my hand gripped around the hand that was holding mine.


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Feeling the hand in mine, squeeze back, my eyes opened fully, the strip lightly was hurting my eyes as I turned my head to the side, a small smile now spread across my lips. My entire body ached and felt like it was on fire. I had an IV drip in my right hand, pumping fluids and drugs through me, another IV In my left hand that was being held, thick with red blood and tubes coming out of my nose, my throat felt dry, but despite everything, I felt contented.

'Bella?'

'Hey...' my eyes raised instantly to meet theirs, my smile spread across my lips more.

'You really need to stop having all the fun without me Princess' I really wanted to laugh, but it hurt to move, so I tried to contain myself.

'I am sorry Caius, I promise next time to include you' his free hand moved to brush against my forehead, brushing a few strands of stray hairs from my face as he leaned in slightly closer.

'How do you feel?' his eyes studied mine completely worried.

'I don't know...' and I didn't, I didn't truly know what was going on 'What happened?'

'What do you remember Bella?'

'I...' taking a deep breath, as my eyes closed for a while, before opening and looking down at my hand linked with Caius', his thumb traced circles against my skin, before looking back up to him 'It was Jacob' Caius nodded his head.

'I know it was'

'How do you know?'

'You called me Bella, I had just landed in Seattle when I got your call' a frown appeared on my face, it must have been his number I dialled 'So I called the police in Forks, I knew I wouldn't get there in time'

'Oh...' his thumb continued to gently traced against my hand, 'Why were you in Seattle' Caius cleared his throat.

'When I took your phone from you, I had the number of the messages sent, earlier that morning, that Private Investigator came to see me' he paused taking a breath 'It traced it back to Forks and the phone was registered to Jacob'

'You were spying on me?'

'Protecting you, like I've always done, so I was on the first flight out'

'I am glad you were' I forced a smile again, but even my face hurt too much to smile.

'What else do you remember Bella?'

'He threatened to kill me' Caius head nodded once.

'I heard all that, Bella I heard it all, But what happened when the gun went off?' I gulped softly.

'Jacob, he... he said goodbye and then turned the gun on himself' the tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over 'he shot himself Caius and then... I tried to get to him... but...' Caius moved his hand from my hair and wiped away my tears, 'I don't remember what happened next' everything that I had seen in the light must have been a dream, but it was my dream and I didn't want to share that moment with anyone else.

'Now listen to my carefully Bella, and please stay calm, can you do that for me?' I nodded my head slowly, 'No Bella I need to hear you say it' taking in a deep breath and nodding again.

'I promise Caius' his hand squeezed tighter in mine, as he studied my eyes.

'Bella, whatever happened next, you blacked out again and once again, hit your head, by the time the medics got to you, you had already lost a lot of blood' gulping as the fear of history repeating itself.

'Caius... no... please no...'

'Bella, you promised' trying to sit up, both of Caius hands were at my shoulders, forcing my to lay back again, my body was too weak to fight him.

'Get off me'

'Bella, will you stop being stubborn and let me finish' sighing again I nodded at him.

'Sorry'

'Right' He sat back down and took my hand 'there were complications, your lack of taking care of yourself, your body was too weak to fight off infections, our daughter, despite being twenty-six weels was healthy enough to deliver, so they could save you'

'Pardon?' my eyes just blinked at him repeatedly, as his head tilted a little.

'Which bit do you want me to repeat?' a smile spread across his lips, he knew exactly what part. 'Our daughter?' my smile matched his as my hand squeezed around his, before a frown appeared.

'But how, she can't survive'

'Bella' Caius leaned in closer to me again 'She is being taken care of, she is two weeks old now, she is very small, but she is being monitored, with hourly steroid injections to make her lungs stronger, she can't breathe on her own yet'

'Is she going to be okay?'

'We can't rule anything out Bella, just one day at a time yeah? Just like with you'

'Two weeks? Where's Jacob?'

'You have been in a drug induced coma for two weeks, you hit your head pretty badly' he paused and looked away from me 'Jacob's dead, gun shot wound to the head' my eyes closed.

'He had cancer' I whispered to Caius, but as he turned his head back to me, he only nodded.

'I know and now you need your rest'

'I want to see our daughter'

'You can, when the nurse has been around to check you and take you off all these tubes, you still keep losing blood' my head only nodded once before turning away and closing my eyes, fighting the tears.

That was a lot of information to take in, in such a short space of time. But I didn't bring on Jacob's death, he did it all by himself. I would mourn him, I had lost him forever now, but I couldn't let myself be haunted by it. As Charlie had said in my dream, it wasn't my time to go, not yet and I didn't want my time to be any time soon either.

My eyes opened, as I felt Caius lips against my forehead, both my hands rose to cup against his cheeks, pulling his head down slightly, as my lips captured against his. Caius shifted closer, moving to rest a hand against my neck. A smile spread against my lips, as our kiss deepened. Despite everything. In this moment, for the first time in long time. Despite everything going on, I was truly happy.


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Turning my head back to Caius as the nurse left the room, a small sigh escaped me, as she had removed the air tubes around my nose and took out the catheter, so I was able to go to the bathroom by myself. There are no words to explain how relieved I was about that. I tried to sit up a little but Caius shook his head at me as I did so.

'Bella, you heard her, we don't want a relapse'

'I am not running a marathon Caius' he sighed at me, but I did as he said and led back against the bed. 'Sorry'

'Don't be, I just want you to get better, both you and...' he paused and frowned, before shaking his head 'Our daughter to get better, so you can come home' my eyes studied Caius for a moment. There was so much pain behind his deep blue eyes, as my hand moved to gently rest against his cheek.

'We are both going to get better Caius' smiling softly at him 'Why did you frown?' both his hands moved to mine and gently cupped around my hand to not squash the IV needle and tube.

'You left Vegas so suddenly, we never discussed names' laughing softly, as I shook my head against the pillow, the stitches from the newly made caesarean wound, over the first scar hurt. Even more than last time from what I could remember. So I led still once more.

'You are right, we didn't' looking back to Caius 'I am sorry for leaving like I did' He pressed his lips to my hand shaking his head.

'No apologises Bella, it's in the past, we start again, a family'

'You sure you can handle me?'

'Oh I will give it a go Princess'

'You need to stop calling me that now' he nodded with a smile.

'This is true, I got another girl to make into a spoilt brat' I laughed again, as my free hand moved to rest on my stomach, wincing slightly. 'Sorry, I should refrain from making you laugh'

'I like to laugh, I've not done it enough' my fingers laced with Caius'.

'A new beginning?' Caius squeezed at my hand 'You deserve a happy ending Bella, regardless of what Jacob said to you'

'I know Caius, are you going to be my prince charming then?' Caius sucked in air through his teeth, making a hissing noise as he did.

'Oh I don't know, I don't look all that good in armour' I couldn't help but start laughing again. Now I had allowed myself to move on from my demons and my past, I didn't realise until now just how happy I was and could be. Caius was the one that was going to keep me grounded.

'So back to the original question Prince Charming, names?' turning my head back to Caius, I couldn't do a lot else than move my hands and head without there being too much pain.

'Well I have a mere suggestion, but you can so no'

'I'm listening'

'Evelyn' my eyebrow raised an Caius, it was quite an old fashioned name 'Now hear me out Bella' Caius laughed softly as he noticed my expression. It wasn't I disliked the name, it was just old. I hated being called 'Isabella' because it made me seem old.

'Okay I am still listening'

'It's my mother's name and I don't mean the people who turned out to actually be my grandparents' Caius paused a complex expression, but it was a good job I understood his past. He meant his real mother before he was adopted when Caius was very young, too young for him to remember.

'Evelyn it is then' his eyes widen, the sheer happiness behind his eyes now shone.

'Really?'

'Yes Caius' my smile matched his, as he leaned closer and pressed his lips gently to mine for a moment. 'Now you going to take me to see her?'

'Are you sure you are ready?'

'I was ready the moment I found out I was pregnant' Caius nodded once before getting up. Slowly as I sat up. I wasn't used to all this looking after and hoped that I would get used to it. But I didn't expect my acceptance of a new beginning to always run smoothly.

Caius soon returned with a wheel chair, as I raised an eyebrow at him again.

'Don't look at me like that, you won't get to the door without it and I am not chancing it'

'I can walk'

'Bella' he tried his best to not get irritated with me 'When they discharge you, I will back off, but for as long as you are hooked up to drips, get used to it' a sigh escaped me. Caius was right. I needed to stop being so stubborn, as he slowly helped me from the bed and into the chair. He unhooked the fluid bag and blood bag from the hooks and hook them onto the handle of the wheelchair, before heading out of the room.

'You can't pamper me forever Caius' tilting my head back to look up at him.

'Oh yeah, sorry, I will send you to a proper spa next time, this one isn't quite up to par'

'.ha aren't you so not funny' smiling wider shaking my head as I looked forward as he pushed me to the elevator, hitting the button before he had the chance.

'Eager?'

'You have no idea' and he didn't have any idea either, having that dream of Charlie and William made me not want to miss a second of my way forward. Caius pushed me into the elevator and pressed the level two button as I glanced back up at him.

'NICU' he replied without looking down at me, I nodded my head at him, but kept my neck craned back.

'How bad is it Caius' he finally looked down at me.

'I won't lie Bella, she was sixteen weeks early, she has a long way to go'

'What did they say Caius?'

'Bella she is doing well at the moment' I nodded my head, Caius obviously didn't want to talk about it, as the doors opened and he pushed me out of the elevator and down the hall to a set of doors that were locked. He pressed the buzzer and we waited.

_'Neonatal Intensive Care Unit' c_ame the voice over the speaker.

'double three, nine, eight, one, nine, four, baby girl swan' Caius replied as I looked once again back up at him curiously, then the door buzzed and they opened automatically.

'And what was that?'

'Security Bella'

'I got that much' I replied sarcastically.

'Bella between you and Evelyn, I have been doing the rounds for two weeks' nodding my head, as we stopped at the counter. 'It's the number on hers and your wrist bands' I looked down at my wrists. I was wearing two, one was linked to Evelyn and the other was my hospital band.

'And you must be Bella' came a chirping voice from behind the desk as she handed Caius a clip board and pen.

'I am yes'

'It is nice to see you down here Bella, your little girl would be glad to finally hear your voice' Caius wrote something on the clipboard before handing it back to her. 'You know the drill Mr Lawson' she smiled at us both, before Caius pushed me over to another set of doors

'What did she mean?' Caius chuckled.

'You have to sterilize your hands Bella before we go in' nodding my head, I felt like that nodding dog again, but I couldn't do much else, I was still overwhelmed to what was going on. Caius put the clear liquid on my hand as I wiped them together. 'Ready?'

'Ready'


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Taking in a deep breath, as another nurse opened up the doors, as we headed into the room, she spoke to Caius, he seemed to have gotten to know everyone down here in the past two weeks. It made me feel slightly jealous that he had bonded with Evelyn before I did, but I didn't begrudge him that though. Caius stopped in front of one of the incubators and crouched down beside me.

'Our daughter Bella' I already began to well up with tears, she wasn't any bigger than my hand, she could not have weighed any more than a bag of sugar as I leaned closer to the plastic incubator. She was covered in tubes and wires and hooked up to a heart monitor.

'Caius...' his hand moved to my back. He had two weeks already to adjust to this sight, but single tears rolled down my cheeks. Both in happiness and sadness. I was being given a second chance with her, but at the same time, this was a sight no mother should have see or cope with.

'It's okay Bella' Caius threaded his hand into one of the circle openings and gently traced his finger against her thin and tiny arm, his gaze turned to mine. I couldn't get over just how calm he was, but as I looked back into his eyes, I could see it was all a front and he was just as scared as I was.

Finally pulling myself away from Caius, I slipped my hand into the other circle opening, being careful to not knock my hand, as my finger gently moved against her leg. Her entire body was fragile, her skin was translucent and you could see the maroon muscles below her thin skin. The tubes were helping her to breath, as her tiny chest rise and fell, as I watched it carefully.

Caius gently rubbed his free hand against my back.

'Bella' turning my head slowly to look at Caius, my smile fading just a little, as I looked at his serious expression.

'Yes Caius?' my finger continued to trace gently over Evelyn's leg as I studied his eyes.

'I love you' his smile widened at me, as I felt my heart rate pick up. It had been a long time since I heard him utter those words, as I leaned forward, leaning closer to Caius.

'I love you too' my smile now matched his as I kissed him softly once, before drawing back and looking at Evelyn.

'Now I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that Bella'

'I've felt it a long time, was just too afraid to say it'

'That's the second time and I won't ever forget the first time' laughing quietly as I nodded once remembering the first time I told him.

'The day we found out about her' my eyes never left Evelyn, but I could see out of the corner of my eye that Caius nodded at the memory.

'Marry me' my body froze for a moment, as I withdrew my hand from the incubator.

'Pardon...?' my head finally turned to look at Caius, my eyes widening, as his smile grew.

'Marry me Bella'

'Is that a question or a request' he laughed shaking his head.

'You will never change and I love that about you' he smiled once again at me, as he shifted slightly taking both of my hands in his. 'It was a question and I do love the way you reject me all the time'

'I...' pausing as I smiled softly at him 'Ask me again when you can do it properly'

'So is that a No?'

'Nope, that's a, _ask me again when you can do it properly'_

'And what exactly is properly?'

'Well it involves roses, me dressed nicely and not in this hideous gown and you on one knee, asking me like you mean it'

'I mean it now'

'Then do it properly' Caius laughed again shaking his head as we both looked back to Evelyn.

'Hear that Evelyn, I give your mother everything she wants and all she really wants is romance first' my smile widened as he spoke to our daughter the way he did. 'Okay Bella, properly it is'

'Thank you' turning my head quickly to kiss Caius' cheek, but he had already turned his head and captured my lips with his. My arms laced loosely around his neck, kissing him gently, when I felt his lips turn up into a smile before pulling back.

'You drive a hard bargain Miss Swan'

'That I do' kissing him lightly once more before unlinking my arms.

'But now you need to get back to bed' Caius stood up from his crouch position.

'But I am not ready yet'

'Bella, please, we can come back, as many times as you want, but I don't want you getting ill' sighing softly. Caius was right. I didn't take care of myself the way I should have when I was pregnant and it's resulted in Evelyn coming early. So I reluctantly agreed to his request.

'Okay, let's go' turning my head back to Evelyn and leaning closer. 'Mommy and Daddy will be back later... princess' I heard Caius laugh quietly. He pressed his lips to my forehead gently before stepping away. I could clearly see now that Caius had always wanted to be a father. The news about Dylan had devastated him, so now not only was I getting a second chance in life, so was he and I was glad we could start our lives together.

Caius pulled me away from the incubator and to the doors, but as the doors opened, our worst fears became apparent, as Evelyn's heart monitor flat-lined and alarms began to sound. Midwives and nurses were around her in seconds, but that didn't stop Caius and myself from being frozen in our places.

'No...'

**Authors Note: This story is officially over, Thank you all for talking the time in reading and taking this journey of self discovery with Bella. A victim for far too long and she had allowed her actions to plague her life, before she was able to finally accept who she was and that the actions of others weren't her fault. She held the blame for too long and she needed to see the light and her mistakes fully, before she could over come it all and be a survivor, where so many don't. I am not saying her actions won't come back and bite her. But she allowed herself to suffer for far too long and now she is free... well... emotionally any ways... **

**Authors Note: There is a sequel to this fiction that will be continue Bella's story, I just felt that a line needed to be drawn under her past and so her new chapters in her life could begin.**


End file.
